Fire and Ice
by WalkThruTheFire
Summary: [16 years from S6 finale] Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown to her, appears to the Charmed Ones asking for help. While learning to control her powers, she and Chris fall for each other. Can their feelings for each other overcome their demons?
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** A very dear friend of mine, without whom I could not have started in this fic without my brain imploding from thinking too much, or my blowing my computer up.

**Disclaimer:** The plotline and text belong to me, as do the characters you don't recognize. The characters you do recognize belong to Constance M. Burge. Heck, if I invented or owned anything that cool, I would _tell_ you. Oh, and if any of the Charmed cast/crew see this…don't sue me, hire me! I _wouldn't_ have completely botched up Cole's little storyline. Or killed off Drew Fuller…

Chapter One

(Halliwell Manor)

"Wyatt!" yelled Chris. He pounded on the bathroom door. "Dude, other people need to use the bathroom!"

"What did you say?" called Wyatt, from inside. There was shaving foam in his ears so he couldn't hear very clearly.

"I _said_ other people need the bathroom!"

"Need the _what?_"

"GET OUTTA THE FREAKING BATHROOM BEFORE I ORB IN THERE AND BEAT YOUR SKINNY ASS UP!"

"Christopher! Language!" said Piper, walking by with some laundry in her arms.

"Mom! Wyatt won't get out of the bathroom!"

"Wyatt!" called Piper. Wyatt immediately stuck his head around the door and said, "Yes mother?"

"Hurry up in there. Your brother needs to use the bathroom."

"I'm done," said Wyatt. He came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Need some help?" he asked his mom, gesturing to the laundry and causing Chris to cough the words "Kiss ass."

He glared at Chris, who glared back. Piper glared at them for glaring at each other. "Boys, boys. Enough with the sibling rivalry thing. It's a Monday and you're both late for school."

Chris snorted. "Not likely. We'll just orb there or something."

"You will do no such thing! Risk of exposure Christopher!"

"But Mom--"

"No buts Christopher." said Wyatt and Piper at the same time. Wyatt grinned cheekily.

'Oh you," said Piper, flapping at Wyatt with a shirt. Chris rolled his eyes and stepped into the bathroom.

(Tasha's House)

Tasha Fuller stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around herself. She dried herself off and, tying on her bathrobe, walked to her closet. It was technically her first day of school, having moved to San Francisco from LA just a couple of days ago. She wanted to look good. She picked out a pair of black jeans and a black velour tank top. _Oh great. My first day and I'm gonna look_ _like some sorta Goth or biker chick. _She studied the clothes inside her wardrobe and picked out a shrug that was such a light pink that it almost looked white. She finished getting dressed and went to figure out what was for breakfast. She grabbed some peanut butter and jelly, and made herself a sandwich, singing quietly to herself. "Who is that girl I see…staring straight back at me…lalalala…something, something…"

Tasha grabbed her books off the table and, stuffing the rest of the sandwich in her mouth, left for school.

(Halliwell Manor)

"For the will to carry ooooonn…" warbled Pearl annoyingly.

"Dude. Shut up." said Wyatt, swatting his cousin on the head.

"Sing along Wyatt!" said Pearl in her brattiest voice.

"Pearl! I'm not a girl--"

"Not yet a woman…good choice Wy!"

"Argh. You're incorrigible."

Pearl grinned and bounced off, grabbing her backpack and dashing out the door to the bus stop.

"Wyatt! Stop using big words that you don't understand. It's pretentious," joked Chris, adjusting his trademark plain beige baseball cap with the slightly tattered brim.

"Said my hypocritical brother, straightening his ugly, gay-ass hat."

"Hey. Leave the hat alone," Chris said, whacking Wyatt over the chest with a book.

"Yeah, whatever. Are you taking your skateboard, or scamming a lift off me?" asked Wyatt.

"Both." grinned Chris.

"Dude, you know you're not allowed to use that thing in school. Withers will kill you," cautioned Wyatt, referring to the Principal.

"I laugh in the face of both danger _and_ authority."

"However, hang out freely with the face of stupidity." Wyatt riffed.

A voice prevented Chris from answering. "How're my two favourite nephews, fine? That's nice, has Pearl left, oh good, see you all later bye!"

A whirlwind dashed by them, almost running over Piper who had just come down the stairs.

"Whoa! Phoebe! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh, sorry Piper." said Phoebe, stopping immediately.

"Yeah, what's up with you Aunt Pheebs?"

"Overdosed on the coffee again, huh?" joked Chris. Phoebe gave them a look.

"_No_, I'm just late for this meeting with the board," moaned Phoebe.

"Doesn't your husband _own_ the board?" asked Piper.

"Technically, yes, Jason does, but I don't want it to look like I'm just where I am because of him, y'know? Plus he asked me to inform them about the changes while he's in Canada."

"Bet you kinda wish that you were still writing that advice column again?" said Wyatt.

"A bit. Which reminds me, I won't be back for lunch today, I'm interviewing this girl who just moved here from LA for the new advice column."

"What happened to Catherine?"

"She quit." said Phoebe shortly.

"Oh, too bad." sympathized Piper.

"So what're you doing today mom?" asked Chris.

"Oh, I thought I'd go visit pregnant and scary Paige in Magic School."

"Is she still on with that 'I'm too old to be a mom' thing?" asked Phoebe, shaking her head.

"Uh, yes! It doesn't help that Richard had to go to England for a month! He's practically the only one who can reassure Paige when she's all hyper. I can't wait 'til the baby's born. Oh well, just five more months of complaining and grouching about having a baby at forty-two," complained Piper.

"Yeah, then we get grouching about having to raise a kid at forty-two," cracked Phoebe.

"Well, she _is_ a bit old. I mean, when the kid's sixteen, I'll be like, thirty-two." said Chris helpfully.

Piper glared at him and Wyatt. "To school with the both of you, now! Or I blow something up!"

"Yes mom." Chris said, lifting his hands up in surrender. A few moments later the sound of the door closing was heard.

©WalkThruTheFire, August 19th 2004


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** A very dear friend of mine, without whom I could not have started this fic without my brain imploding from thinking too much, or my blowing my computer up.

**Disclaimer:** Heck, if I invented or owned anything, I would _tell_ you. Oh, and if any of the Charmed cast/crew see this…don't sue me, hire me! I _wouldn't_ have completely botched up Cole's little storyline. Or killed off Drew Fuller…

Chapter Two

Chris got out of the car, putting on his sunglasses and jumping onto his skateboard.

"See you, bro." he said to Wyatt, before starting to skate away.

"Whoa, not so fast dude. Are you bagging a lift off me, or skating home today?" asked Wyatt.

"I'll be gracing your car with my presence. Especially as it looks like it's gonna rain." added Chris, looking at the overcast sky. "Oh, but around seven I'm gonna go out, so make sure you're at home to cover for me, 'kay?" Chris slipped on his sunglasses.

"Chris! You're grounded!"

"Which is exactly why you need to be home to cover for me." said Chris smoothly.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Which girl is it?"

"Melanie."

"I thought you had a thing with Sandra?" asked Wyatt, confused.

"Yeah," said Chris. "Last week."

With that, he jumped back onto his skateboard and whizzed into school, managing to leap the few stairs at the beginning with a well-timed flip.

Wyatt rolled his eyes a second time, and killed the ignition, dashing into the school before the rain worsened.

_Ah, crap. Sometimes the fates are just against me, _thought Tasha, walking a bit faster so she wouldn't get too wet. _Figures that the first day of school would be all dreary and…wet._

Just as she thought this, the rain started to pour with a vengeance. Tasha groaned and ran for the large building looming in the distance, the torrents of water drenching her. She reached the depressing building and dashed into the hall for cover.

"Hey Chris." called Brian Morris, walking up to him.

"What's up?" smiled Chris, slapping his outstretched hand.

"Eh, nothing much." stated Chris' best friend, brushing his messy blond hair out of his eyes.

"Wet, this, isn't it?" asked Chastity Love, joining them.

"It's _rain_, Chas," said Brian.

"Yeah, that would be why it's _wet_." said Chastity sarcastically. Brian frowned, but stopped midway through his scathing reply.

"Whoa! Check _her_ out!" he yelped, motioning to the hallway. Chris turned, and his mouth fell open slightly. A girl had walked into the corridor, absolutely soaking wet. Her dark hair fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and she was wearing black jeans and a black top, with a white shrug over it, almost as a casual afterthought. The shrug was such a light colour that it was practically transparent. Her features were delicate and graceful, and she walked confidently down the hall. She looked at them, and with a hesitant smile headed over in their direction.

"Whoa." said Brian once more.

"Dude, put your eyes back in. Girlfriend here, remember?" snapped Chastity. Brian chuckled and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Like I could forget."

Chris remained silent.

"Hi," said Tasha, looking directly at Chris with large brown eyes, framed with the longest eyelashes he had ever seen. "I'm Tasha--call me Tash—I just moved here. Do you know where the principal's office is?"

"Principal's office on your first day? That was quick work girl!" cracked Brian, grinning.

"Yeah, I have a knack for trouble," she joked, turning her attention to Brian. Chris pulled himself together.

"I'm Chris," he said, smiling slightly. He pointed to each of his friends in turn. "This is Brian, and this is Chastity."

"Hey Chris, Brian and Chastity." said Tash, giggling.

"So, where'd you move from, new girl?" asked Chastity, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Los Angeles," said Tash simply.

"Cool." approved Chastity.

"Yeah, the thing is, I kinda have to check in with this Withers guy, and--"

"Oh, yeah," interrupted Brian. "Straight down the hall, and when you reach the science labs, hang a left. Not really _hang _but like the turn hang. Surfing term, y'know? Then go straight 'til you--"

"Dude, shut up. You're rambling," cut in Chris. "I'll take her."

He looked at Tash. She shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. He had the most amazing eyes, she noticed. Like twin emeralds dipped in acid, they seemed to glow.

"No, it's not necessary, really--"

"Nah, I insist." smiled Chris charmingly. Tash laughed.

"Well, in that case," she trailed off.

"Cool." said Chris. "Come on," he skated off. Tash stared after him, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, he does that a lot," said Brian. "Just give him a bit."

Sure enough, Chris came back in a few seconds.

"Sorry," he said, with a sheepish smile. Tash laughed.

"No big." she said, running a hand through her hair. "Absent-minded kind, huh?"

"All geniuses are!" defended Chris. They laughed. "Oh, right, the principal. Come on," he said, leading her down the hall.

"So, you're on that thing a lot, huh?" asked Tash, gesturing at the skateboard Chris held under his arm.

"Yeah, pretty much glued on. Just wait 'til I get my driver's license though!" laughed Chris.

"The roads will not be safe!" proclaimed Tash, mock-fearful.

"You got that right," he declared.

"Hmm. I think I've got your measure by now." said Tash.

"Oh yeah? So what is my 'measure'?" asked Chris, curiously.

"You're the bad boy type. Not exactly popular, but not popular. Infamous, if you will." speculated Tash.

"Not bad Tash. How'd you guess?"

"I used my heart…my intuition…" sang Tasha, emulating Jewel. Chris cracked up.

"You. Are. Psycho." he said between laughing fits.

"You know it," she giggled. They stopped. Chris waved at a door on the left.

"This would be the office," he said, looking at Tash.

"Oh, thanks Chris." smiled Tash warmly. She made to open the door, and paused.

"Would you terribly mind waiting for me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Scared?" teased Chris.

"Nervous." stated Tash.

"Suuurree," drawled Chris. "No problem T. I'll just wait outside, kay?"

"T?" asked Tash.

"It suits you more than Tash," explained Chris.

"It's a _letter_. How can it suit me more than a real name?" said Tash, confused.

"Oh, go have your meeting," said Chris, flapping his hands at her.

"Right, right," Tash, or rather, T said, grinning, entering the office.

(Principal's Office)

"Uh, hi," said Tash hesitantly.

"Ah, Ms. Fuller I presume?" said an airy voice from behind the desk. The voice belonged to a tall, African-American man with a pierced ear.

_Wow, this is a principal? He's so…he's so cool! I _knew_ they were doing it wrong in LA,_ thought Tash, smiling nervously.

"Please, sit down." Principal Withers gestured to the chair before him. Tash sank slowly into the seat. The principal pulled a file towards him, and started flipping through it, speaking aloud as he did.

"This is your file from LA," he informed her, still casually turning pages, "it says here you have excellent grades, and are a model student…until we reach your freshman year. You still attain groundbreaking scores, however…you are expelled for fighting."

Tash smiled weakly. _Wow, those things really do have everything in there,_ she mused. "Um, whoops?"

"No. Not 'whoops'. Why were you fighting?" asked the principal shortly.

"Okay, it's a long story. The guy I attack—um, _defended_ myself from was harassing me, so I took matters into my own hands. Especially since no one else would because he was the principal's nephew."

"Like Jennifer Lopez in _Enough_, huh?" asked Principal Withers, smiling suddenly.

"You could say that," said Tash in relief. "Plus, the principal there completely refused to take my story into account. He told the board that I had issues because I was adopted."

"He said that?" asked Principal Withers in shock.

"Yeah. Sensitive guy, huh?" said Tash dryly. The principal flipped through the file again.

"Ah. Norman Blythe. That clears it up for me."

"You know him?" asked Tash, surprised.

"Oh yeah. I beat him up three times in high school."

"Um, okay," said Tash, unnerved.

"He was a sneak," defended Principal Withers. "And a—is that Christopher?" he craned his neck to clarify if it was Chris.

"Chris? Oh, yeah, he said he would wait for me."

"Are you close with him?" asked the principal, giving her a look.

"Um, I just arrived, but…he seems friendly enough. As well as his friends--"

"Brian and Chastity?" asked Principal Withers.

"Yeah!"

"Hm. Well, a word of advice Ms. Fuller. Stay away from that boy."

Tash looked up, startled. "Why?"

"He's a bad influence. Oh, he's extremely intelligent. Highest grades in his year, and all his test scores are perfect. An exceptional IQ. But, he's a renegade. A rebel. A James Dean wannabe."

"With all due respect, I think I can make my own friends." Tash stood up.

"Understandable." smiled the principal. "Good luck,"

"Thanks," said Tash, and left the office.

"So how'd it go?" asked Chris. "You were ages."

"Oh, not bad. We just talked about my last school, and insulted my old principal a bit."

"Really?" interrupted Chris, looking interested.

"Oh yeah. Turn out this guy beat up my old principal in high school a few times."

"Wow. Didn't know he had it in him."

"Yeah, Withers is pretty cool for an old dude," agreed Tash. "Oh, and he also went on about what a troublemaker you are." she teased.

"What? Me?" asked Chris innocently, causing Tash to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Yes, you. But he also rambled about how intelligent you are, and what a high IQ you have. You'd better not be challenging my position for class know-it-all," she said, mock-threateningly.

"Nah, I'd be too scared," returned Chris. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh, I'd better go," said Chris. "Do you know where your first class is?"

"Hm," Tash checked a sheet. "Spanish."

"Oh, damn." he said, looking crestfallen. "I'm taking French."

"I already speak French," smiled Tash.

"Show-off," muttered Chris.

"Hey!" cried Tash.

"Just kidding. Do you know where the Spanish Room is?" he asked.

"Um, let's see…maybe…next to the principal's office?" said Tash sarcastically, jerking her thumb towards the door.

"Oh, too bad. I could have taken you long way if you weren't so observant." joked Chris.

"And make me late for class?" said Tash, horrified.

"Ooh, cardinal sin in your book, huh?" he teased.

"Very funny. I'll see you later, 'kay?" said Tash.

"Yeah. Oh, and sit with me, Chas and Brian at lunch today, alright?"

"Yeah, why not?" shrugged Tash.

"And don't be so excited about it!" quipped Chris.

"Oh, but I just can't help it!" squealed Tash in a fake teenybopper voice. Chris laughed.

"See you later."

"'Bye!"

©WalkThruTheFire, 21st August 2004


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** A very dear friend of mine, without whom I could not have started this fic without my brain imploding from thinking too much, or my blowing my computer up. Señora Timberlake…check out the dessert, girlfriend! Ooh, plus…look at the partners! ROTFLMAOSTC!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Heck, if I invented or owned anything, I would _tell_ you. Oh, and if any of the Charmed cast/crew see this…don't sue me, hire me! I _wouldn't_ have completely botched up Cole's little storyline. Or killed off Drew Fuller…

**Thanks:**To everyone who reviewed. And if you want to find out what happened to Chris, try: because I don't want to spoil it for anyone else.

**Random Fact:** Ent's rock.

Chapter Three

Tasha took her tray and looked around the crowded cafeteria, searching for Chris.

"Over here Tash!" called a voice, and she turned to see Brian waving at her. She grinned at him and walked over, sitting down at the table and casually flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"Hey," she said, looking over Chris, Brian and Chastity. "What'd I miss?"

"Ah, nothing much," said Chastity airily. She frowned and poked at her plate. "Is this supposed to be gravy?"

"I think it's turkey and gravy." said Tash.

"Then why's it _green_?" asked Chastity. Tash shrugged. "Food colouring? Blended veggie? I dunno." she said nonchalantly.

"This food here really sucks." said Brian, skipping his turkey over for his roll. "Tip? Get bread. It's hard for even _our_ cafeteria to ruin."

Tash rolled her eyes. "I'll remember that." she picked up her peach cobbler.

"Honestly Brian," said Chastity. "It's her first day in this hellhole, and all you can talk about is the lousy cafeteria food."

"Hey! Think of it as a survival course." defended Brian.

"Someone's being very quiet suddenly," observed Tasha, looking over at Chris. He snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I was thinking."

"That's new," teased Chastity good-naturedly. Chris screwed up a tissue and threw it at her in response.

"Good comeback," said Tash sarcastically.

"Hey, what is this? Pick-on-Chris day? 'Cuz I didn't get the memo." said Chris, pouting.

"Aww." chorused Chastity and Tash in unison.

"Dude, that face works _every time_," said Brian, slapping Chris a high five.

"Enough about you, let's talk about the new girl," started Chastity.

"Huh? Let's not and say we did--" began Tash.

"Nice try. So, let's start with the cross examination." smiled Chastity.

"Ooh, do you need her to be frisked?" asked Chris, lifting an eyebrow. "'Cuz I'd be glad to help out with that." he continued blandly.

"Pervert!" cried Tash, smacking him on the arm.

"Ow! What?" he said innocently.

"Children, children." interrupted Brian.

"What?" asked Chris and Tash together.

"I believe we were in the midst of finding out more about you?" said Brian mildly.

"I believe you were," agreed Tasha.

"So, Tash. Why'd you move here? From LA, no less." asked Chastity.

"Um…I was expelled from my last school…so I thought it would be good to start anew, you know?"

"You were _expelled_?" asked Chastity incredulously. "What _for_?"

"Fighting." said Tasha, looking straight ahead. "Only, I was framed. I didn't have a fair trial. I'm innocent I tell you, innocent!"

The group cracked up.

"Where do you live then?" asked Chris, interestedly.

"Why would _you_ want to know?" teased Tash. "Some ulterior motive in mind?"

Chris smiled, unabashed. "Perhaps," he smirked.

"Seriously? Corner of Fifth and Oak."

"Did your folks throw a fit when you were expelled?" asked Brian.

"Um, no. I'm adopted. And Rachel—my guardian—she owns property all over California, so she just gave me the keys to one of her houses and split. I don't contact her and she doesn't contact me. Every month I get a check that is enough to cover whatever I need which is drawn from selling stuff my…parents…left me."

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry," said Brian, looking contrite.

"Don't be. It's a cool house," said Tash, looking confused.

"No, I mean about your parents," said Brian.

"Oh. _Them_. I guess I don't really mind. I mean, they didn't want me, right?"

"Are they dead, or…should I _not_ be asking this?" asked Chastity. "I occasionally say the wrong things."

Chris snorted. "_Occasionally_, my ass."

"They aren't dead. They just left me at the orphanage." Tash shrugged. "All I know about them, I got from Rachel. Which isn't much. It's impossible to track them down, so, hey, whatever."

"I shall change the subject now," said Chastity firmly. "Because I am scared I shall say something really, _really _insensitive and stupid."

"Nah, it's no biggie," said Tash noncommittally.

"Hey! So, you live alone right?" said Brian suddenly.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Oh, 'cause I was thinking. No adults around, you could throw the party of the century."

"You _would_ think of that Bri," said Chris sarcastically. The bell ringing saved Brian from responding.

"Ooh, history." said Tash, standing up. "Anyone with me?" Chris opened his mouth, but was cut off by another voice.

"I am."

Tash turned to see who had spoken. It was a girl, blonde and blue eyed. She was wearing a cheerleading outfit.

"Um…"

"I'm Jenny." Jenny stuck out her hand. Tasha took it and shook.

"Hi. I'm Tasha." she smiled.

"Hey Tasha. Come on, I'll show you where your class is. Mr. Hawthorne, right?"

"Yeah. If it's not too much trouble,"

"No! 'Course not. Come on."

Tash turned to look at the trio behind her.

"Do you guys mind?" she asked hesitantly.

Chastity saw the look on Chris' face and answered before he said something stupid.

"Nah, it's cool. Go make friends." she smiled.

"OK. I'll see you later," Tash waved and turned back to Jenny. Jenny whispered something in her ear, and laughing, the two walked off.

"Now Chris," said Chastity. "Don't start."

"Start? What's there to start? You know, I thought she'd be nice. She _seemed_ nice."

"She _is_ nice Chris! You're just being prejudiced 'cuz you hate Jenny Locke's guts."

"Damn straight. I give it a week before Tash starts to mutate into a Barbie doll."

"Chris," began Brian firmly. "Don't be an idiot. She is really nice, and she hasn't done anything to you, so just…"

"I am in her history class too, y'know! I could have taken her."

"Chris. She just moved here from LA. She just wants to make friends, all right?" said Chastity, exasperated.

"Whatever," snapped Chris. "Just don't expect me to be understanding. Or like her when she goes dumb blonde."

"Funnily enough, we don't." said Brian, before picking up his backpack. "Now come on. We're late."

(In History Class)

"In conclusion, we shall be working on a project about the Salem Witch Trials. I have already sorted you into pairs," Mr. Hawthorne paused. "Which are nonnegotiable." The class groaned.

"The project shall consist of a report—ten pages, minimum—which includes visual aids. I shall expect everyone in this class to do more than the minimum if they want to pass."

The class groaned again.

Mr. Hawthorne gave a thin smile. "Look at it this way. Next year, you'll be seniors and then you're out of here. I'm stuck in this dump forever. Now, I shall call your pairs and I want you to get into them immediately." He looked down at a piece of paper.

"Jenny Locke, Deirdre Hawkins."

"Alex Potter, Michelle Lee."

"Aaron Hollyer, Lydia Woodriver."

"Mark Chunsburger, James Decoudre."

"Tiffany Cheng, Fred Morris."

"Tasha Fuller, Christopher Halliwell."

Tasha picked up her stuff and moved next to Chris.

"Hey," she said, smiling. Chris nodded his head in acknowledgement, and turned away from her. Tash frowned, confused. Mr. Hawthorne finished calling out the pairs, and sat down at his desk.

"So, should we get started?" she said, trying again.

"Yeah, sure." Chris turned back to her. "So, what do you think of Jenny?" he asked abruptly.

Tasha looked up from her textbook. "Oh, she's nice. Really sweet—we're going to the mall after school lets out."

Chris gave a tight smile. "Oh. That's…nice."

"Is something wrong, Chris?" asked Tash, even more confused.

"Oh nothing. Well, actually, yes." he amended. "It's just…OK. Jenny, right? She's…um…she's not exactly the nicest person, y'know? I don't know if you should be getting close to her."

"She seemed nice enough," said Tash, a slightly dangerous tone entering her voice.

"Yeah, well, that's 'cause you don't know her as well as I do. She's a real nasty piece of work."

"Listen Chris. I appreciate your concern, but I can make my own friends. I don't need you to condone who I want to hang out with, alright?"

Chris' eyes narrowed. "I was just trying to help out, but if that's how you're going to read into it--"

"No, you know what? Don't help. I seriously don't need it, OK? I don't know what issues you have with Jen, but leave me out if it."

"What the Hell is wrong with you? You asked if I had a problem, and I'm telling you what it is!"

"No, you went from telling me your problem to basically telling me not to talk to someone who was being perfectly friendly! What am I, a pet dog or something?"

"Stop putting words into my mouth!" snapped Chris angrily.

"I'm not—never mind. Let's just work on this. I'll find information, you take notes."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Tash thumbed through the textbook, at point reading out random facts. After a few minutes, she glanced over at Chris. She was annoyed to notice that his writing pad was full of doodles and geometric designs.

"What are you doing?" asked Tash shrilly.

"I'm doodling because I'm bored. Good enough for you, mom?"

"You're supposed to be taking notes!" hissed Tash angrily.

"Well, I decided not to."

"Listen, Christopher--" The bell rang, signifying the end of the period.

"Chris, if you value your life, you'll hang around after school everyday until this project is finished, got it?"

"Sorry, can't. I'm busy today."

"Tomorrow, you're staying back." her eyes narrowed 'til they were mean little slits. "Geez, fine. Whatever." said Chris, getting up and slinging his backpack over one shoulder. He left the classroom without a backward glance as Tash seethed.

©WalkThruTheFire, 4th September 2004


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** A very dear friend of mine, without whom I could not have started this fic without my brain imploding from thinking too much, or my blowing my computer up. And I love her very much and would like to inform her Aadi's birthday is on the 7th of September. And I would ALSO like to mention how I used the candle analogy in this chapter, and to inquire how the novella is going.

**Disclaimer:** Heck, if I invented or owned anything, I would _tell_ you. Oh, and if any of the Charmed cast/crew see this…don't sue me, hire me! I _wouldn't_ have completely botched up Cole's little storyline. Or killed off Drew Fuller…

**Thanks:**To everyone who reviewed.

**Random Fact: **I love Orlando Bloom, but think that 'Orli' is the worst nickname EVER…

Chapter Four

"Will you just pay attention for _one second_?!" shouted Tash exasperatedly. Chris was leaning back in a chair, his feet propped on the table and his sunglasses covering his eyes. He stretched slightly and turned his head.

"Why bother? It's just a project, sweetheart. Don't sweat it."

"I am not your sweetheart, and I _am _sweating it because I don't want to screw up this assignment!"

"It is not that big a deal."

"Listen buddy," said Tash, jabbing a finger at Chris. "I am not giving up my afternoon's to just come and hang out in the history room with some punk, got it? I want to get an A for this, and if you get in my way, you're dead meat. Now stop acting like a dropout and help me!"

"You know, when you get mad, you squish together all those gorgeous features, and frankly…it's just not attractive in the least."

This was a flat-out lie, of course. Chris thought Tasha Fuller was gorgeous whether angry, happy, sad, or displaying any other emotion, for that matter.

Of course, the majority of the time she was angry. And usually at him.

"Oooh!" Tasha crunched some paper together. "Hear that? That's me scrunching my face and wishing I could break yours!"

"Temper, temper." said Chris, as calm as the ocean at dawn.

"And why are you wearing sunglasses? We're inside!"

"It's called 'style'. I doubt you posses any, judging by that outfit." he looked her up and down. She was wearing a long, flowing, powder-blue skirt and a royal blue v-neck short-sleeved top. She looked amazing, but why tell her that?

Tasha groaned. She would be much madder, but how could she? The way his chestnut brown hair fell over his forehead (She loved floppy hair on guys), his green eyes (Although they were covered by those _awful_ sunglasses), and his chiseled features…

"Listen Chris. I am not standing for this anymore. Can you just pull your weight?"

"Oh, go to Hell. It's where you belong anyway," he said, by way of response.

"I don't have to! Knowing you is Hell enough!" snapped Tash. Chris grinned. She was sharp, he had to give her that. She'd better not push it though.

"What're you grinning about?" she demanded. "Someone hand you a mirror?"

That did it. He lifted up his shades, peering out from under them.

"Listen princess," he said coolly. "You're trying my patience. And my patience is a candle." He stood up and walked closer to her. He slowly took off his sunglasses and looked her right in the bright brown eyes with his green ones. He was much too close for her comfort…she could smell the chocolate that he had eaten for lunch…

"A candle," he repeated, enjoying the obvious effect he was having on her senses. "It burns bright at first, but then it just gets shorter, and shorter…'til…it goes out." He moved his face closer to hers. She closed her eyes, trying to gain her composure.

_Now Halliwell!_ He thought frantically. _Kiss her now!_ He began to lean further in, but stopped suddenly as her eyes flew open. "Are you being literal, or just using a _really_ stupid metaphor?" she said coolly, before turning away and opening a book. He set his jaw and melted into the chair once more.

"You know what? Never mind. I am so tense now, that there's no way we'll get any work done. Let's just…leave." she slammed her books shut and crammed them into her backpack.

"Fine by me." said Chris serenely. He stepped out, and waited for Tash. She stomped out a few seconds later, slamming the door behind her. She stalked down the corridor, Chris close behind her, his long legs eating up the distance.

Suddenly she stopped, Chris almost slamming into her.

"Damn. I forgot my notebook."

"So get it tomorrow," said Chris.

"Listen, Neanderthal. There are things in that notebook I _really _don't want anyone else to see, OK? So you'll excuse me if I don't take your advice." Tash whirled around and started to walk back to the History room. He followed her, just to annoy her.

"Amscray, erkjay," she hissed. He clenched his fists. It was a rule of his that you never hit a girl. Not ever. No matter how crazy she made you. Never. But it was a rule Tash was tempting him to break. _Just once,_ he pleaded with his conscience. _Just once, right in the kisser._

"Are you sure no-one's ever pooped you one? You know, just got so mad that they punched you?" he asked conversationally.

"I'm sure plenty of people have 'popped you one'." she snapped.

He lost his temper. He seized her and slammed her against the wall, pinning her there with his arms.

"What is your problem?" he hissed between his teeth. "I'm being perfectly nice, and--"

"Perfectly nice?" she said a little hysterically. "Bull. You've been acting like a stubborn, spoilt wart."

"Listen, _Tasha_, I don't know what your issue is with me, but--"

"My issue with you is that you're an annoying brat, who thinks of no-one but himself, and has a problem with me 'cuz I happen to be friends with a girl he hates!" she shouted. "Why don't you just get over yourself, 'cuz you're not all that!"

"Shut up! Just—shut up! God! I thought you were different, you know. When you first arrived. I thought you were actually a nice person. I was so wrong…all you do is criticize and nag, and put people down."

"I _am_ a nice person. Just not to bottom-dwellers like you! God, why don't _you_ try moving to a different school, a whole different _city_, and see if you don't want to make friends? Not to fit in? Just leave me alone Chris. You're being an absolute ass over _nothing_. I have done _nothing_ to you. So just…just screw off!" she yelled, fire in her eyes. She slid past him and ran off, turning down the hallway. Chris blinked, and stared after her.

_What just happened?_ Shouted his brain. _What the HELL did you do? Why did you do that? ARE YOU NUTS!?_ Chris slammed his head against the wall and groaned. Why did he let his temper just take him over sometimes? Why didn't he control it? Shaking his head, he ran after Tash, thinking she might be in the History room getting her notebook.

No such luck. He saw the lilac spiral-bound book resting on a desk, and picked it up, shoving it into his pocket. _I'll give it to her tomorrow,_ he though decisively, _I'll return it and apologize. _He was about to leave the building for home when he heard a strange noise coming from the Spanish room. He looked in through the window and winced at what he saw. Tash was inside, sitting at a desk and crying, her face in her hands. _OK, that's entirely my fault. I am such a jerk._ He knew he should go inside and apologize, but something was stopping him. He had his pride, and she had been as nasty to him as he had been to her. He dropped the notebook onto the floor outside the door, and orbed out, his hands in his pockets. _Tomorrow, _he thought. _I'll make it up to her tomorrow._

_Maybe._

©WalkThruTheFire, 4th September 2004


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** The September 11th victims. This chapter has nothing to do with them, and I'm not deluding myself that this is meaningful to their deaths, or anyone of their loved ones will give a damn…but I just want whoever reads this to remember them, and realize that they were just innocent bystanders.

**Disclaimer:** Heck, if I invented or owned anything, I would _tell_ you. Oh, and if any of the Charmed cast/crew see this…don't sue me, hire me! I _wouldn't_ have completely botched up Cole's little storyline. Or killed off Drew Fuller…

**Thanks:**To everyone who reviewed.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **For the sake of familiarity, all the movies/music/singers/actors etc. are the same as _our_ time. E.g., They just watched Spiderman 2 this year, and Orlando Bloom is still 22, and Smallville/BtVS/Angel etc. are still existent.

**IMPORTANT NOTE 2: **Strangely, this fic is kinda like Dominique1's Back to the Past (I skimmed the first few chapters). But then, it's not hard to imagine Chris as a wiseass bad boy teen. The big difference is that this is a romance.

**Random Fact: **Bob is cool.

Chapter Five

(The Football Pitch Bleachers)

Chris jogged up to the bleachers where Tash was sitting, engrossed a thick black book.

"Hey," he said, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Sorry I'm late,"

Tash made a noncommittal noise and turned a page. Chris frowned. She had been like this all day, staying out of his way in the halls and ignoring him in the classes where they were together.

"Listen," he started, thinking about what he had done yesterday. He stopped. Tash fixed him with a stare. "Yes?"

"Nothing." he snapped, flopping down onto the seat above her and silently cursing his pride. Tash released an annoyed breath and slammed her book down.

"What's up?" he asked tentatively. Tash looked as him as though to gauge whether he was messing with her or really asking.

"It's this project. It's so…unimaginative. And when it's not being boring, it's just disturbing!"

"How so?" asked Chris, interested despite himself.

"Listen to this: 'after the nails were ripped out, needles were shoved into the quicks. Special boots were used to lacerate flesh and crush bone. Thumbscrews were used to crush the fingers and toes. Acid was poured on victims, and hands were immersed in pots of boiling oil and water'."

"Um, ew?" said Chris.

"I know. And a lot of these references picture witches as ugly old hags with warts on their noses."

"Hey!" said Chris, insulted.

"I know! And there's all this bull about 'Cowan's' and craft names, and how Book of Shadows are destroyed upon the witch's death…" she trailed off angrily.

"You seem to know a lot about witchcraft," said Chris, looking at Tash interestedly.

"Just as much as the next person. I mean, you understood everything I was talking about." pointed out Tash. Chris merely smiled and looked away. Suddenly, a gust of wind grabbed a sheaf of papers and whisked them away.

"Oh no!" Tash snatched for them and missed.

"Got them," said Chris, jumping into the air and grabbing them.

"Thanks," breathed Tash, reaching up for them. In the process of taking them from Chris' still outstretched hand, she had to look up directly into his face. She took a sharp breath. _Breathe girl,_ she told herself sternly. _Ignore the great shoulders, gorgeous face…oh my God, I love his cologne._

Chris shook himself, smiled, and handed her the papers. Tash took them, turned around, and the moment was broken. He immediately regretted giving them back.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Our project." said Tash, placing a book firmly on top of them.

"Our—how long is it?" he asked, shocked.

"Sixteen pages." she said, opening another book. Chris felt slightly guilty. His method of finishing projects was to take it easy 'til the day before the deadline, then hitting the java all night and starting (and finishing) it.

And getting A's anyway.

"Listen, I didn't mean to stick you with all the work, but--" he began. Tash snorted.

"Sure you didn't."

Whatever previous tender feelings he had had for her quickly evaporated in the cool evening breeze.

"You know, you really have an attitude problem," said Chris, trying to keep the anger in his voice down to a bare minimum.

"I do?" asked Tash. "Do you really think so?" she asked conversationally.

"Not to mention what a big pain in the ass you are," snapped Chris.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black! When it comes to pain, I'm a paper cut and you're an amputation without anesthesia!" retorted Tash heatedly. Chris stood up so fast he almost lost his balance.

"What the Hell is _wrong_ with you? I'm trying to apologize!"

"And I'm making it pretty clear I'm not accepting it!" yelled Tash, just as loudly.

"See, now, that would be the attitude problem. Why are you so stubborn?"

"Stubborn?" gasped Tash angrily. "_Stubborn?_" __She was shaking with rage. She held up her right hand and pointed it at Chris. "I am _stubborn_?"

"Yes, stubborn and arrogant and bossy and snobbish!"

Tasha stared at Chris, hatred in her eyes. She felt livid enough to cheerfully kill Chris, furious enough to hit him.

"You--" she spluttered, and then words failed her. "I hate you!" she yelled, pushing the air with her hand as though it was him. What happened next was something Chris didn't expect and Tash _wouldn't _expect.

Chris opened his mouth in shock. Zooming straight towards him was a fireball. He quickly dove to the side, narrowly missing being incinerated.

"What—what was that?" gasped Tash. Chris immediately rose to his feet and gazed at Tash levelly.

"Why don't you tell me, demon?" Chris raised his hands to blow her up, then hesitated. She looked so frightened; she was staring at her hand as though expecting it to suddenly grow scales or blow up, or something equally as strange. Her hair had come down out of its neat bun and was gathered around her shoulders. She resembled a rabbit in car headlights, scared and lost.

"_Are_ you a demon?" asked Chris doubtfully.

"What the Hell are you talking about? What's wrong with me?" shouted Tash, suddenly angry. Four or five more fireballs zoomed out of her palms, going all over the place.

"Whoa! Stop it!" cried Chris, diving to avoid one. "Just, calm down—if you don't, you'll keep on throwing those."

"And how am I supposed to _calm down_ when fire is streaming from my palms?!" shrieked Tash, backing away, dangerously close to the edge of the bleacher.

"Tash, be careful--" started Chris, then leaped the platforms as Tash tumbled down. She landed in a heap at the bottom of the bleachers.

"Tash…are you okay?" asked Chris anxiously, shaking Tash.

"Uh…" Tasha's eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh great. Faint on me. Feel free." grumbled Chris. He lifted up her limp body easily and gently placed her onto the bottom platform of the bleachers.

_So, what do you do Halliwell? Is she a good demon or a bad demon? Yeesh. Isn't that a line from _The Wizard of Oz

Chris looked around and quickly came to a decision. He grabbed a pen and piece of paper and scrawled the address of the Halliwell Manor onto it. Leaving it under Tash's backpack where she was sure to see it, he orbed out.

(Later)

Tasha groaned, and sat up. "What happened?" she asked aloud. She immediately wished he hadn't, as her head started to throb painfully. Suddenly, she remembered the strange fire that had issued from her hands. She stood up and looked around worriedly.

_Okay, just get home and forget about it. It was probably just a dream._ She strained to remember what had happened. _I was working on the project…I remember wondering where Chris was…but then he turned up and I got mad…then the weird fire thing happened…Of course!_ She suddenly realized in a moment of clarity. _It was a dream! I must've fallen asleep…whoa, that was one _insane_ dream._ She chuckled and started to gather her things. She picked up her backpack and noticed a piece of paper fluttering out from under it. Tash picked it up and frowned. There was a message written in a hasty scrawl. It read:

_You need to learn to control it. Go to…_

There was an address. _Need to control what? _Thought Tash. _Oh. That means…Oh. My. God. Ohmygod!_ She started to pace. _What do I do? What do I do? And…oh my God, did I hurt Chris? _She couldn't remember the fire ever hitting him, but she did have a vague recollection of him shouting something about a…demon? _He must've caught me when I fell and ran off or something. _A part of her noted with annoyance that she must have been unconscious when his arms were around her.

Regarding the paper once more, she made up her mind. Tash slung her backpack over her shoulder and strode off purposefully.

(Halliwell Manor)

"Wyatt," called Piper. "Have you seen Chris?"

Wyatt turned from the television. "Nope. My guess is he's out getting drunk."

"Wyatt!" scolded Piper.

"What mom? The truth hurts!" grinned Wyatt.

"It's an official rule of sibling-ship that you _never_ tell an adult what's really going on." chided Piper.

"So you'd rather not hear about him getting wasted and sleeping around?" Piper clapped her hands over her ears and said, "I trust Chris to not be stupid." She ran off.

"Not to be stupid? I'd rather trust a demon to not try and kill us," muttered Wyatt, turning back to the movie playing. His movie watching was once again interrupted, but this time by the doorbell. He opened the door and grinned. There was a pretty girl standing on the doorstep.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. I have a kind of…problem," she said cagily. Wyatt lifted an eyebrow. "What kind of problem?"

"A weird kind of problem." Wyatt looked unfazed, "Okay. Um, I can…" she leaned closer. "I can shoot fire from my hands." she leaned back and closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face as though expecting him to denounce her as nuts and call the nice men in white coats. Instead, Wyatt took a step back into the house.

"MOM! We have a problem!" he called.

©WalkThruTheFire, September 11th 2004.

_--God grant me the serenity_

_To accept the things I cannot change;_

_The courage to change the things I can, and _

_Wisdom to know the difference—_

**_God bless the souls who died today three years ago. May they find peace and freedom for eternity._**


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** A very dear friend of mine, without whom I could not have started this fic without my brain imploding from thinking too much, or my blowing my computer up. I wish I could've gone to Tony's seminar NSYNCA! I'll DEFINITELY be going next year though. Oh, and, today, at sunset, I saw a blue that could've been Julian's.

**Disclaimer:** Heck, if I invented or owned anything, I would _tell_ you. Oh, and if any of the Charmed cast/crew see this…don't sue me, hire me! I _wouldn't_ have completely botched up Cole's little storyline. Or killed off Drew Fuller… -- and my description of dominions/dominations is gotten from Hines', an absolute genius—you can find her off  – she pwns.

**Thanks: **To everyone who reviewed.

**Random Fact: **My dad is a weirdo who believes in Zone 51, Roswell, and the Bermuda Triangle.

Chapter Six

(Later)

Tash hummed happily as she tossed some cloves into the pot bubblingon the stove. After the initial suspicious welcome, she had demonstrated the fireball thing and Piper had sat down with her and explained.

"_So, you're telling me I'm a witch," said Tash slowly._

"_Well, we don't know what you are really. But, as you demonstrated when you threw that fireball, you're definitely not just normal." said Piper kindly._

"_You're a witch?" asked Tash, in the same flat tone. _

"_Yes I am. And we understand that this might be a bit hard to grasp…but the sooner you get used to it, the better."_

"_Shit," breathed Tash._

"_Yeah." agreed Wyatt._

"_You know what?" said Piper suddenly. "My husband, Leo, can probably figure out what you are. What about I ask him…then we can help you out a little. A couple of potions, et cetera…Wyatt, maybe you could take her up to the Book of Shadows?"_

Wyatt had shown her that huge book of spells, and flipped through it a little. Then they had started talking about music and movies and had gotten sidetracked. His aunt Phoebe had returned home from work, and although she was a mistrustful at first, they had gotten along famously. _Great taste in literature,_ thought Tash cheerily. Finally, Piper had delegated herself the task of teaching her how to make a potion or two.

Leo had confirmed that she was obviously some sort of magical person, but what kind, he couldn't say. He had sensed some witch power in her however, and was currently in talks with the other 'Elders', some sort of heavenly senate or something. A voice snapped Tash out of her reverie.

"You seem to be taking this very well," noted Piper, smiling. Tash shrugged.

"I always believed in magic. But I think I'm in shock or something." she tugged on a lock of her hair. "Every few minutes I freak out…my mind starts screaming stuff like 'oh my God' over and over."

"The same thing happened to me when I found my powers." said Piper sympathetically. Then she frowned. "Wait a sec. How did you get our address again?"

"Like I told Wyatt, I don't know. It was just under my backpack when I came to."

Piper's brow creased in worry.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tash, worried.

"Not really, it's just…" she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Could you answer that sweetie?"

"Sure," Tash wiped her hands off on a dishcloth and went to open the door. Swinging it open with a cheery smile on her face, she froze.

"What are you doing here?" she asked aggressively.

"Um…I live here?" said Chris tentatively.

"You…what?" Tash asked dumbfounded. Chris pushed past her and made a beeline for the living room. She followed him angrily and stood threateningly over him as he flopped onto an easy chair.

"Tash, your potion is gonna vanquish itself if you don't—Chris! When did you get back sweetie? Why are you so late?" Piper added in a disapproving tone as she entered the room.

"Hey mom. Sorry, I was with Brian," said Chris with a winning smile.

"Didn't I hear the doorbell? Why didn't you orb in?" said Piper, not letting up.

"I didn't want to orb in because I thought that Tash might still be around…I didn't know how much she knew."

"_You_ left the note," said Tash suddenly, clueing in.

"Duh," said Chris, giving Tash a strange look. "So, what are you? A witch?" he asked, interestedly.

"No. Well, I don't know yet. Maybe. Leo said there might be. Or maybe not."

"Anyone care to interpret Tash-babble to normal language?" asked Chris in a loud voice.

"Christopher…" said Piper warningly.

"Hey, Tash," called a voice suddenly. Tash looked up to see Wyatt entering the room. "I found that movie you said you wanted to see," he said, holding out a CD.

"Hey, thanks!" she said, taking the proffered movie with a smile.

"Dude," interrupted Chris. "Is that my copy of _Coyote Ugly_?"

"You have a copy of _Coyote Ugly_?" asked Tash.

"I happen to think Leann Rimes is hot," defended Chris. "Unlike certain less good-looking people."

"How brave of you to agree that you're one of the ugly ones," countered Tash.

Piper looked confused. "I take it you two know each other?"

"He's in some of my classes in school." clarified Tash.

"He?" said Chris in an insulted tone. "I have a name."

"Yeah, it's 'amoeba'." Tash looked at Piper earnestly. "Seriously Piper. Why waste a great name like 'Christopher' on _him_?"

Piper grinned and went back into the kitchen.

"Isn't she supposed to be defending me?" wondered Chris aloud.

"Maybe not. You _are_ a wart sometimes, said Wyatt, grinning.

"And Christopher _is_ a great name. I though that if I'd ever have a son, I'd name him Christopher. Then I met _him_."

"Shouldn't you be thanking me for leaving that note?" asked Chris, looking slightly hurt.

"Didn't I already? Whoops. Thank you. Now can I go back to being a jerk?"

"You're welcome and sure."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "When I see the two of you talk, I am strangely reminded of--" he was interrupted by a mist of blue orbs.

"Hi dad," said Chris, smiling. Wyatt echoed his sentiment.

"Hi boys. Tasha," Leo said earnestly, turning to her. "Sorry it took me so long. Your case happened to be…unique."

"Unique?" echoed Tash hollowly.

"That doesn't sound too good Dad. What's wrong?" asked Chris worriedly. Leo took a deep breath.

"Wyatt, go get your mother and aunts." Wyatt orbed out. "Tasha…you'd better sit down."

(Later)

"So what's all the cloak-and-dagger?" asked Phoebe impatiently.

"Yeah, I was busy thinking about how my child will suffer, having a mother who's so old she has grey hair," grumbled Paige.

"Paige, you do not have grey hair!" said Piper, a little exasperatedly.

"Well, what was so important that you had to drag me out of magic school? I found this really cool spell I wanted to try out."

"Figures." muttered Chris.

"I heard that young man!" said Paige tartly, although there was no real rancor in her eyes.

Leo coughed slightly.

"I think we're here for a reason," he said calmly. He quickly introduced Tasha to Paige, who seemed to take an instant liking to her.

"Firstly," said Leo. "I want to tell you Chris, that we Elders have unanimously decided that you are old enough to have your first charge."

"What?" asked Chris, surprised. "Aw, do I have to?"

"Christopher, just try it out. Your brother Wyatt has had one before."

"Yeah, but I hated it," chipped in Wyatt.

"Thanks for the contribution Wyatt." said Leo dryly.

"No prob Dad."

"I don't understand," said Tash, confused. "What's a 'charge'?"

"Oh, every whitelighter--" began Wyatt.

"That's the angel-type thing, right?" interrupted Tash.

"Yeah, kinda. They all have a 'charge', a witch they look after."

"But you're only a half whitelighter."

"Yeah, so I have a choice of whether I want one or not." explained Wyatt.

"I see."

"Anyway," interrupted Chris. "Yes, I'll try taking on a charge. Now spill about Tash."

"I was getting to that." Leo looked squarely at Tash, who was by this time, on the edge of her seat, gnawing on a nail.

"Tasha, as I said before, there is some witch in you. But that's not all. Your mother was half a witch and half a Dominion."

"What's a Dominion?" asked Tash nervously. She looked so tense that Chris took pity on her.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered in her ear so no one could hear. He slung an arm around her shoulders. She smiled slightly, but otherwise gave no sign she had heard him.

"A Dominion is a type of angel."

"Like a whitelighter?" asked Tash.

"No, a whitelighter is actually a human who did…well…"

"Who did great good in his life." filled in Piper, smiling at Leo proudly. "As my husband is too shy to say."

"That's different from an angel," said Leo. "A Dominion is an angel of the second circle. They're…well, they're…"

He stood up and began to pace. "Dominions are spirits." Leo said at last. "Although they're made of the same stuff as angels and are immortal, they're not like your typical messenger angel or even an archangel. They're a whole different order of spirit. Dominions, or dominations as they are sometimes called, rule over angels and are responsible for cosmic order, for maintaining a balance. They're more like a force of nature than anything else I know to compare them to."

"Tell them the rest, Leo," said Paige, giving Leo a look. "I read up a bit on these things at Magic School, and I think you'd better give them the full story. You owe it to Tash."

"Look, it's difficult to explain." Leo said. "You know how some people think the Angel of Death is evil? But, he is neither good nor evil, he just is?"

"Yeah," said Chris, biting his lip slightly.

"Whoa, there's really an Angel of Death?" said Tash, who looked a little pale.

"Yes, but let's not get sidetracked," said Wyatt, who was looking quite interested.

Leo nodded briefly. "Dominions are the same way. They just are. Like the air they rule, they can be a spring breeze or a hurricane. The spirits in their charge are both good and evil. One may lead a man into the street, chasing after a windblown twenty-dollar bill, only to have him get hit by a bus. Another might do the same thing to help a guy meet his one true love. Why dominions do what they do is a mystery."

"And, let's just say they don't always have your best interests at heart." Paige added.

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.

"I've read about one of a dominion's dukes walking into a meeting of this powerful demon brotherhood." Paige said. "He just walked in and ordered those demons around…powerful demons. You know what that duke had them do? He had them set a hospital on fire and burn it to the ground while his soldiers of air fanned the flames so hot that the firemen couldn't get near it. Hundreds died. When I read that part, I just didn't understand it. Demons do destructive things, but they do it for an overriding reason: power. This didn't seem to have any purposes. Just random destruction."

Tash looked worried and frightened. This was precisely what Leo _didn't _want to happen.

"Hey, T, it's okay," Chris whispered again. The feeling of his lips brushing against her ear would have ordinarily sent a tingle through her body, but this time it didn't. She was too numb.

"No. No, it's not." she breathed.

"What was that?" said Piper, looking at Tash kindly.

"Nothing. It's just…does that make me evil?" asked Tash tremulously.

"No sweetie!" cried Paige; at the same time Phoebe said "No way,"

"Tash," said Piper. "It's more your choices than what you are that makes you good or evil." she smiled. "I got that from Harry Potter."

"Besides. Dominions aren't really evil," said Wyatt helpfully.

"What about my father?" asked Tash; in a tone that made it clear she didn't really want to know.

Leo took a deep breath. "Your father was a…he was an upper-level demon."

"Wyatt. You showed me something like that in the Book? They're, like, strong demons or something?"

Wyatt nodded.

"Figures. So, now you're going to tell me he's the…what was it again? The Source?"

"No. Actually, he was Belial."

"The...wait, I know this one…the Archduke of Demons, was it?"

"Wow, you really got through the Book," said Paige, impressed. Tash shrugged.

"So, does _that_ make me evil?"

"Once again…it's your choices that make you what you are."

"Fine, let me rephrase that," said Tash, a bite of anger creeping into her voice. "Does that give me the _capacity_ to be evil?"

Leo replied reluctantly. "Possibly."

"Possibly." said Tash tightly. "Anything else I should know?"

"Um…well, you know how you were adopted by Rachel Fuller when you were ten? You had several powers by then, you obviously didn't know you had them, but the Elders noticed. And we…well, _they_, as I wasn't one yet…they bound your powers and sent Rachel to look after you."

"Is Rachel a whitelighter?"

"No, she's a Phoenix. They're assassins."

"Oh great. A demon for a dad, a half witch half evil slash good angel for a mom, and an assassin for a guardian. Sounds like something Jerry Springer would love to get _his_ hands on."

Chris laughed.

"Bound…so she, like, kept me from using them?"

"Yeah, exactly." said Wyatt.

"Why? I mean, she was magical, so…"

"Because your powers were too strong. That sort of union wasn't supposed to occur, and the fact that it _did_…the power rivaled the Charmed Ones' for crying out loud, we weren't sure if that much power was supposed to be concentrated in one being! Now we know they _can_, by the fact that you used them and are still alive."

"My powers are stronger than Piper, Phoebe and Paige's?" said Tash, looking slightly excited.

"Not a thing to be happy about when you use them and become a lump of charcoal or ash or something."

Tash nodded in understanding. "So how did my powers--" Tash wiggled her fingers "Become unbound?"

"Well, we're guessing it's because some sort of really intense emotion broke through the binding…y'know, blinding hatred, overpowering love…anything like that."

Chris shifted uneasily.

"Which is really worrying, because it was the strongest spell we had on hand."

"So, what powers do I have?"

"Well, if you count what you just got today…you have fireballs, **invisibility**, telekinesis, shimmering, temporal stasis and **weathercharming**."

"And they are?" asked Tash.

"Fireballs are, as you saw, destructive spheres of fire. Invisibility is quite straightforward, I don't know if you can remember, but that's why you never got caught at hide-and-seek when you were a kid even though the seeker seemed to be right in front of you. Telekinesis is--"

"Moving things with your mind?" asked Tash.

"Precisely. Shimmering is a demon power, like the fireballs. It's a method of transportation, like how Wyatt, Chris, and me can orb. Temporal stasis is freezing time--"

"I can do it too," volunteered Piper.

"Piper can do it too. And weathercharming is the art of controlling weather. It's _very_ rare…only a few witches can do it, and only those who have an elemental side. It's your dominion side that brings out that power." Leo finished and sat back.

Tash was in shock.

"I think you told me too much." she said slowly. "I can't feel my limbs."

Chris rolled his eyes and started to massage her palm. "Don't exaggerate."

"Is there anything else I should know?" she asked Leo, a sarcastic tinge in her voice.

"Um…you're Chris' new charge?" he volunteered.

"_WHAT!_" she shrieked, jerking her hand out of Chris' grasp.

"Wow, that got the biggest reaction out of her so far," cracked Wyatt.

"Why?" whined Chris.

"Because." said Paige unhelpfully. Leo gave her a look.

"What? It's more useful than what _you're _going to say," she defended.

"She's your charge because she lives in San Francisco and you won't have to orb out in all hours. Plus, I can help you out if anything goes wrong because I always have an eye on you." Leo shrugged. "Father's prerogative."

"Okay, maybe not." muttered Paige.

Chris picked up a lamp and slammed it into his head repeatedly.

"Chris! That was a gift!" chided Phoebe.

"Nice to know you have your priorities sorted out Aunt Pheebs," Chris said dryly.

Phoebe huffed. "Well, it _was_."

Tash looked around. "Um, this has been really…um, _illuminating_, but…I—I gotta get home. All the blood is rushing to my head…I gotta…I gotta…sleep."

The group nodded sympathetically.

"We understand," said Piper, reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" asked Paige. "We can help you with your powers," added Phoebe with a winning smile.

"Cool," Tash gave a wan smile.

Leo looked at Tash worriedly.

"Chris, take her home," he ordered. Chris started to argue then changed his mind.

"Sure,"

"No, it's okay,"

"I insist," said Chris, with a crooked smile. Tash was reminded of the first time she had talked to him. It seemed so long ago. She simply shrugged.

"Thanks for all your help," said Tash slowly, looking over everyone ranged in the living room. "I'll see you all tomorrow?"

"'Course you will sweetie, it's not like we're going anywhere." said Piper warmly.

Chris took hold of her arm and orbed her home.

"You remembered my address," said Tash, looking around at her house as though she couldn't believe she was there.

"Yeah. Good memory." said Chris, and then stopped. Tash was staring at his eyes in a rather disconcerting way.

"What?" he said, brushing at his face.

"Nothing…it's just…I thought your eyes were like emeralds, but now they look like moss. Soft-green."

"My eyes remind you of moss?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Tash shook her head violently.

"Never mind. I'm exhausted, and I say stupid things when I'm this tired."

"_Okay_ then, I'll see you tomorrow and, as your whitelighter," Chris grimaced. "I will teach you how to use your powers."

Something about his tone irked Tasha. She replied caustically, "You cannot teach a man anything; you can only help him find it within himself."

"Wisdom," he mocked. "Deep."

T laughed derisively. "Deep? You wouldn't know deep if someone threw you into it."

"That's funny coming from the intellectual equivalent of the Grand Canyon." Chris said, annoyed. "Great depth, but with very little content."

Tash opened her mouth in outrage, but was prevented from delivering a scathing reply by Chris orbing out. She felt like going back over to the manor and punching him on the nose. She glanced at the clock. It was only 7 PM. Early…she could still make it before it got too dark.

Instead, she settled for brushing her teeth and falling into bed, where she dreamt of Chris whispering into her ear.

©WalkThruTheFire, 11th September 2004

_--God grant me the serenity_

_To accept the things I cannot change;_

_The courage to change the things I can, and _

_Wisdom to know the difference—_

_**God bless the souls who died today three years ago. May they find peace and freedom for eternity.**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** Absolute everybody (everybody, everybody), absolutely everybody, yeah, yeah, yeah! does weird cheerleader type movement, but it comes out like she's possessed

I love that song.

**Disclaimer:** Yes! I own it! It's mine, all MINE! is surrounded by lawyers BACK OFF! My best friend's dad knows a magistrate! is thrown in jail oh, dammit.

**Thanks:** To everyone who reviewed. You are mucho wonderfullo mwahz mwahz

**Important Note cough: **I missed the finale. I suck. Feel free to spoiler me. SPOILER ME DAMMIT! LoL. Damn, I haven't watched Charmed in forever. Feel free to remind me of totally important facts. I always forget them. Like, how did Leo kill that Elder before he avatarized again? And did Leo stay human? hyperventilates or DIE!

Chapter Seven

Tasha shifted her weight and turned onto her side, glancing at the clock as she did so. The glow-in-the-dark hands told her it was roughly 12:17am. _Why are the hands glowy and not the numbers? _She wondered. _Wouldn't it be much more useful to have numbers _and_ hands glowy? _

She sighed. She had been bone-tired when Chris had orbed her home. Completely drained, and totally exhausted. Why then, was she finding it so difficult to go to sleep? _It's the worst state to be in. Dead tired, but unable to go to sleep._ Her mind was buzzing with all that she had discovered, and nothing she had done to quell her restlessness had worked. Warm milk, TV…she had felt her brain rotting away after the first, enjoyable hour of Desperate Housewives. How many times could the same plots be recycled? Hidden beneath the guise of attractive men and perfect women?

She sighed again and turned onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She could see a swirling in it, just to the left of the bed. Yay, was this swirliness signaling sleep? She closed her eyes in anticipation.

Nope, just as non-sleepy as ever. She opened her eyes again and frowned at the swirl. It was bigger, and had a pretty, reddish tinge to it. As she watched, bewildered, it increased in size, until it had evolved from the magnitude of a penny to roughly the shape and size of a manhole cover.

And then something dropped out of it.

Tasha gasped and sat up in bed quickly, squinting through the dark at the shape on the floor. Something in her brain was ringing alarm bells and screaming at her to run. The shadowy form rose swiftly and Tasha could discern the shape of a person…extremely tall and hulking.

_RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!_

In one swift movement, she tossed aside her quilt and jumped to her feet, dashing for the door. The shadowy form suddenly appeared, blocking her path. She stared up at it, trying to make out his…it's? features. Then, it spoke.

"Tasha." Its voice was somewhere between a growl and a croak.

"Stop running. Come with me. Let me take you to a place where you can embrace your true heritage…evil."

Tasha's tension broke and she rolled her eyes. "Who writes your dialogue? A straight-to-video hack?" she reached out and flipped the light switch next to the door. The light flickered on, illuminating the figure:

He was tall. Red eyes, black and yellow markings…like a snake. Sharp, tusk-like teeth. And very obviously, a demon.

_Oh yay. My first demon. And guess what? I'M ALONE. WHERE ARE YOU, WHITELIGHTER BOY? _

She gulped, and the monster grinned, revealing about five rows of teeth—and maybe more behind those. Tasha didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Listen, evil. That sounds good. Really. But…I have homework. So, no thanks. Gotta go!" she skirted around the demon and slipped through the door. She ran for the front door, yanked it open and dashed outside. She had almost made it to the sidewalk when there was a slight movement in front of her, like the heat waves you see rising from the pavement on a hot day, and the thing appeared, blocking her path once more.

_Ah. Okay…scream now, then? _Tasha opened her mouth and started screaming. Without warning, out of the blue, Chris appeared in a shower of blue orbs. In a split-second he surveyed the situation and grabbed Tasha's hand, pulling her backwards.

"Witch!" snapped the demon, raising his clawed hand. A fireball appeared in it, and came straight for Chris, who waved his hand, conjuring from nowhere a translucent blue shield that deflected the fiery orb.

"You got that right." Chris snapped. He waved his hand again, and the shield disappeared. He outstretched his hand towards the demon, and made a sort of tossing motion. In the blink of an eye, a tiny flame appeared in his palm. Chris repeated the tossing motion, and the flame left his hand and flew through the air towards the demon, enlarging as it went. When it reached the demon it covered him completely, and he screamed as the flames devoured him. With a baleful glance at Tasha, it spoke. "I'll be back for you." Its last words, as it exploded in very gory pyrotechnics.

"In your dreams, moron," spat Chris. He looked at Tasha, who was standing stock-still, eyes wide. "Are you okay? Sorry it took me so long, I was kinda…asleep."

"It's…I…um. Yeah. Thank you." she said, not able to tear her eyes from where the demon had stood.

"T? Are you alright?" Chris shook her gently. Tasha nodded. "Thank you. Oh my god, thank you. Did I mention how much you rock lately?" she asked earnestly. He chuckled.

"Nope. But feel free to anytime, I quite enjoy it."

"Very funny. Hey, you don't think there could be more of them, do you?" she looked around, glancing quickly behind her.

The idea seemed stupid, but Chris looked around as well, narrowing his gem-bright eyes. Without another thought he pulled on her hand, which was still clasped in his, and orbed back to his bedroom.

"What are we doing here?" Tasha asked.

"You're staying here tonight. And tomorrow night. And the night after that. At least, until we find out who the demon was and what he wanted with you."

"Oh. I know! He mentioned something about joining my 'true heritage' and turning to the dark side, or some such nonsense."

"What did you say?"

Tasha glared at Chris, his previous gallantry fading slightly from her mind. "What do you _think_ I said? I told him his dialogue was shit."

Chris grinned. "Bet he liked that."

"He wasn't too crazy about it, no." she smiled back.

Of course, as fate would have it, Wyatt walked in just at that moment. He stopped, taking in the scene. Tasha, looking extremely disheveled, was holding on to his little brother's hand tightly, and he was smiling at her like she held the answers to the math final. Wyatt would know. Chris sucked at math.

Wyatt grinned to himself and announced his presence with, "So we're all with the coupleyness, then?" He beamed maniacally as two pairs of eyes swung towards him, glaring. Tasha dropped Chris's hand and cleared her throat.

"Not the time for tasteless comments Wyatt."

"No? Then when is the time, Tash?" he grinned evilly. "Nine months from now?"

Tasha's mouth fell open and she glared at Wyatt when her brain made sense of the jab. Chris decided it was time to preserve what little dignity the two of them had left, and spoke.

"Wyatt, Tash was attacked."

Wyatt tensed. "A demon?"

"Major demon. He said 'he'd be back', right before I blew him into yummy, bite-size chunks."

"Ew," said Tasha delicately. Chris glared.

"Listen, I'm going to get Dad. I think T should stay here until we find out more. Dad was worried this would happen."

"What would?"

"That since your powers were released demons would try and find you. To turn you,"

"Oh please. Could this night get any more clichéd?"

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other for a moment, grinning wryly.

"We ask ourselves that on a regular basis, sweetheart." said Chris.

"Sweetheart?" said Wyatt, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a figure of speech, asshole," said Chris, scowling.

Tasha cradled the mug of hot chocolate in her hands as she stood on the balcony and stared out over the quiet street. Leaves rustled, and the moonlight and streetlights laid an ethereal glow on the trees. Piper had insisted she stay at the manor, at least until whatever was after her showed its ugly face. According to Leo, the demon that had attacked her was probably just the mouthpiece of a bigger, darker evil. Despite her claims that she would be _fine_, Chris was looking out for her (which drew an evil smile from Wyatt); they refused to take no for an answer—to the point where Chris had suggested hitting her over the head and gagging her. She smiled despite herself. There was a slight noise behind her, and Chris padded over, cat-quietly.

"Hey," he said, grinning lopsidedly. "Thinking deep thoughts?"

"Nah, not really. Just hanging." Tasha smiled back. "You know, I didn't really thank you properly. For the saving, and letting me stay here."

"What, you thought I'd just leave my first charge in the jaws of death?"

"I wouldn't have _died_. However, that brings me to my next point. You have to help me use my powers." Tasha took a deep breath. "Something tells me that no matter what I do, these things will keep hunting me. And I don't want to spend the rest of my life running away. Therefore, the logical conclusion is to learn how to use my powers," she concluded. Chris smiled, amused.

"You've given this some thought, huh?"

"I just don't like trusting other people with my life. No offense."

Chris frowned. "None taken. Why not?"

"Because…I feel better knowing I've done what I could, not others. Does that make sense? It's like…say I'm driving a car right, and I crash into something and die. I'd rather that than someone _else_ driving and crashing with me in the passenger seat. Either way, I die, but I'd rather I was at the wheel."

"You are not going to die," said Chris sternly.

"Oh, I know. I'm just using that as an example," she looked at him. "So, you'll help me, right?"

He nodded, and even though it was dark, she could see his smile because he was so close. His hand moved up to her shoulder and quickened her heartbeat. They stood there like that for a while, each trying to gauge what the other was thinking. The silence stretched on and on until it became uncomfortable.

"You know," said Tasha, more to break the silence than anything else, "I didn't see a balcony when I was outside the house." She looked up at Chris questioningly.

"Caught us," grinned Chris. "When Aunt Phoebe got married, there was all this indecision because the manor was running out of room. She wanted to move out. But obviously, that would be dangerous, so we cast a spell that makes the insides of a place bigger than the outside."

"Tricky," observed Tasha.

"You have no idea. Fortunately though, it enabled us to create little wings for everyone. Three in all…one for each of my aunts and one for me, Wyatt, and Pearl. Mom and Dad live in the real part of the house."

"So, where am I sleeping?"

"Um, in my wing. It's got the guest room." He looked slightly uncomfortable. "We can go back to your place tomorrow morning and get your clothes and stuff."

"Sounds good. In fact," she said, yawning, "I think I'm gonna turn in now."

"I'll walk you to your room."

Tasha tossed and turned on the bed, trying to find a position she could stay in for more than three seconds. _Didn't we,_ she thought to herself, _just leave this party?_

She sat up. Maybe she was an insomniac. She pondered this for a moment. _I wonder if I could do a spell or something that would make sure I never got tired. Then I wouldn't have to sleep, and I wouldn't be torturing myself like this. _Tasha would have followed this train of thought further if it wasn't for the music she heard suddenly. Curious, she climbed out of bed and wandered into the hallway, searching for the source of the soft, melodic strains. She didn't have far to look; the melody came from the room beside hers. Chris's. She pushed the door open carefully. Chris was sitting on his bed, clad in only his boxers, eyes shut, hands strumming at a guitar. Tasha, entranced, crept in silently, and settled herself on a couch in the corner of the room, listening to his voice as he sang to the tune he was coaxing from the strings.

"…_and be the one who catches all your tears/that's why I need you to hear/I found a reason for me/to change who I used to be/a reason to start over new/and the reason is you/and is the reason is you--"_ Chris stopped mid-verse as he opened his eyes and caught sight of Tasha. He nearly dropped his guitar as he stared at her in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked loudly.

She looked hurt.

"I mean," he amended in a quieter tone, "what are you doing here?"

_I heard music. I went to see what it was. Then I saw you, and you looked so cute in next to nothing that I just had to stay._

"I heard music."

"Of course you heard music, I was playing my guitar!"

Tasha raised an eyebrow. Chris turned red, and then glared at her, causing her to break out in giggles. He looked like a teddy bear trying to be vicious.

"So, what else do you know?"

Chris looked gratified at her question. "Um, what do you want to hear?"

"Absolutely anything," smiled Tasha, her face shining. "I love music."

"Oh, come on. I'm not gonna play a song you don't know."

Tasha scoffed. "I know 'em all."

"Yeah? Um, okay…what about," he started to strum the opening bars of Robbie William's _Eternity_.

"Ooh! Eternity, Robbie Williams!" she grinned. "I _like_ this game."

Chris rolled his eyes. They lapsed into silence for a moment. This time, it was Chris who broke it.

"I learnt a new song the other day. It took me forever to find the chords. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure!" Tasha leaned back in anticipation. She paused. "You're singing along, right?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "If I'm not?"

"Then I don't want to hear it." Tasha crossed her arms and tried to look petulant, before lapsing into laughter.

"Well, I'm wonderful enough to be so multitalented that I _shall_ be gracing you with my angelic voice."

Tasha made a sound that, coming from someone less delicate, could be called a snort. Chris didn't dignify it with a reply, and instead started to play.

"_Maybe it's intuition_

_Some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant_

_And here it goes; I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only a sense of completion_

_And in your eyes I see the missing pieces_

_Searching for I think I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life…"_

Chris trailed off, and played a final chord on the guitar before setting it down and looking up. Tasha was sitting there, a smile on her face and her eyes closed. She opened them slowly.

"That's one of my favorite songs. How'd you know?"

"Psychic," joked Chris.

"The scary thing is: I believe you."

"Hah! I _wish_ I were psychic. It'd be another power to add to my pitifully tiny repertoire."

"Yeah? What can you do?"

"Nothing you haven't seen: the shielding, the fire-I'm pyrokinetic. And I can orb. That's it."

"Hey, don't be dissin' the fire. After having my ass saved by the fire, I love the fire. The fire rules."

Chris laughed. "I'm glad you appreciate the fire. Of course, if Wyatt was there he could've blown demon-boy up or thrown him into a wall using his mind."

"Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"Hey! You try being the brother of the 'chosen one' or whatever he's called."

"The one who will bring order back to the Force?" riffed Tasha.

Chris's emerald eyes lit up. "You like Star Wars?" he asked excitedly.

"Are you kidding? There was a time in my life where I carried my toy lightsaber _everywhere_. And for Revenge of the Sith, me and a coupla friends camped outside the cinema for tickets, and dressed in costume for the premier."

"Are you serious? So did I!"

"No way! Who did you go as?" asked Tasha, leaning forward, her raven hair spilling over her face.

"Han Solo." Chris shrugged. "I know it's the prequels, but the old ones are-"

"The best. I totally agree. I went as Leia."

"Which outfit?"

"Oh, the white one from Empire Strikes Back. Wish I could ask you the same, but Han dresses like you." Tasha said innocently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" cried Chris, making Tasha burst into laughter. "Speaking of clothes, nice pajamas, by the way." He smirked.

Tasha looked down. "And what's wrong with my pajamas?" she straightened her top indignantly. They were one of her favorites, a flannel pair with teddy bears and hearts decorating it.

"What's _not_ wrong with them, sweetheart?"

"At least I'm _wearing_ clothes!" Tasha said, motioning at Chris's outfit. Or lack thereof.

"Tasha, let me tell you right now," Chris looked at her earnestly, "if you want to walk around wearing shorts and nothing else, I would never say a word against your dress sense again."

Tasha shrieked and threw a pillow at him, which he easily ducked, and after a moment she joined in with his laughter.

Wyatt leaned on the doorjamb and smirked. Pearl walked by, flipping out her hair, damp from her shower, and caught sight of him.

"Wyatt?" she called shrilly. "What are you-"

"Shhh!" he hissed. "Come over here," Wyatt waved Pearl over.

"What?" asked Pearl, rolling her eyes. Her cousin was _way_ into the whole cloak-and-dagger thing.

"Check it," said Wyatt, motioning to the room. "Little bro and Tasha seem to be hitting it off."

Pearl glanced in and an evil smile similar to Wyatt's crossed her face. Her green-eyed cousin was asleep on his bed, shirtless and holding a guitar. On the couch directly parallel to the bed, Tasha lay curled up.

"She must've spent the night in his room," observed Pearl innocently. Wyatt snorted.

"You know, this could be grounds for the tormenting of Chris," said Pearl, referring to the pastime that she and Wyatt regularly joined forces for. At least, when she wasn't teamed up with Chris and torturing Wyatt. Miss Pearl Halliwell was quite the double agent. Wyatt looked up at her.

"You have an idea?"

"Duh. Don't I always? Now, listen up…" With a wicked smile on her face, Pearl outlined her plan.

Wyatt stood back and surveyed his handiwork. Chris was lying on his side, arms locked around Tasha who had been moved to the bed. She had one hand splayed out on Chris's chest, and was pressed close to him.

_Thank God they're _both_ heavy sleepers,_ Wyatt thought, _or I would be lying on the floor in little charred pieces right now._

Pearl poked her head around the door. "All clear?" Wyatt nodded. "Great! I got the water." She entered the room and appraised the scene. "Not bad,"

Wyatt frowned. "I don't know…" he flicked a finger, levitating Tasha slowly so that one of her legs was draped over Chris. "Too much?"

Pearl tilted her head to the side. "Nope. Perfect. You know, you hafta feel sorry for her."

"But the sorry feelings do not mean we back down?"

Pearl looked taken aback. "Of course not! What kind of witch are you?"

"Uh…the one from the West?"

"Funny. Funny. Now, can we wake them up?" Pearl held out a glass of cold water. Wyatt grinned. "I never get tired of you, do you know that, cousin?" he reached out and took the glass from her. He prepared to throw it when-

"Wait!" Pearl said. She whipped out a digital camera. "For posterior. I think I'll add the caption 'best prank ever played'."

"Good thinking," nodded Wyatt. "This way they can't deny it." With a quick movement, he threw the glass of icy water over Tasha and his brother.

Instantly, Chris woke up, gasping from the coldness. "What-" he looked, bewildered, at the girl in his arms, who chose that precise moment to awake as well.

"What the Hell?" Tasha tried to jerk away, but failed, they were too entangled. She looked up at him, getting lost in his eyes for a moment. "I could've sworn I fell asleep on the couch."

"Yeah, I coulda believed that too." He gazed at her for a second. "You know, this isn't as uncomfortable as I imagined it would be."

"You've imagined it?" she asked tartly.

"Very funny. Now, what in the world possessed you to take advantage of the situation last night and snuggle up to me oh-so-sneakily?" asked Chris comfortably, making no effort to remove his arms.

"Pfft. You probably orbed me into this position because of your insane, out-of-your-mind attraction to me," snapped Tasha.

"Exactly who is attracted to whom here?" he moved his face so close to hers that his lips were only a few centimeters away. And then less than that. And then so near that he must have been able to feel her breath. "You wouldn't be the first girl to fall for my charms."

She ignored the shiver that went through me as his breath played across her skin and struggled against his arms. "No, but I'd be the first human to," she retorted, squirming for all she was worth.

At this Pearl and Wyatt could no longer keep quiet and watch the scene (highly amusing as it was). They both exploded into peals of laughter.

"What--?" asked Chris, releasing Tasha and propping himself up on his elbows. "_Wyatt?_ What are you—_Pearl?_" his voice was raised, and a red flush was creeping up his neck.

Tasha ignored his undignified drop and sat up too, glaring at the two cretins who were collapsed on the floor in laughter.

"Well. At least we know how I got here," she voiced out.

"Yippee." Chris said hollowly.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** My dog. His name is Sirius. Sometimes. Other times, it's Undercover Brother, and on other occasions it's Butch, Bowser, or Christopher. See, I share him with my six-year-old brother. But I trained the animal to now answer to 'Dawg'. So, that's what he's called…but it's not his name.

**Disclaimer:** Yup, it's totally mine. Believe me? You DO! Now, go check out the word 'gullible' in the dictionary, and see if your piccie is there.

**Thanks:** To everyone who reviewed. You rock. We need more people with your discerning intellect on this planet.

**Important Notes cough: WHY HAS NO ONE SPOILERED ME? **Oh, and yes Chris does get TK later on. But I dunno if I'll write it in…see, he went back and changed the past, and I figured that the different childhood would make his powers develop differently… ) Oh yeah, sorry! For both the shortness and the gap in between. But I really am trying to update more frequently.

Chapter Eight

"What in the seven names of Hell are you _doing_, woman?" screeched Chris. Yes, he actually screeched, which, Tasha reflected; made him lose a lot of the bad boy mystique he used to carry with him. However, in the three days that she had been living with him—that is to say, in the same house, not as in _living_ in the couple sense--, she had come to see him for what he really was: a neurotic, irrational, obsessive and highly disturbed teen. That, and the fact that he was a bit of a touchaphobe, for lack of a better word. He did sing well, though.

However.

"Geez Chris, calm down. I'm just making a pied elixir. Why, may I ask, does that give you the need to screech?"

"I do not 'screech'," muttered Chris sullenly, "and I suppose you thought that the jimson weed and hellebore go together well?"

Tasha rolled her eyes. Now Mr. I-have-only-three-active-powers was criticizing her potions? She smirked to herself. In the past three days, she had not only mastered invisibility (the trick was to _want_ to be unseen), she could also charm up a little rain (which was progress, she told herself, considering that a week ago her control over the weather was pretty much nonexistent) and was on her way to figuring out how to use the fireballs. The trick with that was trying to control her emotions…just one lapse in her concentration, and it was bye-bye budding witch Tasha. As Leo had said, fire _was_ the most unstable of all the elements--it consumed itself. It was chaotic and hard to control, and Leo had felt that it would take at least a century to _truly_ master fire. To which Tasha had snorted and said that she didn't _have_ a century.

But once more, she digressed.

"No, Chrissy, I did not presume that for an instant. But if you were here a few moments ago like a good whitelighter would be when I started making this, you would realize that I've added," she gestured with the ceremonial athamè she was using to stir and activate the ingredients in the cauldron, "valerian root and bald eagle feathers to neutralize the implosion effect."

Chris looked taken aback for a moment, perhaps by the fact that his charge was grasping magical herbal lore quite a bit faster than he had. His mouth fell open slightly.

"Tell me," enquired Tasha sweetly, "do you now feel as stupid as you look?"

Chris looked insulted for a moment, and then his face broke into a sheepish smile. He brushed back the hair that was flopping into his eyes. "Not possible," then, as if determined to regain dignity: "Hmph. Bald eagles are endangered, you know."

"Yes Chris. I used the _feathers_, not, like, the eyeballs or entrails or whatever." Tasha said, humming to the music blaring from her CD player in the background.

Chris frowned. "Why are you making a pied elixir anyway?"

"Well," started Tasha, then paused, leaned over, and flipped down the volume. "It causes different types of magic to separate out visibly, like colored patches on clothing."

"I _know_ that. I asked you _why_ you needed it."

"Relax, I was getting to that! Geez. I just wanted to see if my…essence, or spirit, or _whatever_ it is that powers me up could…I don't know…separate. Maybe, I could get rid of my demon parts…and I would like to see which parts of me are demon, dominion, or witch. You know, just so _I _know."

Chris looked at Tasha with sympathy in his eyes. "You really are worried about being evil, aren't you?"

Tasha looked Chris dead in the eye. "Yes. I am. Despite what Leo has told me, despite everything _everyone _is telling me…I worry."

"I guess that repeating that riff about choices isn't gonna help right now?"

Tasha gave him a sideways look that would kill pigeons in midair.

"Whoa. Guess not." Chris drew closer to her. "Look, I totally get what you're worried about. I do. It's just…I think that you should relax about it. Firstly, we will _not_ vanquish or get rid of _any _part of you." He smiled down at her. "I like them all, and I'm sure others would agree. I–-uh, _we _love you, demon, dominion, and the rest. And besides," he slung an arm over her shoulders, "if you _did_ turn evil, you know I'd be the first in line to beat the crap outta you."

Tasha smiled up at him. "Thanks Chris…I think. Although, that does comfort me, in a very disturbing way."

And as the fates would have it, Wyatt burst in at that precise moment.

"Yo!—Oh. Heh." He leered at the both of them. "Am I interrupting something?"

Flushing, Tasha ducked away from Chris's arm and sprinkled the potion with some shredded monkshood.

"No, brother dearest, you are not."

"Are you sure? 'Cuz I could leave and come back later." Wyatt beamed brightly.

Tasha rolled her eyes. Ever since that disastrous incident in which she and Chris had been caught not-sleeping together, the cracks hadn't stopped. Even Paige and Phoebe had joined in with Wyatt's and Pearl's comedy show. And quite frankly, it was leaving the realms of amusing and entering the realm of shut-up-before-I-hurt-you. Perhaps it was time to take things into her own hands.

_Now, concentrate,_ she told herself, focusing on Wyatt with her entire self. _You can do it. _She tuned out the wisecracks and insults being thrown from brother to brother, and instead tried to extend her entire mind towards Wyatt. She expanded her senses, acutely aware of the soft carpet under her bare feet, the bittersweet smell of the pied elixir…the image of Wyatt flickered before her eyes, so intense was her concentration. From nowhere, a tingling appeared in the palms of her hands, the feeling you get after slapping something really hard. _And…push!_

As Tasha thought this, Wyatt was blown out of the room by something unseen. The door slammed behind him, and Chris started, then looked around at her.

"You--? Nah…did you?"

"Did I what?" Tasha tried to play it stupid.

"Use your telekinesis! Stop playing dumb!"

_Blast. I thought that would work. _Tasha looked guilty. "I didn't _mean_ to. I mean…I was expecting more of a light mental _push_, than a…force nine gale. But yes, that would be telekinesis." She looked away.

Chris, however, looked totally impressed. "That was cool. Not to mention quick. You're really getting the hang of this!" he praised.

"Uhh…thanks. Could you, uh," Tasha motioned at the door, "go check on the comedian? I think I'll just…hang here and mess around with this," she indicated the little cauldron, "and hope Wy doesn't decide to blow me up."

"Or telekinise your ass back."

Tasha snorted. "That's not even a word."

Chris shrugged, and orbed outside.

"Showoff," muttered Tasha. _Hmm_. Speaking of showing off. She bit her lip, and concentrated. _The bloodwort. The bloodwort. _She bit her lip, and focused on the small glass vial full of bloodwort. _Come on. Into the cauldron. _As she squinted, the bottle floated over to the cauldron, and turned over, dribbling exactly three drops into the steel bowl.

"Yay!" cheered Tasha, losing her focus for a moment. And in that moment, the bottle escaped, and fell, end over end—

--directly into the potion simmering beneath.

"Oh, sh-" was all Tasha managed to get out before the contents exploded.

"It's not like it's _dangerous_," defended Tasha.

"Right. Just extremely fragrant." Pearl nodded, glaring at Chris for glaring at Tasha.

"Thanks Pearl,"

Chris rolled his eyes and threw up his hands, before stomping down the staircase. Tasha smiled ruefully.

The extra bloodwort thankfully hadn't blown up the house, or similar. It _had _however, made the powers of all living in the house detectable…that is to say…smellable.

Tasha had read somewhere that all magick-users carried a nigh-undetectable scent with them, and they reeked of it. Just like cigarette users, really…they couldn't detect the smell, but no matter what they did, countless showers, innumerable baths, essential oils…the scent stayed. Usually unnoticed, by them and others, but not always. This would be one of those cases.

The house stank of magic.

Especially because a demon had shimmered in a few minutes ago (nothing after Tasha, just a lower-level Fargo demon) and used its power of hyperspeed to its advantage, causing the four teens to miss it and destroy a lot of fragile, Piper-treasured objects before finally blowing it into oblivion.

Chris was thanking The Powers That Be for the fact that the Power of Three and their respective mates had decided it was time for a well-deserved break, and were all in some folksy, woody town for the weekend.

But the battle had peppered the entire house with pungent fumes. The attic, wherein Chris had tried to pyro the demon's ass was positively reeking of cherry. Meanwhile, the sunroom held the unmistakable scent of chocolate (causing Pearl to steer clear of it, in fear of endangering her diet) which Wyatt could be blamed for. Pearl had spiced up the hall with bubblegum, and Tasha herself had managed to drench (for lack of a better word) Chris's room with the smell of raspberries. To add to this mess, the three sisters also left a slight scent, due to years of inhabiting the manor. Phoebe was the vivacious smell of strawberries, and Piper's years of cooking had imbued the kitchen with a vanilla fragrance. Paige had left her magical signature too, a slightly minty aroma. Leo had left a piney, air-freshener smell.

Tasha watched Chris stomp away, and grinned, looking at Wyatt confidentially. "He's just pissed because he has a girly smell, isn't he?" she smiled knowingly as Wyatt nodded; a familiar evil grin on his face.

"I'm calling him Cherry Chris—ChCh for short."

"Yeah, 'cuz chocolate is so manly," grumbled Pearl, biting into a brownie.

Tasha smiled once more. "Giving in?"

"I can't help it! Turns out Wy got my room too! And—hey." Pearl sniffed the air. "Whose magic is that?"

Tasha turned her head and sniffed too. "What--"

Wyatt burst into laughter. "You two look like a pair of bloodhounds! Which backs up my theory about all teenage girls being bitc--" he stopped midword off Tasha's look. "I think I'll go see what ChCh is doing now."

Tasha turned back to Pearl. "Yeah…I smell it too. A kind of musty, cobwebby smell?"

Pearl nodded. "It…clogs up your nose."

Tasha slowly rotated on the spot. "Yeah, but where's it coming—Pearl!" She ran over to where Pearl was lying on the floor, having collapsed barely a second ago.

"Oh, Pearl, are you okay?" she shook her gently. Pearl didn't move. Hyperventilating, Tasha felt for a pulse, and sighed in relief when she felt a slow, but steady heartbeat. "But what…" her eyes were drawn to Pearl's forearm, in which a jet-black dart was embedded. Tasha looked around frantically, but saw nothing. Her nostrils twitched as she detected the strange, _dead_ sort of smell again.

"Oh, crap." Tasha took a step back. "CHRIS!"

©WalkThruTheFire, Saturday 13th August

**AN: **I'm really sorry about the cliffie and it's such a bad one too. BUT I am just exhausted, and I have to get this up today, or else risk you killing me.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** LYDIA LEEEEEEEEE! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME! What you want me to get you?

**Disclaimer:** Ho hum.

**Thanks:** to haslo, the person who said the charmed boards 'were nothing without me'. Shameless flattery may not get you everywhere, but it WILL get you a chapter.

**Important Notes cough: **is charmed over? Um, this is just random stuff cos I wanna see Tyler, and make chris jealous; and I wanted to include my smells cos me and Lyd spent ages coming up with them. Props to ChCh.

Chapter Nine

Chris came hurtling down the stairs.

"What's up?" he asked, before catching sight of Pearl. Sinking to his knees next to her, he quickly and efficiently took her vitals, and then looked back up at Tasha.

"She's alive. What got her, a demon?"

"I don't know! After Wyatt went up, Pearl and I smelled something that didn't belong, and were looking for it and then this dart came out of nowhere and it got stuck in her neck and she passed out and I'm rambling now, aren't I?" she trailed off, taking a deep breath.

Chris got to his feet. "What do we do?"

Tasha's eyes got huge and her voice got supersonic. "You're asking _me_?"

Chris glared. "Tasha,--"

"I got it, I got it." Tasha muttered, pulling the dart gently from Pearl's neck. "Here," she said, tossing it into Chris's hands, who recoiled from it slightly. "Upstairs. Book."

x0x

"They're called Gavrok demons. They are attracted to strong magic users, or an overload of magic in an area. This explains it, my spell must've backfired and brought one over!" Tasha looked close to tears, her eyeliner and mascara slightly smeared.

"You don't know that," said Wyatt.

"So stop moaning and read!" Chris cut in. Tasha gave him a slightly hurt look before continuing.

"'The darts they shoot are sedatives, which can knock a person out for an hour or so. They use this time to steal the magical being's powers, and take them for their own evil ends.' Wyatt, go get Pearl. Orb her up here, _now_!"

As Wyatt disappeared and reappeared in a flurry of blue orbs, Tasha continued reading.

"The Gavrok is an invisible creature, but can be made visible with a standard spell to reverse invisibility. A potion is needed to destroy it, unfortunately, while the potion is easy to brew, the ingredients are hard to find."

Tasha looked at Chris desperately. "Chris, we have all the stuff needed except one ingredient."

"What?" asked Chris in a high-pitched voice. Tasha and Wyatt both raised an eyebrow. "I mean, what?" he said, in a more normal tone.

"Firestarter hair. What's a Firestarter?"

"Elementals, one of four: Earthshakers, Waterbearers, Windwalkers, and Firestarters. They can command the elements they are in charge of, to the extent of ending the world. They're mortal, and _very_ rare."

Chris looked around desperately. "Where the heck are we supposed to find a Firestarter?" His eyes roamed around the room desperately, until they settled on a picture frame with a photo of three smiling boys in it. Two were blond, the third with hair the colour of chestnuts. One blond child was older than the other two by a handful of years. Chris cast a glance at Wyatt.

"Cousin Tyler?"

"Cousin Tyler." Wyatt confirmed.

"Who's Cousin Tyler?" Tasha interrupted.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way. Wyatt, you collect the other ingredients and start mixing. Tasha and I will go get Tyler."

"Right," nodded Wyatt, moving into action straight away.

Chris grabbed Tasha by the hand and they raced to his room. Chris started throwing clothes and books around, seemingly at random.

"Are you okay?" asked Tasha, as though afraid for his sanity.

"I'm _fine_, I'm just looking for—ah!" Chris crawled out from under his bed, a laptop clutched against his chest. Tasha watched dumbly as he efficiently connected to the 'Net and sent an IM to a contact:

_Help! Halliwells need you! Can I orb over? _

_-Chris_

"Cousin Tyler isn't really a cousin. He's a Firestarter, who had some run-ins with demons and was rescued by the power of three." Chris said, talking fast. "We knew him when we were little, but we've gotten out of touch now. He's a little older than us, and working somewhere in LA, so there hasn't been much—yes!"

The famed 'Cousin Tyler' had replied:

_I'm ready._

"I'll just be sec," informed Chris, but Tasha grabbed onto his arm. "Oh no. I'm coming with."

Rolling his eyes, Chris orbed. The two of them disappeared, and reappeared in a cushy apartment. A blond guy in his mid-twenties stalked up to them, worry in his eyes.

"Chris," he said, hugging his 'cousin' briefly. "And you are?" he said, gazing at Tasha curiously. Tasha's mouth dropped. _Wow._ She quickly snapped out of it.

"I'm Tasha, hybrid freak."

"Tyler Michaels, Firestarter."

"Nice to meet. Shall we?" she grabbed the extremely cute Tyler by the arm and proffered her own to Chris, who took it with a slightly disgruntled expression on his face.

When they touched down in Halliwell Manor, they raced up to the attic, Tyler looking very confused by now.

"Did y'all break some perfume bottles in here or something?"

"It's a long story," said Tasha. "I'll fill you in over some hot chocolate when you're free." She grinned flirtatiously.

Tyler blinked, then smiled back. "Be careful, I just might take you up on that."

"Focus, people," snapped Chris, shoving his hair out of his eyes.

"He hasn't got less anal-retentive, has he?" whispered Tyler. Tasha laughed and shook her head before becoming serious once more and filling Tyler in on the bare bones of the problem.

"How can I help?" asked Tyler, looking confused. "It seems pretty cut-and-dried to me."

"The vanquishing potion needs Firestarter hair to empower it," confessed Tasha.

"_What!_" Tyler's hand flew to his hair. He paused, and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm a little obsessive about the hair."

"With good reason," said Tasha, tousling it and casting a sidelong look at Chris, who was glaring at her hand on Tyler's head. "Just a bit will do."

Tasha caught the pair of scissors Wyatt threw to her, and carefully snipped off a lock of Tyler's hair.

"All done," she said to the cringing Tyler.

"Thanks, man," said Wyatt.

"We really appreciate it," chimed in Tasha, grasping Tyler's hand in hers.

"Least I could do."

_Hm. He really is cute…crystal blue eyes, boyishly handsome face, thick, tousled, golden hair._

Tasha's musings were cut off by Chris, who stormed over and grabbed Tyler by the arm. "Let's go, cousin," he proclaimed in a fake-bright voice, grinning inanely. "We really should be okay now onwards," he tugged at Tyler's arm slightly.

Tyler smiled charmingly at Tasha. "Get Chris to give you my email address, all right?"

Tasha blushed. "Will do."

Tyler called out a goodbye to Wyatt, and was immersed in blue orbs the next moment, disappearing from sight.

x0x

By the time Chris had returned, the potion was completed. Tasha had written a suitable spell, and the duo were waiting for the petulant Chris to return.

He orbed in, and glared at Tasha. "Sorry it took so long, Tyler was bugging me about our resident 'hottie' in a very teenybopper way."

He rolled his eyes to drive his point home, and then resumed glaring at Tasha.

"You think you could try concentrate on the matter at hand in a crisis?" Chris asked Tasha coldly. Tasha looked taken aback. "Chris! I was just--" she trailed off as he took his place next to the book.

"Chill, bro," said Wyatt, looking surprised as well.

Chris sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Tash. It's just…Tyler has quite a reputation for being a ladies man, and I don't want to see you make a mistake."

Instead of mollifying Tasha, this incensed her. "It's my mistake to make though, isn't it?" she snapped. Chris looked bewildered, then angry. Before he could open his mouth to retort, Wyatt interrupted smoothly.

"Can we just say the spell and do the vanquish before it shoots one of us with its darts?"

Tasha unfolded a piece of paper and the three of them read it out in unison.

_We are born to strange sights_

_Things other people don't see_

_Help us when we can't see all there is_

_Help us witches three_

"It's the best I could come up with on such short notice," admitted Tasha. Chris muttered something under his breath about 'having more time if there hadn't been gratuitous flirting', and Tasha's mouth settled in a line.

Wyatt sighed. This could take a while.

x0x

Tasha sat on the balcony edge, just enjoying the sun. From inside the Manor she could hear Pearl shrieking as she threw things at Wyatt for some transgression or another.

Business as usual.

She didn't turn as she felt him come up behind her, and sit on one of the chairs.

"T, I'm sorry."

The use of her pet name got her, and she consented to give him a haughty stare.

"Are you still not talking to me?" Chris asked, looking miserable. Tasha ignored him—he could look miserable in Paradise if he wanted to.

Chris sighed heavily and got up. Thinking he'd left, Tasha turned around and almost fell off the balcony in shock when she realized he was directly behind her. He bent and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you were way too pretty for a guy like him." He gave a dazzling smile. Tasha blushed furiously at the unexpected compliment and the direct, soul-searching gaze.

"You forgive me, right?"

Dammit, he wouldn't stop looking at her!

Tasha tried to look away but he grabbed her chin with long, strong fingers. "Right?" a cocky grin laced his features.

Reluctantly, Tasha nodded.

"Thought you would." He kissed her on the cheek and turned, whistling as he sauntered off.

©WalkThruTheFire, Saturday 26th November

A/N: Argh, I think I may BURN that chapter. Oh well, it's 12.21 am (hey, cool!) and I'm really tired. Wrote a chapter for my HP fic, and _two_ oneshots is proud of self. So I guess I'll sleep, and take a look at this tomorrow morning before I upload it. Night.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** I will always want you. I will always love you. I've got a crush…

**Disclaimer:** like everything I want, it's not mine.

**Thanks:** for being around as long as you were. I'll never forget you. Never forget me.

**NOTE! READ HERE PEOPLE: this was originally one chapter, but as it turned out to be eighteen pages, I'm dividing them up, k?**

**Quote of the Day: **"Woman to woman? If you're still describing this guy as the love of your life, then the can's open, the worms are out, and you may as well use them to go fishing."

Chapter Ten

_And lately, Chris has been…strange. OOC, as us fanfiction writers would say (_please_ do not ask, Tyler. Really). Um. I guess the run-in with the Gavrok freaked him out more than I thought! Heh, Pearl and Wyatt are irritating him no end about the B he got in Chemistry…in particular, about this one question that goes: "how are sedimentary rocks formed?" and he just goes: "through the rock cycle". I couldn't stop laughing when we were going through our papers…it's a nice change for mr. perfect to fall a little, y'know?_

_Pfft, anyway. Help me out…there's a parteee next Saturday at Carla's place. Should I wear my black halter and white miniskirt, or my yellow offshoulder top and denim Che Guevara miniskirt? Or…okay, I'll just leave you now._

_See ya,_

_Tasha. _

Tasha rounded off her email to Tyler, and clicked 'send'. Tyler was a sweet guy, but more importantly, her correspondence with him irritated Chris to no end.

Speaking of Chris. He sauntered in, a nonchalant expression on his handsome face, and sprawled across her bed. Tasha looked up.

"You know, just because this is your house doesn't mean you can just waltz into any room you want."

Chris just rolled his moss-green eyes and flipped through a magazine.

"_Sex: put out or hold out?_ Why, Tasha." He wiggled his eyebrows as he read out the title of an article.

She leaned over and snatched the copy of Seventeen out of his hands. "Get a life, you perv."

Chris grabbed her around the waist, pulled her onto the bed with him, flipped her over, and started poking her sides.

"No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Argh!" Tasha thrashed and squealed as he upped his tickling. He stopped, a large grin on his face. "Say I'm gorgeous."

"I'm gorgeous." Tasha repeated obediently. Chris started tickling her again.

"Aargh! I meant—_you're_ gorgeous!"

"And don't you forget it." Chris lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Tasha rolled her eyes and stared up too.

"So. Are you going to Carla's party?" Chris asked presently.

"Yeah. I just sent an email to Tyler, asking him for advice on what to wear."

_That_ got Chris's attention.

"_What_?"

Tasha sighed heavily. "Chris, don't throw a fit. He's a nice, extremely cute guy. We're just friends. _Finis_."

Chris looked unconvinced. "Why didn't you ask me or Wyatt?"

Tasha snorted. "Have you _seen_ the way Wyatt dresses? I don't know if the boy realizes that there are other forms of clothing besides jeans."

"What about me?" Chris sounded slightly hurt.

"Okay, Chris." Tasha said sarcastically. She leapt up and pulled two hangers out of her closet. "Which outfit do _you _think would make Adam Ames want to have wild, hot sex with me?"

Chris flushed with embarrassment, and then indignation. "_Adam Ames_? He…he has a pierced tongue!"

"He's still incredibly hot," Tasha pointed out, dropping the clothes onto her bed. "And tons of guys have pierced ears."

"It's completely different," Chris argued, fingering his earlobe and shuddering a little at the thought of a needle puncturing it. Tasha just rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the bed.

"Whatever."

"And you're _not_ wearing either of those skirts. They're more like belts."

x0x

"You are certain that this potion will do the job?" the hooded figure asked in a rich baritone.

"Yes, my master. It will bring out her dark side for twenty-four hours, and by the end of that, she will be turned."

"Excellent." The figure leaned back and smiled darkly. "By this time tomorrow, Tasha Fuller will be one of us." He turned to the crouching demon next to him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go administer the potion!"

"Yes, my master." The skinny minion shimmered out.

"I _really_ need new lackeys," the sinister voice commented, before he flamed out.

x0x

Tasha poured out two glasses of iced tea and placed one in front of Chris.

"I can't believe your parents are letting you run around unsupervised for more than a day."

Chris grinned cockily. "I reckon it's because you're here. Mom thinks you're a good influence on me."

Tasha snorted. "I doubt that. Just because I confiscated and got rid of your idiotic skateboard, doesn't make you a better person."

Chris took a sip of iced tea, and noticed Tasha looking at him. "What? I can't always have a snappy comeback."

Tasha laughed, and then stopped when she heard to opening strains of 'Deck the Halls' waft through the house, courtesy of Pearl. "Oh no. It's too early for Christmas carols!" she groaned.

"What, you don't like Christmas?" asked Chris, taken aback.

"I've…never really had the opportunity to celebrate it, really," said Tasha. "So, no. Hate it. Everyone's always happy and all peace on earth and give without getting…then they spend the other 364 days of the year lying, cheating, stealing, bitching, fornicating…well, you get my drift."

Chris chuckled. "Just wait till Christmas. We'll cure you of your disbelief, oh ye of little faith."

Tasha opened her mouth to reply, but was halted by a loud crashing upstairs.

"What…it sounded like it came from the attic."

"The Book!" Chris orbed upstairs. Tasha frowned. "He couldn't take me with him?" she groused, before starting for the stairs. Then she paused, and concentrated, disappearing in a shimmer.

The kitchen was empty. No-one saw a figure shimmering in. He pulled a tiny bottle out of his robes, and, confused, looked from one glass to the other. He quickly poured a greenish liquid into both glasses, and shimmered back out, as silently as he had come.

Chris Halliwell stomped back down the stairs, a frown creasing his attractive face. _Honestly,_ he thought. _Wyatt should _know_ not to try and float freaking implosion potions around the house._ He picked up his glass of iced tea, and started to sip from it.

"Your brother is nuts." A voice announced from behind him. Chris whirled, and as he did, his elbow knocked over Tasha's glass.

"Oh, shit!"

Tasha huffed. "_Boys_. Y'all are so uncoordinated." She grabbed a dustpan and broom. "Now beat it, before I break you." She threatened, a smile playing about her eyes. Chris drained his glass and tossed off a mock salute.

"Yessir." He yawned. "I'm tired for some reason. I think I'll take a nap."

"Now?" Tasha glanced at the wall clock. "It's four in the evening!"

Chris shrugged, and pecked her on the cheek. "Wake me up for dinner."

Tasha muttered under her breath, trying to hide her grin. Chris caught something like 'not even married and already a housewife' as he was going up the stairs, and chuckled.

x0x

An hour and a half later, Christopher Perry Halliwell stretched, and got up.

He felt…purposeful.

Different.

He pulled open his closet to pick out a change of clothes. _Colours…way too much blue and green. And hey, is this _pink He grimaced, and yanked out the offending shirt, ripping it up and tossing the shreds somewhere onto the floor. He finally decided on a black collared shirt and soft, black leather pants. He pulled on dark boots, ran a brush through his hair, and orbed outside.

Dark orbs.

_I think I…would like to kill something._

He strode off purposefully into the darkening sky.

He had only been walking for a few minutes when he ran into someone he knew, hanging around outside the mall.

"Hey!" Adam Ames sauntered up to Chris. Chris looked stonily back.

"Chris, my man, I heard you and that Tasha chick were close. What's she like?" Adam leered. "I heard she was fast."

Chris glared and reached out, shoving Adam firmly so that he landed on the ground.

"Stay the hell away from Tasha." He said, in a voice like ground glass. Adam picked himself up off the ground, his face angry.

"What the hell is your problem, man?"

Chris looked impassively back. "Right now, I'd say it's you."

Adam threw a punch that Chris easily blocked. "Is that all you've got, human?"

Even as he spoke, Adam snapped his right leg up in a high kick, pulling his toes back at the last minute to deliver a devastating blow with the heel. Chris, with the uncanny reflexes of a rattlesnake, caught his foot as it came at him and jerked up, flinging Adam onto his back.

Adam got up, obviously in pain—there was no way to break a fall like that—and limped slowly, backing away from Chris, his brown eyes wide. Chris grinned—not a nice smile—and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a flame appeared on the back of Adam's jacket. Still smiling like a hungry wolf, Chris turned and rounded the corner, his smile getting wider as he heard Adam's shrieks.

_It's good to be me._ He thought, as he disappeared in a flood of dark orbs.

He reappeared in a dark cavern, where the sound of dripping water rang through the air. He glanced around slowly. It would do for now.

_Now…my Book._ Christopher thought hungrily of that book that resided in Halliwell Manor. It was _his_. Why should those good witches—his brother, his cousin—keep it for themselves? They had barely used a fraction of its power. If he could harness it—harness it _all_—he would be…unstoppable.

And then there was Tasha. She…could be useful. A weathercharmer, an akashic witch, a demon/angel hybrid with tremendous amounts of unchecked, untrained power.

Yes.

Purposefully, Chris formulated a plan. First things first. The Book.

Disappearing and reappearing in his attic, he strode to the stand that held the Book of Shadows. As if entranced, he held his hands above the leather-bound cover, and basked in the aura of power emitting from it. As he lowered his hands to pick it up, he was thrown across the room by an incredibly powerful force. He gritted his teeth and stood, wracking his brains for a chant, a suitable spell.

Suddenly, the door opened and he whirled around to see his brother in the doorway.

"Hey-" began Wyatt, instants before Chris orbed an athamè towards himself and redirected it in his brother's direction.

"What-" Wyatt dove, and sent a telekinetic blast towards Chris that threw him into a wall. "Chris, what's wrong with you?"

Emerald eyes blazing, Chris snapped his fingers and set Wyatt's shirt on fire. Wyatt dropped to the ground immediately, and rolled. Pearl came darting into the room, alerted by all the noise. She looked Chris up and down.

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks." Chris bit out before he orbed another athamè towards Pearl. She ducked, and he redirected it. It sailed through her and fell to the floor.

"Surprise." Chris whirled to see his cousin standing behind him, her astral projection having vanished. A noise behind him told him that Wyatt had put out the fire and was ready to do some serious battle. Good. He was ready.

They were shocked, taken off guard.

He would win.

Suddenly, he found that his body wouldn't move, preventing him from channeling his powers. He looked around wildly for the source of his freeze, and saw Tasha standing in the doorway, chocolate eyes blazing.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

It wasn't posed as a question, and Chris didn't answer. Instead, he fought the freeze with every particle of his mind—it was a newly learned power, and it wasn't extremely effective…yet. She truly was astoundingly powerful, especially for someone so untrained. As he broke free, he sneered, and orbed back to his hiding place.

x0x

"Would anyone like to tell me _what the hell that was_?" shrieked Tasha, panting rather. Wyatt and Pearl merely regarded each other mutely.

"I think…Chris is evil." Pearl observed.

"Once again Pearl, you are the master of the obvious." Wyatt started pacing around the attic. "The question is…how?"

Pearl rose. "I'm going to get mom."

"No!" Wyatt grabbed her. "Not yet. This is the first time they've had a break in several months, and we are _not_ going to ruin it because of Chris' _stupid_ behavioral problems."

"Agreed." Pearl said reluctantly. "Tasha, what do you think…Tasha?"

No answer. The place Tasha had been standing was now empty.

"Well, this isn't good," Wyatt observed hollowly.

x0x

Tasha glanced around, trying to get a feel for where she was. It was dark, dismal, cavernous. Too dark…_ohmygod, it's too dark…calm down. Breathe. Relax. _She nervously hummed to herself the first tune that came to mind.

"There she goes…there she goes again…"

"You know," a baritone voice sounded. "I really dislike the cover of that."

Tasha looked around cautiously. "The original by The La's _is_ better. Who are you?"

"And do you have faith in God above/if the Bible tells you so?" quoted the voice, like it was a password or code. As it did, she saw a hooded figure moving in the darkness.

"I'm not Christian."

No answer. Tasha sighed, strangely unafraid. _Play along._

"Do you believe in rock 'n' roll/can music save your mortal soul?"

"And I'm not mortal." It snapped its fingers. There was a smell of sulfur, and several lamps that rested in the wall were lit.

"'Cause fire is the Devil's only friend." Tasha muttered to herself. "Who _are_ you? Can we stop quoting Don McLean and The La's, and move on here?"

The hooded figure stepped into the light, and pulled back his hood. "You can call me Dakaki for now. I like that…mortals have absolutely no idea concerning demon hierarchy. And you…you are the angel born in Hell."

Tasha started. "What?" she stared at the…Dakaki. He looked like—_ohmygod_.

"Principal _Withers_? You're a demon?"

Okay, not the brightest thing to say.

"Obviously. Think about it."

Tasha thought.

"Oh come on. Your powers become unbound just a while after you meet me, _while_ doing a project on the Salem Witch Trials? A little convenient, don't you agree?"

Tashas shook her head. "My powers became unbound because I was angry."

Dakaki shook his head as well. "Nope. _I_ unbound them, that morning when I met you. However, I didn't manage to do it fully, and had to wait for some emotion to trigger it." He shrugged. "Please. You weren't _nearly_ angry enough to unlock an upper-level power like throwing fire."

Tasha swallowed. "You tried to keep me away from Chris because you knew he'd try and help me."

"I must admit, that part didn't work so well. I tried to sow seeds of discord and what happens? He becomes your whitelighter—and I find you shacked up in his house, no less.

"Now, hurry. We only have twenty-four hours before you regress." The man smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "So kind of you to leave a glass out for my minion so he could administer the potion easily."

Tasha swallowed. _Potion…glass?—the tea! _Her mind raced. _She_ hadn't drunk it, her glass had been broken; but…_play along._ "Uh, no problem." She turned, studying the wall opposite her. "So, this potion. What _exactly_ did it do to me?"

Dakaki raised an eyebrow. "Can't you feel it? The purpose, the power flowing through you? The knowledge that you aren't bound by anything? The security of being subject to no rules whatsoever?"

She spun. "The self-assurance of being evil?" her voice rose slightly, and she winced.

"Yep," Dakaki grinned boastfully, and tapped her on the nose. "I must admit, that morality-changing potion was one of the best I've ever fixed up."

Tasha smiled sweetly. "Oh yeah, it was. Only thing?" she conjured a fireball.

"Get better minions." She sent the fireball zooming towards him, and concentrating, shimmered out.

The fireball hit Dakaki, and he shook himself slightly as it warmed him.

"Interesting. Remind me to kill Zofi." His eyes gleamed. That fireball had been strong, extremely strong. In fact, it was fascinating how she had mastered that skill first. It was, of course, an upper-level demon power.

Clearly, neither he nor she were ready. Tasha Fuller would bear further watching.

x0x

"Where have you been?" shrieked Pearl as Tasha shimmered back in.

Tasha's mouth was set in a grim line, and she looked from Pearl to Wyatt. "With…someone. But that's not important: I know what's wrong with Chris."

"What?" asked Pearl and Wyatt in unison.

"A potion, a 'morality-changing' potion. Any idea what that is?"

Wyatt nodded tersely. "But they only last for--"

"Twenty-four hours, yeah. But the way I see it, we aren't safe for another…" Tasha glanced at an antique clock in the corner. "Twenty hours. And if I know Chris, he won't stop trying to get what he wants."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "That's for sure."

"So why don't we just ward the house? Make sure he can't get in?"

Tasha looked at Pearl askance. "What if…he hurts—or kills—someone else?"

Pearl looked shocked, her mouth trembling. "Chris would never!"

Tasha hugged Pearl, her own eyes watering slightly. She blinked back the tears. Crying was a sign of weakness.

"I know Chris wouldn't, but he isn't Chris anymore." She looked to Wyatt for confirmation.

"You're right, but Pearl has a point. Why don't we ward the house so that he can't get in, then scry for him to make sure he doesn't do anything we'll—or he'll—regret?"

Tasha nodded. "Right. You two go fix the wards up, and I'll get something that belongs to him we can scry with." She grimaced. "Unless someone else would prefer venturing into the Pit of No Return?"

Pearl gave a watery smile. "No, you can do it."

Muttering, Tasha exited the attic and entered Chris's room. Papers, clothes, random pieces of technology littered every surface. _Boys with their toys,_ she thought, with a wry smile. She moved towards a likely-looking pile and rummaged through it, looking for something small enough to scry with. _Keys, books, iPod, guitar picks…a picture of _me_? When did he get this?_ Her eyes widened as she studied the passport-size photo, and realized it was the one she always carried in her wallet. _Pfft. I wondered where it'd gone._

"Don't you know it's rude to go through other people's things?" a languid voice asked. Tasha whirled, and found herself staring into a pair of green orbs that were cold, luminous, the color of glacier ice.

"Chris-" was all she managed to get out before darkness claimed her.

©WalkThruTheFire, 4th December 2005


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** You. I kissed you, but nobody needs to know.

**Disclaimer:** like everything I want, it's not mine.

**Thanks:** for giving me something to be sure of.

**Quote of the Day: **"You're forgiven, not forgotten."

Chapter Eleven

Tasha was floating in darkness, feeling woozy and blurry. She was being carried in strong, gentle arms and was moving swiftly and softly. She was overcome by an out-of-place feeling of tranquility and security in his arms, and barely shifted as she was carefully laid onto a cool surface.

Fingertips, like butterfly wings, brushing her face. A tiny sigh escaped her. Those delicate fingers were brushing her face, immeasurably gentle and tender. Tracing her features one by one, light touches that sent chills through her. The touch followed the curve of her eyebrow, trailed down her cheek. Tasha shivered inwardly. It sketched the line of her jaw, and moved to her lips. Chris's fingers trailed traced the outline of her lips, the join between upper and lower. The chills became a fluttering. The fingers brushed over her eyelashes, and stroked over the fragile skin of her eyelids. She felt Chris bend closer; and warm lips touched her forehead. Just the barest touch, and then cool air.

And yet…through the black, hazy stuff, a voice.

_Wake up. You have to wake up. _The voice implored her. _Wake up _now_! You're not safe!_

_I am. _Tasha argued, comfortable in the blackness. _Chris is here. _She drifted deeper into the encompassing dark. _I'm always safe when he's around…_

_He's not Chris for another twenty-four hours! So wake up!_

Tasha banished all mutinous thoughts with an effort. _All right._

She stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. A cave? Dakaki! Her head shot up. No. this was different. Muted lighting from torches that were held by brackets in the walls. She was resting on a smooth slab of rock, and there…there, looking for all the world as if he was studying for a final, stood Chris, perusing a tattered piece of parchment.

"Chris." Her voice was husky, throaty. Was that really her? She didn't sound…well…_scared_, or mad, or anything. She cleared her throat.

Chris turned, his eyes glowing emerald in the shadows. "You're up." He walked towards her and helped her stand. Woozily, she balanced, and took a deep breath. Tasha looked sharply up at Chris. "Chris, what are you doing?"

Chris smiled fatuously. "I've been thinking. Don't you think the world would be better off with just one, powerful ruler?"

Tasha choked. "Oh please. World domination? That is so passé. And such a cliché!" _For crying out loud!_ She told herself sternly. _Don't joke with this guy, he's not Chris! He's a…he's Evil-Chris!_

Surprisingly enough, Chris just laughed, and Tasha's stomach gave an odd lurch. "I need you to help me." Oh, for God's sake. He sounded like he was asking for help with a homework assignment.

Which, come to think of it, would never happen.

"You see, I've got this all worked out. I need to take over the Underworld. Once I have it in my grasp, I'd put together a demon army. With that, I'd go up there," and here he jerked his head upwards, "and take the Elders' powers. But the first thing I need is the Book of Shadows." He smiled personably. "And unfortunately, I can't seem to be able to pick it up. And _that_ is where you come in."

Tasha backed away, and sat down on the stone table again. "You're freaking _crazy_." Her breath caught in her throat.

"No, I don't think so." Chris ran a hand through his silky dark hair casually. Tasha let out a slightly hysterical giggle…that was so familiar, such a _Chris_ thing to do. She saw him do it at least _once_ a friggin' day.

"Chris," she implored, her voice trembling slightly. "Chris, this isn't you. It's a potion—can't you feel it? You know it's not really you." Her voice rose. "It's not really you!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Please. Spare me the dramatics." He suddenly looked sly, his eyes like hellebore leaves. "You know, if you joined me, with our combined powers we could track down your parents."

Tasha started. She'd never told anyone how much she wanted to see…_them_. Never told anyone that she was trying to find them, not even Chris. And yet…

"How did you--" she stopped, entranced by Chris's arresting green eyes.

"Because I know you," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. "I know you better than anyone ever has and ever will."

There was music in his voice and the words settled like filigreed snowflakes around her, wrapping her in otherworldliness. Tasha swayed on the spot for a second, before snapping out of it.

"If you think that charming me is gonna make me get you that book, you've gotta be out of your tiny mind Christopher," she snapped tartly.

With that, she sat back on the stone slab, fire in her eyes. She straightened her sleeveless, ruffled red blouse and brushed off her jeans, studiously not-looking at Chris.

Chris sighed, and sat next to her. "You know," he said conversationally, "you're so damn beautiful when you're angry."

Tasha started, and stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Oh, don't look so surprised." Chris berated. "I've always thought so."

Tasha softened slightly, then realized. _Are you crazy? This guy wants to take over the world!_

"Have I told you about your eyes? No? They're beautiful. Dark brown, so dark they look black unless you see them from close up. Especially when you're feeling passionate about something. When you laugh, they turn chocolate, and when you're thoughtful, they go all warm and light."

…_but he sounds like Chris, and he looks like Chris…except he's saying things that I've only _dreamed_ Chris would say._

Oh God. She wanted him. She always had, ever since the first time she'd seen him. Those eyes, that smile…the way he could always make her laugh…

No. Bad, bad Tasha. Don't go there. She turned her head firmly away, prepared to sulk in a corner until he sent her home, or the potion wore off.

Chris smiled lightly, and took her hand. She tried to pull it away, but she found she couldn't, she didn't _want_ to. His touch was as vague as satin on her palm, his fingertips as cool as jade against her skin. Tingles followed in their wake. He went on stroking her hand, thumb gently circling in her palm, a sensuous and dangerous feeling. She felt herself start to come undone, start to flow towards the boy sitting next to her with such a tenderly passionate look on his face.

_No!_ She jumped up, and tore her hand away. "Chris, stop it. Please."

Chris stood as well, easily, and smiled. He looked charming, sinister, and slightly mad. "You're fighting. Why are you fighting?"

He started towards her, and she swallowed. He was acting…different. He was even dressed differently. The black leather he was wearing was so soft looking, and it clung to him hip and thigh. He wasn't Chris, or if he was, he was all Chris hid about himself.

But…there was something about a guy who looked at you with eyes like a starving tiger's. Tasha shook her head, as though to clear the cobwebs from it. She was backed against the wall now. She didn't know how to get away from him and the worst thing was that her body didn't seem sure it wanted to. A trembling thrill shot through her.

Chris stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't fight this." The words came on a warm wave of breath in her ear. Tasha tried to protest, but the words caught in her throat. Despite his slimness, Chris' muscles were hard against her.

He was looking down at her. A clear light was shining down his intense, intent face. His emerald-green eyes were like endless pools of water, drawing her irresistibly deeper and deeper.

"You can't fight something like this, Tash. You know you can't," he whispered.

Tasha turned her face up and shut her eyes.

The kiss was warm, shivery, and very sweet.

She felt herself relax in his arms before she knew what she was doing. His heart was beating so fast against hers, and a shiver ran through her. Then his soft kisses turned into slow shivery ones and then into white-hot ones, like the heart of a star. Tasha was still afraid, even as she clung to him—was it true that fear had to be a part of passion? She could feel his mind all around her, strong, demanding. She remembered the other times she'd been in his arms, when he was orbing her, when he was comforting her. He'd made her feel safe, protected. Now…she was trembling, falling and soaring at the same time. The electricity they'd always felt when together was flowing into her, shocking her nerve endings sweetly. Everywhere he touched she felt fire and ice. He was kissing her as softly as twilight, tiny soft kisses, and long kisses that turned wild. And she was kissing him back, her arms around her neck, hands tangled in his chestnut hair.

_I didn't know…all those times, I never imagined he…oh. If this is evil then why would anyone fight it?_

Suddenly, he changed the pressure of his lips on hers, and light coursed through her. She opened her eyes in shock. He looked down at her, eyes sooty with passion, his lashes long and dark.

"You see?" he sounded thrilled, exalted…he didn't move away, but spoke with his lips brushing hers. "We fit. We were meant to be like this."

Tasha was inclined to agree, when out of the blue an image appeared in her mind's eye.

_Chris looked at Tasha with sympathy in his eyes. "You really are worried about being evil, aren't you?"_

_Tasha looked Chris dead in the eye. "Yes. I am. Despite what Leo has told me, despite everything everyone is telling me…I worry."_

"_I guess that repeating that riff about choices isn't gonna help right now?" _

_Tasha gave him a sideways look that would kill pigeons in midair._

"_Whoa. Guess not." Chris drew closer to her. "Look, I totally get what you're worried about. I do. It's just…I think that you should relax about it. Firstly, we will not vanquish or get rid of any part of you." He smiled down at her. "I like them all, and I'm sure others would agree. I–-uh, we love you, demon, dominion, and the rest. And besides," he slung an arm over her shoulders, "if you did turn evil, you know I'd be the first in line to beat the crap outta you."_

Tasha swallowed, shook her head, and stepped back.

"What?" Chris looked confused.

"Sorry, Chris. You're not yourself, and you're just going to regret this when the day's up. So I'm giving you some friendly advice right now: sit down and pretend this never happened." Tasha stepped away from him.

Fury swept over his face, he had never looked more malevolent—or more handsome. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it ebbed.

"You're going to fight to the end, aren't you? Well, it should be interesting, at least."

"Chris-"

Quick as a cat, quick as a cobra, he kissed her. A hard kiss, and before she knew it, Tasha was responding. Suddenly, he broke away and spun.

"Trying to sneak up on me?" he smirked. "Cute."

Tasha, confused, turned towards the direction he was talking, and saw Pearl and Wyatt, shielding themselves from Chris…wait. They weren't shielding. They were trapped in a blue, translucent orb, similar to Chris' shield. She glanced from them to him, and saw him gritting his teeth, trying to maintain the force field. Wyatt was waving his hands at it emphatically, but nothing was happening.

"Pitiful, brother dear." Chris sneered, still concentrating.

_Hmm…_

Without a second thought, Tasha launched herself at Chris, and threw him to the floor. For a split second, the shield wavered, and in that moment, Pearl tossed a tiny vial towards Tasha. It landed on the ground mere inches from her hand.

"You--how _dare_ you?" Chris looked furious, and he stood over her, looming as Tasha scrabbled backwards, her hand closing over the vial.

"Please. Spare _me_ the dramatics." Tasha flung the potion at his booted feet. A silvery mist slithered out of the broken shards and coiled itself around Chris' legs, tightening so that he fell. Tasha stood, and looked toward Pearl and Wyatt. They were cautiously edging closer, and gazing at the unconscious Chris.

"What was it?"

"A sleeping draft. We figured that if he slept till the potion wore off, it'd all work out." Wyatt informed.

"It was my idea." Pearl added in, smirking.

"Smart," congratulated Tasha. "Now let's get outta here." She bent and grasped Chris around the forearm, struggling a little with the dead weight. She smirked at Pearl and Wyatt. "Race ya."

She shimmered out, Chris in tow, closely followed by Pearl and Wyatt's iridescent blue orbs.

x0x

"So," Pearl started nonchalantly. "You and Chris seemed…friendly…when we orbed in."

Tasha swallowed the bite of apple in her mouth. Chris was still sleeping off the potion and Wyatt had long since gone to sleep. She and Pearl were taking it in turns to make sure that the potion didn't wear off at an inopportune moment.

"He was coming on to _me_." She said defensively.

"Yeah, right. Takes two to tango, sweets…and two to do other stuff too." Pearl wiggled her eyebrows.

"Pearl!" Tasha shook her head. "It wasn't anything like _that_. I swear, you've got the dirtiest mind I've ever seen. Besides Chris and Wyatt, of course."

"Of course. But seriously, Tash. Everyone's seen the way you look at him—and the way he looks at you. For crying out loud, Uncle_ Leo_ knows that something's going on."

"Nothing's going on," Tasha said, crunching into her apple and trying to look innocent.

"You two have such an intense relationship," prodded Pearl, not letting it go.

Tasha opted for acting insulted. "Of course we do! He's my whitelighter, I'm a witch demon angel thing! I think that 'intense' would sum it up, y'know?"

Pearl rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. Come on, haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?"

Tasha looked up. "How?"

Pearl snorted. "Hey, if you don't know, then _I'm_ not going to be the one to tell you." She stood. "You know, Tasha, you're lying to yourself, and hurting him as well. He's the one who went out on a limb down in that cave, and he's the one who's going to have to deal with the repercussions."

"What repercussions? He was evil! He practically made his own get-out-of-jail-free card!"

Pearl just looked at Tasha steadily.

Tasha sighed, defeated. "We kissed, Pearl. And it was…weird. I knew he wasn't Chris, wasn't himself…but I still wanted him. I…I've--" she broke off, and tried again. "I _really_ like your cousin. Ever since the first time I saw him. He's funny, and smart, and brave…he's _completely_ gorgeous. And he has…this charisma, this aura around him that I just can't get enough of."

Tasha swallowed, and Pearl nodded encouragingly. She could sense that talking about her feelings was not something Tasha did often, and didn't want to scare her off.

"And in the cave, he acted…well, like Chris, with the charm, the intensity…but different. He was…more dangerous, wilder."

"That would be because he was evil." Pearl observed dryly.

"Yeah…which brings me to my point. Why did Evil-Chris manage to make a move when Chris couldn't? That's gotta say something, right?"

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Yeah: that evil is more upfront. Think about it: we practice self-control. We can't have the luxury of acting on our most powerful feelings, because if we could…well, let's just say that all schools would be burnt down, and there would be much more fighting in _this_ house."

Tasha snickered.

"But evil…well, they don't care. They're there for themselves. I quote from _Buffy_: Want, Take, Have."

"But either way, Chris doesn't want me. Not when he's sane."

"Or maybe he's just waiting for the perfect time. Not just for him, but for you as well."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have no desire to be Ms. I-want-Chris-Halliwell fourteen hundred kabillion and one."

"Okay, so he has a lot of girlfriends. So what? He's a seventeen-year-old male. His primary thinking organ is _not_ his brain. And yeah, he wants you, but he doesn't know you want him. He has needs."

Tasha snorted. "What, he couldn't just ask me and be done with it?"

"Would you ask him?"

Tasha looked thoughtful. "You know, for a fourteen-year-old teenybopper, you can be pretty smart."

Pearl tossed an apple core at Tasha. "I'm good with people. Side effect of being an empath. And you'll be receiving my bill shortly."

"But of course. Hey, he's waking up."

Chris stirred, and Tasha got to her feet. "I'll be in my room."

"Hey! Stay. Remember what we talked about?"

Tasha winked. "Rome wasn't built in a day."

"And Tasha obviously won't get over her commitment issues in a day either," muttered Pearl.

x0x

The door opened, and Tasha turned. Questing jade-green eyes framed with long lashes met hers.

"Hey," murmured Chris. "Can I come in?"

Tasha glanced up, surprised. Well, _this_ was new. Didn't he usually just saunter in?

"Yeah, sure." She turned back to the computer.

He perched on the side of a chair, as though uncertain.

"Listen. I need to talk to you."

"About?"

Well, that didn't sound tense at all. _Yeah, because my voice is always an octave higher than normal when I'm calm, _Tasha thought to herself.

"What happened—in the cave."

Tasha swallowed the lump in her throat. "No, it's okay. You were under a spell. I totally forgive you for kidnapping me and trying to use me to take over the world."

"That's…not what I wanted to talk to you about, but I, uh, appreciate you forgiving that." A deep breath. Tasha still didn't turn to face him, scared about what she would see in those emerald eyes.

"Listen, the kiss--"

"It's okay. We…I was under a lot of stress, and you were evil, so we…well, there was a moment of—physical attraction. It was inevitable, you can't take it seriously."

Chris placed his hands on her shoulders. "Is that what you've told yourself? A 'moment of physical attraction'?" He sounded hurt. Wounded.

"Well, _yeah_." Tasha turned to face him. "I mean, it's not like you'd ever do anything like that if you weren't completely nuts—I mean, you've never tried something like that before." Damn, she couldn't hide that undercurrent of hope in her voice. "And I'd _never_ think of--"

"What do you mean, I'd never do that if I wasn't nuts?" Chris looked at her askance, an indignant flame burning in his eyes.

"Come on, Chris. We're not like that. I know you don't think of me that way, and I--"

But Tasha never got the chance to finish, because he'd stopped her mouth with a kiss. His arms were around her—so gently—and everything was warm. He was kissing her lips like raindrops falling on cool water, and Tasha embraced him desperately and kissed back.

©WalkThruTheFire, 6th December 2005

_A/n: I wanted you since the first time I saw you_

_But I never told you, I just hoped and dreamed_

_You never thought of me in that way_

_And you never ever would, or so it seemed_

_You flirted and joked, none of it real_

_And every time you did, I was the one who'd feel_

_But now…you're gone and you never knew_

_Exactly how I felt about you._

_**All I have is a kiss to build a dream on**_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** How can I forget you when the universe is DETERMINED to make sure I don't!

**Disclaimer:** I don't want this, I want him.

**Thanks:** Nyan. Good save. ;)

**Important Note: ** lost my muse. Would you like to be my muse?

**Important Note: **This was written a long time ago, but never finished and uploaded due to mock exams. You can now expect slightly more regular posts.

**Quote of the Day: **"there is no remedy for love but to love more." – Thoreau

Chapter Twelve

Tasha Fuller strode into Pearl Halliwell's room and sat down on the bed with a thump.

"Pearl! I need your help!" Tasha fixed Pearl with an imploring gaze.

Pearl looked surprised, then sat down. "Sure. What can I do for ya?"

Tasha swallowed. Well, _this_ wasn't going to be easy. "I need you to help me find this demon-thing. It's called Dakaki, and--"

"Whoa, back up. Firstly, _why_? Secondly, why_ me?_ _Chris_ is your whitelighter. You know, the tall guy with the dark hair and green eyes who you happen to be madly lusting after."

Tasha blushed and cleared her throat. "That's…not really an option, so I'd be _totally_ grateful if you'd help me. The book seems to like you more, you being of the bloodline and all…Pearl, why are you looking at me like that?"

Pearl smirked. "You really can't avoid him forever."

"Hey! Who gave you permission to go inside my head?"

Pearl shrugged delicately. "I can't just _turn off_ my gift. Who knows when I'd need it most?"

Tasha sighed. It was going to _have_ to come out sooner or later. She quickly filled Pearl in on what had happened when Chris had cornered—for lack of a better word—her in her room the day before yesterday.

"So what did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything. My cell rang and I answered it. It turned out to be Lydia, and she asked me to come over. Her dog Snoopy was being put to sleep."

Pearl nodded. "So, let me get this straight. You…kissed him--"

"He kissed _me_."

"Fine, fine. He kissed you, and then you went to see a friend, leaving him…?"

"Standing there," Tasha winced, remembering his hurt expression.

"And when you got back, you…"

"Avoided him. Come on, what was I supposed to do?"

"Well, that's between you and your god. But I would suggest talking to him."

Tasha shook her head vehemently. "No. I don't think that's a good idea, he--turn off the look! Please!" she cringed.

Pearl was gazing at her sorrowfully, as if she was ashamed of her.

"Turn off the look! I can't _stand_ the look. You're going to be a really good mother one day, with a look like that."

"Tasha, you _do_ remember what we talked about earlier, right? About him going out on a limb and all?"

"Yeah. Listen, Pearl…I _know_ you won't believe me…but I'm trying to sort this out. I'm trying to…well, get my head screwed on right before I do anything I might regret, okay? Trust me, I have my reasons."

Pearl sighed. "Listen, T. I'll help you out this time…but if Da-whatsit turns out to be major bad news, then we're going _straight_ to Chris. You are _not_ going to run out and, I don't know, blow him up."

"Actually, I think I already did. Remember how I disappeared for a few minutes just after Chris attacked us?"

Pearl nodded.

"I was teleported to this cavern somewhere, and I saw him. And Pearl—you're not going to believe this—but he was Principal Withers."

"Somehow, that actually _doesn't_ surprise me. I always knew those in the education industry were of the devil."

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Anyway, _that's_ how I figured out Chris was under a spell. Dakaki—Withers—argh, what_ever_…he meant for _me_ to drink that potion."

Pearl shook her head. "And you tell us this _now_?"

"There didn't seem to be a good time earlier," defended Tasha.

"Ah well. To the book! Tally ho, and all that."

x0x

"There's absolutely nothing!" Tasha blew the hair out of her face and slumped. "This is unbelievable."

Pearl shrugged. "Maybe he gave you a, like, fake name. We could flip through the book and see if there're pictures?"

"Yeah, right. Because I just happen to have an entire lifetime on hand to do nothing but flip through the book."

"You give up easy," muttered Pearl, turning the musty, crackling pages. "It isn't—hey."

"What?" Tasha asked, rising and joining Pearl by the book.

"Look," she said simply, gesturing at the page she had turned to.

Tasha looked, and gasped. Words were slowly forming on the page, as though written by an invisible hand.

_Patience Quinn, an ancestor, was in love with John Hollis. However, he discovered her secret—that she was a witch. Conflicted, Hollis confided in his brother, Michael. Michael told the community, who had Patience hanged for the crime of being a witch. Because of this, the Halliwell line ended here, and the Power of Three never occurred, and nor did the Twice-Blessed Child. _

_However, a young, male descendant of Patience, and the angel born in Hell went back to this time to preserve the line, and managed to convince John Hollis that not all witchery was evil._

_Tell me how the story ends._

Tasha waited for more, but that was it. She gazed steadily at Pearl.

"It's Dakaki writing this. It has to be, he was the one who called me 'the angel born in Hell'…it's got to mean me."

"It could also be a kind of name for you, like how Wyatt is the 'twice-blessed' one—something known and used by everyone," Pearl argued. "I think it's pretty certain that—whoa!"

A swirling, misty blue portal had appeared in the middle of the attic.

"It's a time portal," said Pearl, awed. "And that page…someone must've written it to tell you it was time to go."

Tasha looked like she was going to argue.

"No. Seriously, don't try and figure it out. Figuring out time travel will make your head explode."

Tasha grinned. "Well…if I already went, I'd better get going, right?"

"It could be a trap," Pearl cautioned.

"Only one way to find out." A dangerous smile curved Tasha's lips.

"Hm. Not so sure about that, but this writing looks like Great-Grams. It should be okay."

"Pearl, I would go either way if I thought someone needed help. I couldn't just stand by if someone was going to die."

Pearl nodded, and smiled. "Okay, it doesn't state a date, but it sounds like it's pretty far back, so be careful what you say and all." She winced. "Once mom nearly got an ancestor drowned."

Tasha nodded solemnly. "I will protect your family from drowning. And might I add, you're taking this very well."

Pearl grinned. "It's happened before. I had to go find my ancestor Posey's magical amulet of something-or-other before her thirteenth birthday once. _That_ was an experience. Let's just say I know where Chris gets his—ahem—tidiness."

Tasha shuddered. "That boy's room is a deathtrap. I'd be too scared to even sit on the bed—and don't you _dare_ make some stupid connotation."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Now, the male descendant has gotta mean either Chris or Wyatt. Unless someone from the future is going to appear in a puff of smoke."

Tasha and Pearl glanced around. "Guess not."

"I bet it's Wyatt," Tasha said quickly. "He's mentioned in the text, after all."

Pearl shot an amused glance at Tasha. "You are so transparent."

She deflated. "Is my head made out of glass?"

"No, you're talking to an empath. But you're right; it could be either of them. CHRIS! WYATT!"

A flurry of blue orbs, and Chris appeared. "'Sup?" then he saw Tasha, froze, swallowed, and looked at Pearl with forced calm. "Demon? Dinner? Homework? Whoa…portal."

Pearl grinned. "Where's Wyatt?"

"He went out." Chris wiggled his eyebrows, his smile widening. "He went to get coffee with Lyd."

"'Cause God knows there's no coffee right here in the house." Pearl observed. Then she glanced at Tasha. "I guess this settles it, huh?"

"It could just mean we get Wyatt to orb here!"

"Somehow, I doubt that."

"People, what's going on?" interrupted Chris, his eyes confused.

Pearl pointed at the book. "A little time travel, cousin."

Chris crossed to the book and read. He looked at Pearl skeptically. "How do you know it's me?"

"Because if it was Wyatt, then fate would dictate he be here for it."

"She has a point," Tasha said apologetically.

Chris ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna get gone then."

Tasha raised an eyebrow, and studied him. He seemed a little eager, didn't he? He caught her look, and she glanced away quickly. "It's just a talking thing, after all. It's not like I have to go kill something," he defended.

Tasha looked at him, and the corners of her mouth turned up. "Let's go," she stepped towards the blue portal.

"Whoa! Where do you think _you're _going?" Chris asked, pulling on her arm. Tasha rolled her eyes, but inside, thanked her lucky stars. _Obnoxious and/or dirty-minded Chris I can deal with. It's just the one with the great body, intense eyes, and expert lips I can't—okay, stop now._

"I'm the angel born in Hell, Chris," Tasha said sweetly. "Think about it."

He did. He frowned. "It might not be safe."

Pearl let out her breath and backed away slowly, retreating behind a sofa.

Tasha narrowed her eyes. Stomping time. "What, so I'm not capable of taking care of myself?" she snapped, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. "Like I'm some pathetic damsel in distress? You know Chris, this _is_ the 21st century. We have email, iPods, and—guess what—women's lib."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill out!" Chris held his hands up to ward her off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

Tasha took a deep breath. _Control…there'll be a time to yell at him for the way he makes your knees weak later._ "Whatever," she said evenly. "Now, can we _go_?"

Chris nodded, then frowned. "Are you going to be wearing that to the past?"

Tasha looked down at her outfit. White clingy top, blue-and-white striped miniskirt. "What, is it a formal event?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying. When we get to the past, you're going to cause a riot."

Tasha clued in. "Ah. Right, I'm going to go change."

Pearl grinned. "Shut up Pearl," sang Tasha, as she stepped into her room. She reappeared a few minutes later in a dark, long-sleeved top and a long dark skirt. Both the sweater and skirt skimmed her body–-not too tight, but snug enough to hint at the lines and curves of her graceful form.

Chris blinked. _Damn. _

_This girl could wear a potato sack and look like she should be on the cover of the Victoria's Secret catalog._

"Dark clothes blend in anywhere—or any_when_. Theatre Arts 101," informed Tasha.

"And you can't go wrong in a skirt and long-sleeved top," agreed Pearl.

Tasha smiled, and nodded. "Well, let's do it."

Without waiting for a response from Chris, she stepped directly into the center of the portal, and waving cheerfully at Pearl, disappeared.

"This is going to be interesting," muttered Chris, running his hand through his hair.

"Have fun—but not too much fun. And be good—and if you can't be good, use protection."

Chris rolled his eyes. "How original. If we're not back in two days…send Wy after us. Do _not_ do anything dumb, and do _not _tell Mom. She'll freak and make Dad orb everyone back here."

With that he stepped into the portal himself, and flickered out of view.

x0x

Chris looked around as he materialized in a forest-y environment. Trees, the sound of a stream. And over in a small clearing, an equally diminutive cottage with a thatched roof and some chickens in the yard.

He groaned, and his stomach heaved. "I hate time travel.

"Rustic, isn't it?" observed Tasha. "I think I would die in five minutes." Then, "Are you okay?"

"Time travel makes me nauseas." Chris got out, looking slightly green.

Tasha smiled. "Aww. Is little Chrisy-poo feeling poorly?"

"A slow and terrible death on you," muttered Chris, and then looked as though he regretted speaking.

"Pfft," said Tasha dismissively. "Just get over it. Relax."

Chris gave her a look that suggested she would die soon. Painfully.

Grinning, Tasha ruffled his hair and patted him on the back. He felt a swooping in his stomach that had nothing to do with the time travel, and shook himself.

"Let's get moving," he said, swallowing and brushing his now-messy hair back.

"Wait!" cried Tasha. "What's our plan? Do we tell her who we are, or…"

Chris pondered. "We should pretend to be…um…lost! And--"

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I can be Gretel and you can be Hansel. If she's related to you, won't she understand why you're here?"

Chris shrugged. "Messing with the future can be really tricky."

Tasha nodded. "Okay, got it. You Hansel, me Gretel."

"You don't look like a Gretel," teased Chris. "You look more like a Vampira."

Tasha thwacked Chris with her hand and laughed as he instinctively ducked.

Together, they started for the cottage, instinctively staying close to each other. They reached the door, and Tasha stopped. "Take a deep breath, kiddies. This is it," she muttered, raising her hand to knock. Chris straightened his shirt and brushed off his slacks.

She knocked. Almost immediately, the door swung open to reveal a woman behind it, looking warily out.

"Yes? Can I be of assistance?"

Tasha stepped forward, but Chris held her back.

"Let me handle this," he whispered, then turned his most charming smile on the hapless lady.

"Hello, I'm Christopher. We were wondering if we could perhaps trouble you for some water? We have walked a long way, and are very thirsty."

Tasha rolled her eyes at his smooth, mellifluous voice. Then she paused, gaped, as the lady in the doorway stepped into the light. She chanced a strangled look at Chris, who looked slightly taken aback.

"Whoa," they both muttered in unison.

©WalkThruTheFire, 1st January 2005


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** LILY SMITH D thanks so much for your email; it brightened my day and made me get my butt into overdrive to _finally_ produce this. You're a star, honey. This update is a little longer than usual, and it's _all_ for ya!

**Disclaimer:** CHARMED IS NOT MINE. ALSO, I STOLE LINES FROM MY FAVOURITE SONG IN A MUSICAL I LOVE, AND THAT MUSICAL ISN'T MINE EITHER (no duh).

**Important Note: **I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I know that this update is BEYOND late, but I've been so so so busy! What with exams two months away -- but there's really no excuse for this one. All I can say is that I've been totally lazy, and there's been a certain someone who has been monopolizing my time. Not that I mind. However, deepest apologies to all and sundry. And I promise I will _not _abandon this. Unless y'all really hate it after all. But rest assured, if my feedback continues to be positive, this won't end, as I started out with a more or less clear image of where I wanted it to go. Thanks for your patience )

Oh, and like I said in the disclaimer…there're lyrics from a musical somewhere in this. I DARE YA to find them. Cookies to whichever reader does—and if you _do_ find it, please leave your email address in the review so I can contact you.

Chapter Thirteen

"_Hello, I'm Christopher. We were wondering if we could perhaps trouble you for some water? We have walked a long way, and are very thirsty."_

_Tasha rolled her eyes at his smooth, mellifluous voice. Then she paused, gaped, as the lady in the doorway stepped into the light. She chanced a strangled look at Chris, who looked slightly taken aback._

"_Whoa," they both muttered in unison._

"You…you--" Chris stuttered, before Tasha elbowed him sharply. The woman's eyes narrowed suspiciously and she raised a dark eyebrow.

"You are the only house around for quite a while and we were hoping for some hospitality," Tasha quickly covered, trying to use the semi-formal style of talking that Chris had. After all, she had no idea how far back they were. For all she knew, it could be a crime to say 'damn'.

"Come in," said Patience Quinn—for it had to be she—opening the door wider. Tasha nudged the still-gaping Chris in and entered herself.

"Your husband seems touched by sun. Or is he merely as shocked as I at our resemblance?"

For that was what had Chris and Tasha so stunned at the door—Patience Quinn looked like Chris. The same snapping green eyes, the same delicate cheekbones and strong chin. The same defiant yet vulnerable expression. While Patience's hair was lighter and she looked far more feminine than he, the similarities were undeniable. And it was this that truly communicated to Tasha the severity of the situation—one small misstep, and she could obliterate the entire Halliwell line.

However, there were more weighty things to deal with at that point. Like—

"He's not my husband!" Tasha cried in disbelief. Chris stirred and frowned. "What, that's such a scary thought?" he muttered to her nastily. "More like nauseating," she hissed back, before raising her eyes to Patience, who was looking rather ominous at this point. She leaned forward and placed two ceramic mugs filled with tea onto the table.

"Thank you. My name is Tasha, and my _friend_ here is Chris—"

"I am Patience Quinn. And I tire of this charade." She quickly crossed the room and shut the door, before sitting in front of the pair and gazing at them with kind yet tired eyes. "I know who you are. I know you are from the future. I just do not know exactly why."

Tasha and Chris gaped again, but this time it was Chris who regained composure first. "How do you know?"

Patience smiled. "It is my gift. It started with just empathy, but then progressed to where I don't only sense emotions, but also have the ability to sense what powers are in the air, what powers surround me. It comes in useful when there are warlocks or demons around. I sensed Whitelighter magic around you, and realized that my premonition last night was happening sooner than I thought."

"You have premonitions as well? What was it of?" Tasha asked, while mentally cursing the fact that she just couldn't escape from those darn empaths.

"Yes. I have three powers in all, premonitions, my sixth sense, and the gift of moving objects with my mind. My premonition last night was more a dream…a feeling. I felt danger, but a sense of comfort that help would be arriving in a long time."

"But if—oh, I get it." Tasha nodded. Arriving in a long time…they were technically several centuries away.

"Indeed. Now I must ask, who are you? Or rather, _what_, as it is a much more fitting question." Patience shook her fair hair out and fixed them with a steady look. She was far too trusting, reflected Chris. Although with her power, perhaps she knew who and when to trust.

_That,_ thought Chris_, would be a damn useful power to have. _

"I'm a Whitelighter. I'm _her_ Whitelighter, in fact," Chris motioned to Tasha. "She is…uh…she's complicated."

Tasha shot him a dirty look, but Patience merely laughed. "You see how I mistook you for married?" she began, a challenging undertone to her voice. "And yes, she is complicated. I sense evil in you, Tasha." Her tone was frank, blunt, and Tasha recoiled slightly from it. "But fortunately, much more good. I wouldn't have let you into my house otherwise." A nod. "Now, why have you returned? What do I owe my life to you for, for I am certain that you play a large role?"

Chris noticed Tasha was still reeling from the 'evil' comment, and he discreetly slipped an arm around Tasha's waist, applying a comforting pressure to her hip. She shook herself slightly and leaned into him.

"The problem is your fiancé. John Hollis."

Patience tensed. "My fiancé is a good man, a decent man. If you are truly from the future, then you know that I told him of my heritage just last night. And you also know that he took it not as well as I had hoped, but much better than I had expected. I _trust_ John, and I love him with all my heart. I know he loves me, and he will _not_ betray me."

Chris rolled his eyes inwardly. He had Patience's measure: open, frank, and blunt. Meddlesome. Honest to a fault. But unthinking, certainly—Aunt Phoebe, only with better English.

"I'm sure he won't, Patience," Tasha began hesitantly, breaking out of her reverie.

"But his brother is a different story."

Patience looked at her piercingly. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, that he told his brother," snapped Tasha, going into what Chris recognized as her classic defense—anger. Whenever she was confronted with something she didn't want to hear, something she'd rather did not exist, Tasha would quickly lapse into either anger, humor, or avoidance; and it looked like the former here.

"He told his brother Michael. And Michael told everyone else and you were _killed_, Patience. That's what your love got you."

Patience's blood drained from her face. "No…I asked John to be silent!"

"He was. He only told the one person he felt he could trust, his brother. And I guess his brother wasn't all that trustworthy." Chris made a face, and shot a 'calm-down' look at Tasha, who rolled her eyes.

"But…oh, I see. The fool, the utter fool," Patience sobbed. Tasha looked like she'd like to pass a comment, but Chris quickly leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Don't get her mad. If you two get into a fight, I might end up not existing." He brushed his lips against her cheek softly, and returned to his original position, smirking inwardly at the expression on Tasha's face.

_So, whenever I kiss her, she shuts up. Gotta remember _that_ one._

"You do not understand," Patience said presently, once she had mastered her emotions. "Michael…is a warlock."

"WHAT!" Chris and Tasha yelled in unison, before breaking into a flurry of speech.

"Why didn't you _do_ anything about him before? Don't you vanquish warlocks in this time? You're letting your feelings cloud your duty here, sweetie!"

"You _knew_ and you didn't warn John? What kind of situation were you putting him in? What if--" Chris stopped as Patience held a placating hand out for silence.

"I assure you, I thought of all angles painstakingly. I could have vanquished Michael, but John would have been devastated. I could have told John, but I only recently had the courage to tell him what I was. I couldn't also add on the burden of knowing that his brother, his only brother was a force of evil. You must understand. I didn't know what to do." Patience looked tearful. "Tasha—you are as full of emotion as I am. Could you harm Christopher in any way? If there was something about yourself that he might consider shameful, would you tell him?"

Tasha raised an eyebrow. She looked supremely discomfited as she realized what Patience was talking about, and she could feel Chris' eyes on her. "You're full of _something_ lady, and I don't think it's love."

"I beg your pardon?" Patience asked, confused. Chris tried to hide his smile as Tasha sighed and gave in. "I understand your reasons Patience. But the fact remains—you are in grave danger. Let us assume that John has already told his brother. Could Michael have gone to the authorities yet?"

Patience shook her head. "Michael is on a long voyage and returns only this evening. I propose that we hasten to my beloved's home now and inform him of this treachery. Michael has been trying to find out who the witch in his presence is for years now—if it wasn't for my ability to sense powers, I would have never realized he wanted to steal mine. Fortunately, I have been able to cloak myself magically. But now I see he must be stopped. I cannot lose John, and I cannot lose _you_, Christopher. I cannot lose the child I will one day bear and her child and her child after that."

At the shocked faces, she gave an impish grin that broke the seriousness of the moment. "Do not look so surprised—the similarity we harbor in our features alone would give it away. And may I profess my surprise that there is a male in our proud heritage."

"Uh…I'll tell my mom you said so. And for the record…my name is Christopher, but just call me Chris."

Patience nodded, and swung the door open. "Very well, Chris and Tasha. Shall we proceed?"

"Hang on, why don't you just orb us Chris?" Tasha broke in.

Chris looked guilty. "Uh, Tasha…you may not know this one, but since we're back in time and haven't been born yet…we don't have our powers."

"_What?_" Tasha looked horrified. "And you're telling me this _now_? But…what…we're here though, so haven't we already been born? I mean…if we're here then we've obviously been born so even though we aren't born yet we're still…"

"Don't try it sweetheart."

Tasha glared at him, and stomped towards the door. "I hate time travel."

xxx

Tasha wandered along, lost in her thoughts. The grass beneath her feet crackled lightly, in time with her steps, while behind her Chris padded softly. Just a few feet before her Patience and John were walking, hands intertwined and whispering softly. Patience laughed suddenly, despite the gravity of the situation. Tasha felt a stab of jealousy, and quickly quelled it.

They had reached John Hollis' house in record time, and between the three of them had made the dark-haired, blue-eyed man comprehend the situation. He had been filled with disbelief at one point, refusing to believe that his beloved brother was, in fact, evil. However, with some urging and tears on Patience's part (and some threats on her own), he had finally realized that certain traits his brother posses tied in with certain 'accidents' that had occurred.

_Murders, he means._ Tasha thought contemptuously, before shaking herself. John and Patience were both fine people, and very much in love. She couldn't understand what, exactly, irritated her so much about them. In fact, if circumstances were different—say, if this was a movie, she would have found them sweet and absolutely touching. As it were, she instead couldn't help resenting them.

However. When John had been convinced, they had agreed—John quite despairingly—that evil in any form had to be stopped. For that reason they were now marching along oh-so-cozily in some godforsaken forest to get the Book of Shadows that contained the handy-dandy vanquish Patience had written 'just in case'. _Why the HECK would she hide something so important in the middle of a damned forest! What if she needed it in a hurry?_

Chris snickered, and linked his arm with hers. "Because she's memorized all of the basic stuff she needs in an emergency Tasha, so wipe that look off your face."

"What, have you progressed into mind-reading now?" Tasha asked sarcastically.

"Nah. I just know you," he confided, blowing a wayward strand of hair on her face. She brushed at it irritably and yanked her arm away. "Whatever. The sooner we get there, the better."

With that, she marched ahead quickly, not looking back. Chris gazed after her, and frowned. _Oh yeah. She wants you, Halliwell. Gah. _

xxx

Patience noticed Tasha stomping along just behind her, and quickly released John's hand. "Allow me to see to this," she whispered. "There's a situation similar to our beginnings happening here, and a denial of affection is simply the saddest occurrence around." John raised an eyebrow, intrigued, and Patience quickly filled him in on the vibe she had picked up on between the two time-travelers. John chuckled. "I'll see what I can do with the young man there. It's rather early to be giving great-great-great grandfatherly advice, but I suppose it is practice."

He slowed his pace, letting Tasha pass by him, and smiled as Patience turned and began a conversation. Pausing a moment to reflect on how lucky he was, how blessed to have such a wonderful woman in his life, he sighed contentedly. _I would give my life for her._

"Tasha, we must speak." Patience said, patting the young girl on the arm. Tasha shot her a curious look, and shrugged. "Go on."

"I understand that you do not like me or this situation very much, and I apologize. I see that it is due mostly to my comment concerning yours and Chris' relationship, and because of my observation of the evil in you. Firstly, you must understand that my recognition of evil was merely your _power_ signature, and not you. I sensed demonic gifts—something rooted in flame. I also sensed great good, a power that could affect the entire world. So Tasha, please do not hold that against me."

"I don't, Patience. It's just that I've recently been worried about the evil in me. I am part demon, and I'm sometimes scared of what's underneath the surface."

Patience patted her comfortingly. "Your Whitelighter will keep you out of trouble, as I am sure mine would if I allowed her to."

Tasha laughed at this.

"But this brings me to my next worry, Tasha. Chris has deep feelings for you, but there's such an undercurrent of sadness and confusion. He is my flesh and blood, and although I shall never see his birth while I am in the land of the living, I still have the right to worry. I can sense fear in you, Tasha, and this disturbs me. She who fears love, fears life, and whosoever fears life is three-parts dead. Now, I understand that you do not wish to discuss all this, but bear in mind that you will never see me again. I am not in your lifetime, and I am a stranger for the most part. There is an incredible comfort in baring your heart to a stranger. This is an opportunity, and should be treated thus."

Tasha looked at her in shock. How many times had she wished for this—someone who knew nothing about her, and yet she could identify with.

_Oh what the hell. Go for it._

"A wise decision." Patience nodded, her empathy kicking in.

"Okay, can you stop that? It's creepy. Is my head made of glass or something?" Patience looked confused, so Tasha shook her head and continued. "Patience, I don't want to detract from the seriousness of the situation, but your offer is just way to tempting to pass up. So here goes. Chris and I…damn! Can't you just read my mind and tell me what to do?"

"No-one can do that, my dear. It is up to you entirely. Let me just tell you this: I sense blooming love. He adores you, he thinks of you with every breath. I can sense you don't see this at all, but if a total outsider can see it, then my dear, you need to open your eyes. Because in his own, there's such caring and protectiveness. He looks as though he would destroy anything that even tried to hurt you. He feels your pain as his own. He looks at you as though you are the sun and the moon, and each time his eyes settle on you, it is as though he's seeing you for the first time. I can feel his protectiveness, his veritable adoration from even here."

Tasha swallowed. "That's pretty heavy. I haven't known him all that long—"

"And yet you have kissed?"

"Well, yes. But the first time he was under a spell and was rather confused--"

"And yet he still ran to you. And the other times?"

"Just one other. It was, uh, right after the spell was taken off. He approached me about his actions when under the spell, and I tried to reassure him by saying that I knew he was confused. He responded by…uh…well, yeah."

Patience tried hard to hide her smile. "Tasha…I cannot say much to you except that I see you feel for him as much as he feels for you. The difference is that you are trying to hide it and deny it from even yourself. Why?"

"Because…because I'm…" Tasha closed her eyes and let herself go. "Because I'm scared. I've lived my whole life pretty much alone. The wild girl, the loner…the one who doesn't need anybody. He then enters my life, and in pretty much a second, all that goes flying out the window. He…I don't know how to explain this, but everything seems _right_ when I'm around him. But Patience, I will not act on this, you understand? I'll end up hurt, _he'll_ end up hurt…I'm just not ready for anything like this. I've only recently found out _what_ I am, and I don't want to add some more complications into the mix. Things are after me Patience—forces I can't even begin to comprehend. The logical thing to do would be use Chris to get to me, and that's already happened once. I don't want it to happen again, because then it might just be fatal." She frowned. "Plus, he's a total player. And much too charming for his own good."

"I understand. Tasha, my advice to you is…when the day comes where you can't stand not being with him, or seeing him with someone else, then the time to approach him has arrived. Then be honest with both yourself and him. Until then…everyone needs friends, Tasha." Patience raised an eyebrow significantly.

_She's right. But oh…how I wish things were easy. This isn't a fairytale, no matter how much like Prince Charming Chris is. I'm definitely no princess. And it's easier to just be…well, sarcastic and bitchy around him. I can't let him get too close._

_I'd rather die. Because if he gets too close…he'll wish he hadn't. He doesn't need a girl like me. Every so often, we long to steal to the land of what-might-have-been, but that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in. He needs a girl who can be there for him, who sees what a perfect guy he is. Who recognizes his beauty and his true soul. Don't dream too far, Tash. Don't remember that rush of joy. He may be that boy, but I'm not that girl. Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart._

"I think you are that girl, my dear. But you'll see that one day. Things work out when they are meant to be." Patience whispered to herself softly.

xxx

Only a few feet behind them, John Hollis was working his own spiel on a wary Chris. Although the two had hit it off immediately—Chris saw an unnerving similarity in their attitudes towards life—when the topic turned to Tasha, he clammed up.

"An unrequited love perhaps?"

Chris feigned nonchalance. "What makes you think there's anything between us?"

John laughed maddeningly. "I've seen the way you look at her, young friend. But I see more than your fair share of lust in your eyes. I warn you, I cannot think well of any man that sports with a woman's feelings."

Chris' quickly tamped down his momentary flare of anger. "Then there should be no problem, John. I wouldn't…." he trailed off, and John nodded.

"You have deep affection for her."

"What, are you some sort of witch as well?"

"I think not. Merely a soul in love." He gazed at Patience adoringly, and Chris felt a twinge of envy. _Things aren't always that cut-and-dried Halliwell. Maybe in this century, but not in yours._

"I must ask, Chris, because if I do not—let us be frank—my wife-to-be will be most displeased with the both of us. What is there between the two of you? How do you feel about her?"

Chris shot a sidelong look at John. "It's…it's complicated."

"Indeed?" John merely raised an eyebrow and sighed. "It is not my place to know, or to ask. I merely think I shall tell you now, Christopher, that: love is not a decision. It is a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, why, and when; it would be much simpler—but much less…magical."

No speech like that had ever been said to Chris before. He wasn't quite sure how to reply to it, so he said nothing. But deep in his mind, he answered John's earlier question.

_How do I feel about her? I crave her. I can't get enough of her. When I'm around her I want to stay there forever and keep her protected, and when I touch her…I want to swallow her whole._

Patience's voice cut into his reverie. "We have arrived!"

Chris looked around at their surroundings. They had reached a small clearing that was dominated by a circle of standing stones. He drew his breath in sharply. There were nine of them in total, and each was as tall as a man. In the centre was a flat slab of rock about six feet by three feet, and no higher than his knee.

"Is this…" Tasha trailed off in awe.

"It is thought that they were brought here by an ancient, pagan race many ages ago. I discovered it quite by accident, and I have found that it magnifies powers to an impressive degree."

Tasha couldn't help but be transfixed by the circle, not just by the enormity of the stones themselves, but by the…feeling she got from them. From her very bones to the tips of her little fingers, she could feel the power and possibilities that surrounded the circle; and that was from three feet away. She shivered to think of the feeling she would get from standing on the flat slab, and almost automatically took several steps towards it, but was stopped when Chris grabbed her arm. "Don't," he blurted. "I feel it too—you don't know what it may be."

Tasha shot him an irritated look. "I'm sure Patience wouldn't use this place if it could harm anyone."

Patience shifted uneasily. "As a matter of fact Tasha, I've only stood in that centre slab once, and only once." Two pairs of eyes turned to hers, one pair emerald green and the other sloe black. "Only once—and that time I was almost killed. The raw power surging through them is…enormous. The pain—I…" she shook her head. "I managed to break free and crawl out, and when I regained consciousness, a full two days had passed and I was still weak."

"But it didn't kill you." Tasha challenged.

"I was only in the circle for a mere moment!" Patience snapped. "That circle magnifies the natural power in a being—Chris and you are far more powerful than I and would easily be annihilated."

Tasha frowned. "I don't like it…but whatever. Where is the book?"

Patience walked to a nearby tiny cairn of stones, and lifted them one by one. "The book is safe here. It's protected by spells that only one of my bloodline can pass—to anyone else this is merely a simple monument, and if one tried to move it, the rocks would be much too heavy."

She pulled a roughly-hewn wooden box out of the pit and opened it. Inside was the Book of Shadows, just as Tasha had seen in the future, only thinner and much less worn. She couldn't help her little intake of breath and Chris patted her. "It's…weird knowing that you've seen it before, but never seen precisely _that_."

"The spell for vanquishing Michael is here." Patience pulled out a small slip of parchment, and looked at John worriedly. "My love, I…"

"Shhh," he said, placing a calloused finger against her lips. "What must be must be. I love you more than life itself, and anything that would try to take you away from me, much less destroy you, is evil by my mind. And evil—must be stopped."

His eyes told the real story, the story of the pain he felt inside. Tasha noticed this, and turned to Chris.

"They won't be able to do it. Chris, trust me. They'll summon him and they _won't be able to do it_."

Chris looked uncertain.

"Dammit Chris, I _know_ what I'm talking about. See the look in his eyes? See that look reflected in hers? When push comes to shove, they won't be able to pull the trigger. We have to do it."

Chris raised an eyebrow at this last part, and Tasha smacked his arm. "Hello? I was having a GI Jane moment, and you had to wreck it with some cheesy innuendo!"

"I didn't say a word." Pause. Glare. "Okay, okay. Let's give them a chance here, and if they can't…we do it."

Tasha's turn to raise an eyebrow. Chris smirked.

"I knew I'd corrupt you, given enough time."

Patience called over to them, "I shall begin now."

"Go ahead, sweetie." Tasha called back, and hissed at Chris under her breath: "Be ready."

"Always." Chris frowned, as though something had occurred to him.

"What?"

"The stones. There are nine…that just rings a bell. As though…never mind. Just, nine is such a strange number for there to be in a standing stone circle."

"Thrice to thine and thrice to mine, and thrice again to make up nine." Tasha murmured, the Shakespearean verse striking a chord somewhere deep inside her. Some hidden, forgotten knowledge seemed to push at her mind, something that yearned to be remembered.

Patience raised her arms in the air, standing at the edge of a stone.

_On the wind and across the sea,_

_Hear my call and answer me._

_Warlock damned, I bid thee appear,_

_In this time of now and here!_

A flash of blinding light; and smoke tendrils rose from the ground before Patience, who nimbly stepped away. From the smog, a figure appeared. Cloaked in black, with the hood thrown back to reveal a strong, cruel face, he spoke.

"So, I see the day has come. I didn't know that you were the one who I was searching for, but I had my suspicions."

Without another word, he conjured a fireball and threw it at Patience, who seemed frozen. John dived at her and pushed her out of the way, rolling her over and over to put out her burning sleeve.

"Brother…please, stop!"

Michael Hollis laughed. "I am not your _brother_, fool, and I never was."

With that, the swarthy man began to change. His stature increased—from six feet to eight, to ten. His shoulders broadened and the cloak strained at the seams. His teeth elongated, and his face—monstrous. Gold and blue warred on his face, in a combination that should have been beautiful but was merely grotesque.

"Demon," Tasha and Chris breathed, seconds before Chris launched himself at the monster.

"Chris!"

Too late, Chris recalled his utter powerlessness. The demon tossed him aside with a mere wave of his hand, and he crashed to the ground. With a glance, he moved towards the terrified Patience, who was despite her fear trying to step in front of John, who was blocking her from Michael's view.

"Idiots and fools! You are going to _die_." Michael cackled, and brought up his hands, bringing them down and calling up a huge gale. It ripped through the boughs and branches of the trees and howled through the stone circle, uprooting shrubbery and tossing aside pages of the Book.

Tasha darted towards the book, and snatched it up. The vanquish spell was, miraculously, right in front of her eyes. She scanned it—it might work if she exchanged a word or two.

Would it work? Only one way to find out.

_Here where nature and power are one_

_This evil shall be destroyed and done._

_Demon, disappear from this plane_

_And suffer all your victim's pain!_

Tasha felt a great hiccup rush through her, lifting her off her feet, and Michael roared before turning to Tasha furiously.

"Another one? I will crush you—" he trailed off. "Belial? I sense your blood…what are you, young one? You are on the wrong side—in your veins runs pure evil, but it is tainted!"

Tasha cursed inwardly and raised an eyebrow. "Y'all are worse than an insurance salesman."

"You dare mock me?"

"On occasion."

The demon growled and leaped at her, but before it could—

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A hoarse cry rang from her left, and Chris came barreling from the side, pushing the demon away, kicking and punching so viciously that it shied off, before shaking itself and growling with hatred. It reached out and slapped Chris as hard as it could, throwing him into a standing stone. He hit with a loud _crack_, and from her position, Tasha could see a trickle of blood running from his head.

"You think you can defeat me? I, Agoth himself?"

The name struck a bell. An upper-level demon. Powerful, you needed his flesh and countless rare ingredients to destroy him. No spell in that book, and certainly not with only one witch present, would work. She noted this in a detached way. Dimly, she heard Patience and John shouting, branches and rocks moving around her to hit Michael. She felt nothing but horror. If Chris was…if he…nothing would ever be the same. Her legs moved her forward as though she was on castors.

"Tasha! Help us!" The shrill cry broke her out of her daze, and she shook herself.

_No time Tasha…later. Oh God…what can I do? I'm powerless, the spell screwed up…_

And then she heard, a voice that came not only from within, but also from without.

**_You are not bound by time and space. You are eternal, you are unique. You are not _bound_ by anything, Tasha Fuller. You are unstoppable. You are forever. You are infinite. You are part of this earth._**

Something took her mind and body over, and she could feel an age-old terrible knowledge running through her veins. Terrible, yet powerful. Without stopping to think, without stopping to analyze, she ran.

Ran directly to the centre of the circle.

_Why didn't I realize…why didn't I _know_? Nine stones: Cherubim, Seraphim, Thrones, Virtues, Powers, Principalities, Angels, Archangels…and Dominions. This is my circle, I belong here._

And without realizing, without even knowing…words came to her.

_I call upon the powers of all,_

_Of Earth_

_Of Fire_

_Of Water_

_Of Air_

Tasha was floating in the centre of the circle, air currents holding her up. Fire had shot up between each gap between the stones, and a rainstorm had struck up. Water pooled in a thin trench that surrounded the centre slab. There was a raised lip of earth that encircled the standing stones.

_I call upon heart and soul_

_I call upon all!_

_My power is of the ages_

_And I send you back!_

_From the pit you crawled_

The words came to her, as though being whispered into her ear. It was like a poem, a fantastical magical poem learned long ago, and only now recalled. Vaguely, and with a fierce rush of joy, she saw Chris leaning up groggily, his mouth open and eyes wide.

_I send you back!_

_Mine is the power of the ages_

_Mine is the power that endures!_

_I call on the elements, on my power as Dominion_

_And I SEND YOU BACK!_

At her final, triumphant cry, Agoth screamed and quite simply, with no delay or pyrotechnics, sank into the earth. The rain ceased and the clouds faded. An anticlimax beyond denying, but eerily shaking in its simplicity.

Tasha sank to the ground, and realized she was trembling, her entire body quaking. She pulled her head to her knees and sat, shutting her eyes tightly and willing not to cry.

"Tasha," a voice whispered. She looked up to see bright green eyes, moist and worried. She reached out a languorous hand and stroked his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Chris leaned into her touch. "Never better," he smiled crookedly. "We gotta get back Tasha. Can you stand?"

Tasha nodded, and tried to pull herself to her feet, but her muscles wouldn't obey. Chris leaned down, and pulled her up, half-carrying, half-supporting her.

"Leggo, I can walk!"

"You could, but I'm damn well not letting you. Tasha, you're as pale as a ghost."

Tasha took one look at the protectiveness in his eyes, and gave up, leaning into his shoulder and arm.

"Home," she said weakly, pointing towards the blue portal that had appeared.

"Home." Chris agreed. Tasha glanced around to see where Patience and John were—she owed thanks and a farewell. Her eyes alighted on Patience tending to a cut John had received, and she smiled despite her fatigue. They were the picture of love, and Tasha suddenly wanted nothing more than to leave that perfect scene and steal quietly back to her own time, where she belonged.

"Let's just go," she said, brushing her lips over Chris' bare upper arm. He twitched, and nodded, his throat constricting.

xxx

Tasha stepped out onto the balcony, her hot chocolate warming her hand through the porcelain mug. Since arriving several hours before, she had warded off all questions from Pearl with shadowed eyes and a tired demeanor. Pausing only to stop at the Book and read the new words that had appeared; she had gone straight to her room and crashed. A smile touched her lips as she recalled what the words had said.

_Love is not a decision. It is a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, why, and when; it would be much simpler—but much less…magical. We thank you, Tasha and Chris, and hope this throws light on the shadows. We owe you our lives and yours._

Chris had behaved oddly upon espying those words, but she had been much too weary to question him.

_Speak of the devil._

Chris came up behind her and leaned over the balcony, his forearms propping him up.

"I was worried."

"You worry too much."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Tasha knew immediately what he was referring to, and shook her head. "I don't know Chris. It just struck me…nine types of angel, and nine stones. And then this voice…it just sort of appeared in my head. The entire time we were near those stones, I felt something…sort of whispering to me. And then you were knocked out and I was so scared, and everything just sort of…clicked. And I had this feeling of knowing something so important and secret, like…the cure to everything bad. And I knew I knew it, but now…I can barely recall what I _said_."

"It was…coooool."

Tasha giggled despite herself. "Totally _Buffy_, huh?"

"Absolutely. We should call you Wonder Wiccan."

"What _happened_?"

"Well, I was unconscious for a lot of it, but I saw…fire and water and air and earth sort of surrounding you in this blur. And you screaming some sort of incantation—I can't even remember the words. I can recall the feeling though—power. Pure, raw power, Tasha. And that was…amazing. I felt so much…electricity in the air."

Tasha shook her head, and Chris knew the subject was dropped. He moved on to something he thought less unnerving.

"The Book changed."

"Yeah, I saw. What did that line mean though, about love and magic?" Tasha saw from the corner of her eyes Chris looking supremely discomfited.

"Ah, just something John and I were discussing."

"Oh really?" _Those weasels! Those sneaky weasels!_

"Yeah. Life, love, that kind of thing."

Tasha considered his words. "Life is a gift. Cliché, I know, but it's true. There's so much we don't see because we don't reach out and try to catch it as it goes by. Life goes on, but it's also as fragile and as fleeting as a falling star."

He swallowed loudly. "And love?"

Tasha turned to face him, and that was a mistake. Those emerald eyes caught her and held her almost hypnotized.

"Uh…"

For the life of her she couldn't move her eyes away from his. She also felt, rather than saw, that he was moving closer and closer to her.

"I think it's a big word. It holds…a universe in itself. Responsibilities, promises, expectations, hope and joy and…" She remembered the look in Chris' eyes when he had jumped at Agoth to protect her. "…Protectiveness rolled into one. It's not something anyone should ever take lightly. To me…it's pretty scary, giving your self and committing yourself like that. It's…terrifying, really."

He leaned even closer to her and searched her face with his sparkling eyes. Her breathing rate increased and her raven eyes widened.

"Are you afraid of me, Tasha?"

Her breath was coming quicker as he leaned his head down even further and closed his eyes. She opened her suddenly dry mouth and confided in a whisper, "Terrified."

He placed his fingers under her chin and dipped his head those final inches to press his lips against hers. It was a hesitant touch at first, but when her lips parted and she kissed him back he responded with the pent-up feelings he felt raging inside.

He knew that now was not the time to get involved in a steamy kiss, but the delicateness and gentleness of this kiss was as erotic and memorable as any other he had experienced in his short life. She rocked him to the core and at that precise instant…he knew he was lost.

©WalkThruTheFire, 28th March 2005

**A/N: Mwahaha. I hope you liked it, and be sure of more to come, because now the action _really_ starts. Her denial is starting to end (THANK GOD) but she's still gonna be a little edgy. Tut tut, commitment issues, this one.**

**Anyway, _please_ read and review. I have no idea how I'm doing at this point. Let's try and get that number to triple figures sometime soon, eh? Not that I'm hinting anything at all, no, not me…lalala. But honestly, feedback! Like it? Hated it? Loved it? Want to string me up and poke me to death?**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:** NL, where are you now? J, who said you could rain on my parade? WJ, you deserve each other, that guy and you. You're both so…smart! NLA, your candle burnt my skin, but maybe it's starting to heal now. What is this feeling, so sudden and new? L, helping you with your J allows me to feel so parental. And T? Don't dream too far. **Don't lose sight of who you are.**

**Disclaimer:** CHARMED IS NOT MINE. Wow, I have a talent for being obvious )

**Important Note: **Gah. This is so long. I think I may divide this one up. also, it isn't much of a magic-y chapter, it's here to further the link between Chris and Tasha, so sorry. \ Also, the plot for this chapter is kidnapped from a movie. Guess which. I dare ya. That, and the song Chris sings (no cheating!)

Chapter Fourteen

_His green eyes glinting in the darkness, Chris leaned closer to her and lowered his lips to her ear. "I've wanted to do this for a while."_

"_I'll bet you have," Tasha whispered back, running her fingers through the dark, soft hair at the nape of his neck and pulling his face closer to hers._

_His lips traveled from her earlobe to her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and neck as she moaned at the warmth he left. After what seemed like an eternity, his lips were poised above hers, and he slowly lowered his mouth to hers. He paused, and she felt his warm breath against her face for a moment, then—_

"TASH!"

Tasha Fuller jerked up, eyes wide, and slammed her head against a very hard something.

"Oh good God, who stabbed me in the head?" she spluttered, blinking against the stars forming in her eyes. A pained groan answered her, and she looked up to see Chris Halliwell leaning over her and rubbing his chin.

"What the hell?"

"I could say the same," groused Chris. "I always knew you were hardheaded, but _damn_, girl!"

Tasha rolled her eyes and stood, brushing herself off and straightening her clothes as best she could after a night of sleeping on a couch.

"What in the _world_ possessed you to stand over me like that? What are you, the Kinderstod?"

Chris looked at her and smiled.

"What are you smiling like that for? I was in the middle of a _really_ good dream before YOU had to barge in and wake me up!" as she said this, she remembered what had actually been _in_ the dream, and blushed scarlet. This seemed to be the signal for Chris' grin to widen even further as though he knew what she had been thinking.

_This does_ _not seem good._

"What _exactly_ is so amusing, Christopher?"

As impossible as it seemed, his smile grew even wider and his eyes twinkled merrily, forcing her blush to intensify.

"What!" She quickly glanced at the mirror in her room and checked her appearance. _Hair, argh, but not THAT bad…outfit, rumpled but decent…WHAT?_

There was no possible reason for Chris to be smiling the way he was right now, unless if he had magically figured out some way to be all Freddie-Krueger and sneak into her dreams, but even he wasn't this low, and—

_Shit._

"Okay, you wouldn't've sunk that low, would you? Why are you smiling like that? Chris, did you--"

He was still smiling. Damn that smile!

"That was really underhanded of you! I'm entitled to privacy in my own _head_, aren't I? And I can't exactly control what I _dream_ so just wipe that smug smirk off your face you sneaky, pompous freak! I can't believe you would _sink_ to that level, it's bordering on stalking! And I'll repeat, I can't control my damn dreams okay, and it was just a kiss and not anything R-rated, especially since you woke me up when you did, and—"

She trailed off at the confused expression on Chris' face.

"What are you ON about?" asked Chris, looking genuinely lost. He ran a hand through his thick dark hair.

_Unless, of course, I'm completely off base and acting like a crazy person._

"Nothing," she said hurriedly, looking around for her hairbrush. She saw it on the dresser that Chris was leaning on and reached around him to try and get it, but he blocked her with a wide smile on his face, this one cocky and daring.

"Are you saying you dream about me? These dreams are possibly kinky? And R-rated?"

"I said they _weren't_," Tasha blurted before she realized what she was saying, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Chris started to laugh hysterically at the distressed expression on her face and the cute blush creeping over her features.

This was only something that could happen in nightmares, and soon she would wake up without having to deal with any of it. She wouldn't have to rationalize why she had said the things she had, she wouldn't have to defend her reasoning for the idea that had instantly leapt into her head, and she wouldn't have to apologize for assuming that he had cast privacy-invading spells. She could just wake up and laugh at how stupid she had been in her dream.

Only this was no dream, and she had actually been this much of an idiot. He waited patiently as she looked at the floor and tried to master herself.

"Chris, do you see that athamè over there?"

"Yeah." Once again he was bewildered by her tangent.

"Grab it and stab me. Just stab me and get it over with. Make sure you do it here so you don't have to clean it out of the carpet."

He started laughing, and found that he couldn't stop. "I'm not going to stab you. If I did that, who would I pick on and embarrass? Oh wait, you handle that quite well all by yourself."

She groaned and leaned her forehead against his chest. "I can't believe what an _idiot_ I am when I'm around you. Do you have this effect on most women, or is it just me?"

He still fought with controlling his laughter. "I think you're definitely one of a kind."

"Then put me out of my misery!" Tasha pleaded, her eyes wide.

"Sorry, I can't do that. I enjoy your company too much." His eyes took on a sexy expression and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm so sure," she drawled, hesitating for a moment then brushing her lips against his cheek. "Anyway, get out. I need to take a shower."

"You sure you can handle that by yourself?" he asked, winking.

"I _think_ so. It's only something I've been doing since I was able to walk, so just maybe. Would you like to stay and make sure?" the smart remark popped out of her before she realized what she had said, and she groaned again.

"I could take that statement _so_ many ways, so to save time let's pretend I've already embarrassed you and left you in your misery."

"Thank you."

Chris turned and exited, but then poked his head back around the doorframe.

"Yeeeesss?"

"Just forgot one thing." He kissed her slowly and softly. It was sweet in its simplicity yet potent, and once it was over, he swaggered out, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Damn." Tasha breathed, brushing her fingertips over the lingering warmth.

One night, one moonlit night and one confession, and that was all it had taken for her to be reduced to this star-struck, trembling female cliché. He had sauntered in, uninvited, and she had kissed him. He had teased her, kissed her, and left her, and the strangest thing was, the part that galled her the most about the entire exchange had been his quick departure.

_Girl, this is _not_ good._

Sighing, she grabbed her stuff and stepped into the bathroom.

x0x

"What are you smiling about?" Wyatt asked Chris, looking over the top of his portable PS.

"Nothing," said Chris unconvincingly, his Cheshire cat grin widening even further.

"That's not a nothing grin. That's an I-just-got-some grin."

Chris merely shook his head, slouched down in a chair, and grabbed a muffin.

"Just tell him," advised Pearl, turning another page of the newspaper and taking a sip of coffee. "You want to, he wants to, go ahead and do it."

Wyatt and Chris both winced at her choice of words and the images it invoked. "Pearl!"

Pearl looked up, and a smile flitted across her face. "As two heterosexual males, that shouldn't evoke such a reaction."

The two brothers looked uncomfortable and edged their chairs slightly away from Pearl.

"Dude, I don't really care," informed Wyatt, trying to look bored.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you've dragged it out of me," said Chris quickly, leaning forward.

Pearl rolled her eyes once more.

"We kissed," Chris confided. Wyatt's eyes widened in confusion, and Pearl raised her eyebrows. "For the, what, third time? Fourth time? And you're still acting like your hormones are something new?"

Chris glared at her. "No-one asked you."

"Okay, you kissed her. So?"

Chris turned his glare upon Wyatt. "What do you mean, 'so'?"

"Well, that smile is your just-got-laid smile. And a simple kiss doesn't usually get that smile from you."

Chris sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I know…I know. But, Tasha's different. Man, she's _special_. And _not_ in the way you're thinking Pearl," he said, as he spied the evil look on her face. "I don't _want_ to rush her or push her in any way. It was hard enough to get her to admit her feelings without running away from me or shoving me off the balcony. And I'm pretty happy with the fact that she's admitted it to herself _and _to me. I'm just…I dunno. I'm just happy to even be around her. I was happy even when we used to argue all the time." Chris looked worried. "Is that weird?"

"Nah. It's just love." Pearl observed, not looking up from the article she was reading.

"Whoa, whoa, love? I've known her for like, a few months at most."

"That's a big step for someone whose usual love stories are measured in _hours_," parried Pearl, barely sparing him a glance.

"Dudes, shut up," Wyatt broke in before Chris could retort.

"Wyatt, I am _not_ in love."

"That's what you say man, and I believe you. One hundred percent."

Chris glared at both innocent faces looking up at him.

"Fine." He yanked the paper out of Pearl's hands, ignored her screech, and pulled the basket of muffins closer to him.

x0x

"So, he's like _totally_ in love with you."

Tasha looked up from the book she was flipping through and raised an eyebrow.

"This would be who?"

Pearl flapped her hands impatiently. "Chris! Duh."

"I take it he told you about last night?"

"Not in vivid detail, but that's why I came to you. SPILL."

Tasha blushed. "It's called a private life for a reason, Pearl."

"And since when has that stopped either me _or_ you?"

"Fair point."

At this, Pearl flopped onto the bed and scooted closer to Tasha, who leaned forward conspiratorially.

"Okay, so we're on the balcony, right, and we're talking about John and Patience and how they were both 'subtly' working their magic on us—figuratively speaking," she clarified. "They were _both_ talking to us about love and all this stuff. So I'm like, okay," she demonstrated with a blank face. "And then Chris asks _me_ about love. So I turn to answer him, and he's staring right at me, and I'm…transfixed."

She trailed off here, her eyes turning dreamy. Pearl poked her. "Snap out of it."

"Sorry, sorry. So, I answer him, and I tell him that love is, well, a very scary thing. And then he says, in this _totally_ sexy voice that's all low and confident and—sorry. He asks me whether I'm scared of him. And I said—"

"What? What did you say?"

"I said, you've _got_ to be kidding me, that colour is _so_ last season!" Tasha gabbled, making a frustrated face at Pearl and glancing towards the door. Pearl turned.

"Oh, hey Chris!" she squealed, looking innocent. "We're just doing the girl thing. Gossiping. Clothes, hairstyles…" she trailed off lamely at the knowing look in her brother's eyes. "Periods."

Her words had the desired effect as Chris flinched and covered his ears. "Offend not my delicate ears!"

Tasha laughed and sat up.

"You find this funny? Me, being grossed out?"

"Nah. I find it cute."

Chris leaned closer to her and winked slightly, as Pearl watched the pair transfixed. _This is cuter than the whole Spike/Buffy thing going on. And less tormented. Darn Joss._

Whatever riposte Chris had been ready to send was interrupted, however, as the doorbell rang. He pulled away and Tasha looked disappointed.

"I'll just get that," he volunteered, setting off down the stairs.

"Damn." Muttered Tasha, looking at Pearl mournfully. Pearl just chuckled. "You guys are so cute. I've never seen him this way since the Cheating Bitch."

"Who?"

Pearl silently cursed her big mouth. "Oh, I thought you knew. Um, just some girl he used to go out with."

Tasha looked tempted to ask more questions, but then a high female voice traveled up to the room. "Hey Chris!"

Tasha looked confused. "That's Jenny," she said, not noticing Pearl's wince at her mention of the name. "Wonder why she's here." With that, she made her way down the stairs as well.

"Good question," muttered Pearl, marveling once more at the supreme irony of life. "Maybe that thing about being careful what you say out loud is true after all."

x0x

When Chris had opened the door to see none other but Jenny Locke standing on the threshold, it had taken all of his willpower to not slam the door in her face.

"Hey Chris!" she chirped pleasantly, shining her thousand-watt grin his way. "It's been ages. How are you?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, trying to swallow down the distaste that had risen. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sure you can," she smirked, looking him up and down before returning her gaze back to his face. "I just wanted to say hi."

"And you felt that a telephone couldn't communicate this?" Chris asked, his face still neutral.

"Well, no, I wanted to see you," Jenny smiled, and before he realized, hugged his stiff body, and kissed him on the cheek like they were old buddies.

"What's going on?" Tasha called, coming down the stairs. Chris and Jenny both jerked their heads up to look at her, Chris rubbing a hand over his cheek.

"Tasha," Jenny faltered, a smile creasing her beautiful features. "What's—what are you doing here? You know Chris?"

"Uh…"

An evil grin spread across Chris's face and he interrupted. "Oh we've met. Many, MANY times." He pulled Tasha over to him and kissed her cheek slowly and purposefully.

It didn't last long, but Tasha clearly saw a glow appear in Jenny's eyes when Chris had kissed her cheek.

"Oh really? Well, how do you two know each other?"

"Um…" once again, Tasha was at a loss for words, both for the kiss she had seen and the one she had just experienced.

"She tutors me in Algebra," lied Chris, a slightly cold tone to his voice as though he was daring Jenny to do something.

"Oh!" Jenny looked taken aback, and then quickly recovered. "I didn't know that."

Chris leaned forward and scowled at her. "There's obviously a lot about me that you don't know. And I'd like to keep it that way."

Tasha saw a slight tremble in Jenny's chin. "I thought we were going to forgive and forget."

Chris laughed at that, and just shook his head as though it had all been one huge joke. But Tasha could still see an ice-cold anger in his glacial eyes. Jenny smiled as well, and acted like nothing had happened. Tasha, for her part, merely stood there wondering what exactly had brought on Chris' dislike of Jenny. It was obvious that there was some sort of romantic history between the two of them, there was an almost tangible feeling between the two, a mixture of hate from Chris, and desire from Jenny. Tasha frowned. Jenny was sweet and nice, and beautiful—long legs, angelic blond hair, a killer body, plump in all the right areas, beautiful smile. She was all feminine and all curves. In fact, Tasha would deem her almost completely Chris' type of floozy—er, girl.

"You're TOO funny Chris! Well, anyway, I just came to say hi. I guess I'll just see you tonight at Paul's?"

Tasha blinked before remembering that there was a party at Paul's house that night. Not her type of affair, but Lydia had found out that Wyatt would be there, and had forced Tasha to attend so she could "lend moral support".

"Um, okay,"

"We'll definitely be there. Bye!" Chris rushed, and, practically shoving Jenny out of the house, slammed the door shut.

Tasha gave Chris an amazed and irritated look. "I know you don't care for her much but I'm not going to be used to make her jealous. That's exactly what you were trying to do when you kissed me back there and that's not right Chris."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll bet you are," Tasha said, sighing. "I'm just going to go call Lyd now." She ruffled Chris' hair and walked to her room. Once upstairs, she recalled that she had left her cell phone downstairs in the kitchen, and, grumbling, went to retrieve it. As she made her way down the stairs for the second time, she heard Jenny's voice again, and quickly ducked into the shadow of the landing, straining to hear what appeared to be a now-amiable conversation between two people who had seemed to hate each other.

x0x

"What do you want _now_?" Chris hissed, after having opened the door for the second time to see Jenny there.

"You're being a meanie. Is it wrong of me to want to say hello to an old friend? A very hot, gorgeous, drool-worthy friend who I didn't realize could be so sexy when angry?"

He glared at her, still talking in a whisper. "I don't know what hole you crawled out of, but I don't want to visit any time soon."

She pushed through the doorway and strolled into his living room. "That's too bad, sweetheart. By the way, thank you for inviting me in."

Still standing with the door open, he looked her over angrily. "I didn't invite you in. There are laws against harboring women like you."

"Don't use big words, Chris. They tend to mix me up."

Her eyes leisurely made their way over the loose jeans that hung low on his lean hips, the pale blue t-shirt that was snug enough to show how well he was put together, and on up to the perfect lines that defined his collarbone and throat. When she was close enough to touch him, her eyes rose to his beautifully sculpted face, and she wondered why she had never given him much thought before. She was definitely thinking of him now, and of what those strong arms and lean fingers could do to a woman when he was inspired enough to put them to work.

"You're still a treat on the eyes."

He caught her hand. "Treat yourself to the view of my house, as you're walking away from it."

With that, he turned to walk away from her again but before he got very far, she yanked him down and pressed her lips against his before he knew what she was up to. There was a moment of stillness while she ground her lips against his and he was too dumb to react. Once he realized that Jenny really was doing this to him, he pushed against her and found that she was a lot stronger than he gave her credit for. Her fingers dug into the back of his neck and she groaned softly as she nibbled on his bottom lip and urged him to kiss her back.

He wasn't going to fall into her web again. Not again.

"Let go of me, Jenny. Let—ow!" He winced when she bit his bottom lip and she stepped back when he covered his lips with a hand and stared at her angrily. He looked at his fingers expecting to see blood but found none.

"Don't ever do that again. What the hell is wrong with you!" He glared at her furiously, his blood heating in his veins. "Are you crazy?"

Oblivious, Jenny ran her fingertips down his arm and looked back at his lips. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Chris gave her an appalled look and stepped back. "I want you to get the damn hell away from me."

"Oh come on." She giggled and ran a finger down his chest. "I know all about you and what you do." She put a slight stress on the last word. "In fact, a month or two after we broke up, I met this girl who said that you were the best thing she's ever had between her legs. She was sad to see you go, but she said that you kinda had an attitude."

He thought he couldn't be more taken aback, but she continued talking like it was a normal everyday conversation they were having.

"She also said that you're the best kisser she's ever known, and that you like to kiss really hard and deep when you're…how can I say this in a PG way? When you're finishing, if you get my drift?"

He was going to be sick. "Forget I ever knew you, Jenny."

"That's going to be a little difficult once I'm done," Jenny smiled, winking and walking out the still-open front door.

Chris scrubbed his hand against his lips once more to rid them of the feel of hers. "What the _hell_ just happened?"

"Kinda what I was wondering."

Chris spun to see a shocked-looking Tasha on the staircase.

"Tash—"

"I presume you have an explanation?" Tasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

He did, but it was something Tasha didn't need to hear. "Jenny…knows some things she shouldn't know and she threw them back at me. And then she…it's not worth it. Forget I said anything."

Tasha raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"She actually…well…she, uh…she kissed me."

"No shit!"

"Okay, so you saw that part," Chris muttered sheepishly. He plopped down on a couch and stared at Tasha till she grudgingly did the same.

Under her glare, he gave in and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so she grabbed me and kissed me. She bit my lip and then acted like I was mortally wounding her when I pulled away. It was stupid, she was stupid for pulling it, and I swear that I didn't feel anything but disgust because…"

She held a hand up to stop him. "Don't feel the need to explain things from your side. Just know that I'm going to beat the crap out of her when I next see her."

Chris looked at Tasha for a long moment. "You mean, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You didn't lead her on or ask her to kiss you, or even kiss her yourself. So no, I'm not mad. Annoyed, sure. Grossed out, a little. Disappointed, a bit. But I'm not mad at you."

"Wait, so you're annoyed, grossed out, and disappointed in me?"

"No. I'm annoyed at whatsherface, grossed out that someone else got to your lips, and I'm disappointed _with_ you, not in."

"Same difference."

"They're completely different things. I'm disappointed with you, because of what I heard from Jenny. And she may be a lot of things, but I know the difference between a lie and a brutal truth. And what she said about you and your past conquests was a brutal truth."

Chris looked at her with regretful eyes. "Tasha…I can't go back and change the things I've done."

"I know that. We all have things we wish we could forget or erase--" at this Tasha's eyes clouded momentarily. "But try explaining that to my head."

Chris nodded in understanding.

"Do I get to know exactly _why_ Jenny was being a stalking psychotic bitch?"

This was a hard topic, one that he didn't know if he could even explain, but he would try.

"I wanted Jenny the first moment I saw her. It was strange, it had never happened to me before, but I wanted her just the same. She wasn't the nicest person all the time but as much as I told myself that I shouldn't ignore that, I did. I ignored it. She was just so beautiful and I assumed that all everything that occurred on the outside, also happened on the inside."

"So you were caught up in a weak moment and you fell for the wrong girl. That doesn't make you a stupid person, Chris. It makes you human. Everyone has fallen for someone that they shouldn't have."

She made sense, but this wasn't her mistake she was making up for. Every mistake was his, and he was dealing with them.

"But it doesn't explain why you hate her so much," Tasha pressed.

"I—I don't want to talk about it. Can we not talk about it?"

Tasha looked at him for a long moment before nodding her head. "I don't want to push you into an explanation, I guess."

"Thank you." Chris pulled her hand up and kissed the back of her hand. It was a gentle gesture and one that was sweet, but it sent her nerve endings into a frenzied state of electrical currents and jumping hormones.

x0x

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Tasha muttered at Lydia angrily, yanking on her friend's deep gold hair. "I look stupid."

"You look hot. I am seriously so jealous of your wardrobe. You should give all your clothes to me, since you hardly wear them anyway."

Tasha glared down at her outfit in vexation. What Lydia didn't know was that all her clothes were the ones she had back in LA, and they held nothing but reminders of a past she'd rather forget. Maybe it was stupid to lay such meaning on clothes, pieces of fabric and buttons and zippers, but they still held memories despite all her reasoning. Tonight she was wearing a black halter top and a ruffled short black skirt. A little somber, but they did match her overall mood. Lydia, on the other hand, was a veritable firework in pink, purple, and yellow. Somehow, she made it all work.

"Let's just get this over with. You know, if you hung around Wyatt when he was being beaten up by his little sister, you would totally lose all respect for him."

Lydia looked at Tasha with wide innocent eyes. "Or maybe I'd settle for kissing him better."

Tasha rolled her eyes and continued navigating her way through the sea of people. "You're twisted. Now run along, he's over there on the stairs looking at you mournfully."

Lydia hesitated. "You'll be okay. Don't get into any trouble. Don't hurt anyone, and remember, you can just walk away. You—"

"Chill! I'm not going to go all _Carrie_ okay?"

"Tell that to Jared. He's taken to crossing himself whenever you walk by."

"Eh, he can't handle being beaten by a girl."

"Literally." With that, Lydia sauntered off, a smitten expression on her face. Tasha rolled her eyes once more and slumped on a couch, taking another drink from the table beside her. She hated these parties, simply because they reminded her of the parties she used to attend every week back in LA. She had been a different person then as compared to now. She liked to think that she had grown up some. She shook her head. Best find Chris and irritate him; this wasn't the time for introspection. After a cursory look around the spacious house, she tapped Adam, who was busy making out with a leggy redhead.

"Have you seen Chris?"

Adam pulled himself away and nodded. "Going in the opposite direction to me thank goodness. He went into the spare bedroom with Jenny."

Tasha felt as though she had been punched in the stomach for a moment, before shrugging. Adam was either mistaken, or there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. Chris loathed Jenny, no doubt about it.

Right?

_Maybe I should go upstairs and check, _Tasha considered, finishing her drink and grabbing another. _Just to make sure. But what if Adam saw someone and mistook it for Chris and I walked in on some dude and Jenny—EW! But then, Adam did seem pretty certain._

She sat there and considered her options, none seeming at all attractive.

_Ah, screw it. I'll just wait for him to appear and then ask. I don't want to seem possessive, it's not like we're together or anything._

A little later—she wasn't sure how much later, things had kind of blurred together—she saw Chris' face swim into focus in front of her.

"Hey, having fun?"

Was it just her or did he look flushed? Guilty even? The next moment she was sure she had imagined it because he just looked bored.

"So much! Well, not really. I've been bored. Where did you go? I thought you went off with Jenny but then I realized that would be stupid. Well, unless you really did. Did you?"

Chris looked confused. "No…why are you talking like that?"

"Like what? I'm not talking like anything."

"How many drinks have you had so far?"

"Just three. I think three. Maybe it was three. Three is a good number. Power of three."

"Tash, you're not drunk, are you? Maybe we should go back home."

Tasha stood up and patted her now empty seat. "Sit! I'm not drunk. At least, I don't think I am. I haven't been drunk for awhile."

He sat down and pulled her in front of him. "You're not drunk yet. You're just really…relaxed. Especially your mouth."

His eyes sparkled with amusement as she poked him in the side. "I don't drink. Well, I haven't for ages. And I haven't eaten anything since this morning because I was so busy. I probably should have eaten something. Do you think I should've eaten something?"

Chris groaned in frustration. Perfect. "Tash, listen to me, sweetheart. You're going to have to sober up. Let's get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry. I'm thirsty!"

Chris grabbed a glass of water and tried to give it to her. "Here. Drink some of this."

"But I'm hungry." She tilted her head and started kissing the side of his neck and along his ear.

"You're…okay. Mmm. Tash…stop for a second and look at me." She stopped kissing and clung to him.

"What's up with Tasha?" a voice asked. Chris looked up to see Wyatt with a concerned-looking Lydia on his arm.

"Oh, she drank a bit too much."

"Hardly anyone leaves these parties sober." Wyatt pointed out.

"_I_ do. _You_ do. Well, I do most of the time." Chris amended, stroking Tasha's back. "This would be entertaining if I were drinking along with her."

"But you're not going to. You're going to take her home, _right_?" Lydia asked pointedly. "Especially as if she does something stupid here in her alcohol-induced stupor, she'll kill us both."

Wyatt had to chuckle. To see Tasha; calm, put-together Tasha, drunk like this was enough to make his whole week.

"You seem to be enjoying this a little too much."

Lydia poked Wyatt. "Genius, this isn't good. Tasha hasn't drunk alcohol since moving here from LA."

Chris looked up interestedly. "Why not?"

"Ask her," Lydia hedged, smoothing her hair back. "It's not my place to say."

He ran a hand over his face and sighed loudly. "Wyatt, this isn't cool at all."

"Cooooooooooool. Coooooooooooooooooooooooool!"

Wyatt hid his smile with a hand and turned away when he couldn't fight his laughter anymore. "You have to admit that this is some funny shit here. Who would have thought that sensible, straightforward Tasha would get drunk? If you stepped away from this situation for just a minute and…"

"If I stepped away from the situation, she would be on the floor."

That made Wyatt laugh even harder. "Look, there's no reason to get worked up over this. Just take her home!"

Chris grabbed the water glass from Tasha as she flew it around like a plane and spilled its contents on them.

"Oops! Chris, your face is all blurry. Are you sick?"

"That sounds like a _really_ good idea right now," Chris ground out, wiping his sopping-wet face with a sleeve.

x0x

(An hour later)

Chris had taken care of a lot of people in his short life, but this one was definitely giving him a run for his money. She actually managed to make herself sound very scary as she related to him how exactly she was going to kill him for dragging her away, but he waited it out and tried to see how long the alcohol would flow inside her system before she would finally give in and pass out. She had a lot more stamina in her small body than he gave her credit for.

He reentered his bedroom with a package of Oreos. "Tash, I think you should _definitely_ eat something."

Tasha rushed at him and practically threw herself into Chris' arms. He was strong, but the force still stunned him a little. "Whoa. What's this all about? I was just gone for a minute."

He closed the door behind him and half-carried her over to the bed. He sat down and she curled up on his lap with her head tucked underneath his chin. While it felt so good to be holding her like this, he wished that she wasn't so lost to him at this moment.

"Tash, what do you say to going to bed and getting some sleep?"

"Will you go to bed with me?"

His eyes closed as he nodded against her. "I'll be right there beside you. You just have to promise me that you'll go right to sleep and sleep off some of this alcohol."

"I want to take a shower first. Will you take a shower with me?"

He couldn't seem to swallow. "Maybe next time. You're not up for a shower tonight."

"But I am," Her tongue ran up and down his neck, and he knew that there was no way he could take advantage of her like this.

"Tash, you don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing."

The kisses she ran along his jaw were tempting, the way she nibbled on his ear was torture, and the movement of her body rocking against his was painful. He didn't doubt his need for her in any way, but he never pictured taking her like this. It would go against everything he wanted them to share, and it wasn't like she would even remember anything that happened. No, this wasn't to his liking at all.

Gripping her shoulders, he pulled her back until he could see her clouded eyes. "We can't do this tonight. It wouldn't be a good idea."

"But—"

"Tash, I'm trying so hard to be good about this. Trust me when I say that you will hate yourself if we do anything tonight. You're already going to hate your life tomorrow, and I'm not going to add myself to that list."

She leaned forward and kissed him so deeply and thoroughly that his body went languid and he allowed her to lay him back before he had a chance to think up any objections. He heard himself groan, as her fingers grew even bolder on his body. His arms felt heavy and weighted, and he could feel his restraint slipping away as she positioned herself on top of him and kissed him deeper and more forcefully.

He tried turning his head to the side to break the contact, but her hands came up and held him still so she could continue kissing and nibbling at his lips. "Sweetheart, you're very convincing but…but…oh God."

It took every bit of strength he had, mentally and physically, to move her from on top of him to his side. The moment her back hit the bed, she reached over and pulled his head down to where she could continue her seduction.

Chris knew himself well enough to know that they were nearing the point where all of his good intentions would be shot to hell. He kept reminding himself that this was not the way he wanted them to be together the first time. He sat up and stood to look down at her.

Running a hand through his hair, he fought for the control that was rapidly leaving him. "I'm not doing this. Call me a freak, or any other name you want to. But I'm not going to do this tonight. Not when you're like this."

She sat up and fiddled with his fingers as she looked up at him. "Can I call you sexy instead?"

"Tash…" The words died in his throat. "I'm having a hard time thinking right now."

He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up until she was sitting in front of him. "You are the biggest weakness I have. And I'm not just talking about your body and the things I'd love to do to it. I'm talking about you. Don't make me do something that I'll regret when it comes to you. I'm begging you."

His pleading and pained tone must have registered somewhere inside of her because she took a step back and climbed up the bed on her own to get underneath the covers. Chris watched her speculatively as she tucked herself in and lay there quietly. He, on the other hand, felt like screaming in frustration. There wasn't a nerve ending in his body that wasn't crying out for release.

Turning out the light, he dressed for bed and climbed in beside her. She reached for his hand when he stilled, the only movement coming from her for a while, and he turned it over to kiss the back of it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Come here." He pulled her over to him and tucked her against his chest. "What am I going to do with you?"

She was quiet for a moment before she shot up, head slamming against his chin, and slid off of the bed. He was seeing stars but he managed to make out her form as she scrambled towards the bathroom. She seemed to run into every wall, table and chair in her path, as they crashed against the floor and took her down with them a few times.

When the door slammed, he laid there staring up at the ceiling with the strangest urge to laugh. He managed a tired groan instead.

"This is going to be a long night."

x0x

(Morning)

Tasha's eyes fluttered open and then immediately shut when sunlight presented itself to her sense. _Okay. Just don't move. Don't move, and your head won't explode. If it explodes, Chris will get into trouble for having a room all messy with blood and brains. Ew. Just stay still…and swallow about fifty Aspirin._

Painful noises flooded into her brain, and when she tried to think her way through them, it felt like her skull was being drilled into. Reaching out with a jerky hand, she found that the other side of the bed was empty. She could hear the sound of a shower and a masculine voice singing softly. Normally, she would've been entranced by Chris' singing, but at this point in time she wanted to shove a sock down his talented throat.

But that would require moving.

She heard the bathroom door open and the voice became louder, the tuneful, pleasant notes like a hammer smashing against every nerve ending she had.

"…Katie, come out and play. I've got a secret for you today. I think I love you, though I don't know you well. Oh-oh yeah, oh-oh yeah…"

She was in hell. This was hell, and she was in it.

A few doors were closed a lot more forcefully than they should have been, before there was blessed silence. She sensed eyes watching her. A warm hand touched her forehead and Tasha felt violently ill. "Are you awake?"

"Gnfrn."

He petted her hair back from her face and leaned in to whisper again. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, sweetheart."

"Hurts." Amazingly, miraculously, she had actually moved a part of her body without wanting to break the rest.

His hand continued stroking her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Kill…if you have feelings for me, kill me. Help escape misery. PLEASE!"

He chuckled and stopped when she moaned at the movement his laughter had made on the bed. "I brought you Aspirin."

"Did I swallow pickaxe? Liquid can't hurt so bad. Grng."

Chris reached underneath her and pulled her up until she was in a sitting position with her head tucked under his chin. She fought to breathe as her head pounded.

"You hate me, right? This is sick twisted punishment for whatever I've done to you."

"Hey, I'm the guy who rescued you and stopped you before you went too far."

"Too far? You mean I didn't go all the way?"

If she wasn't in such misery, he would have had _such_ a good smartass comment for that statement.

"Here's the Aspirin."

She took the pills but pushed the glass of water away. "No more to drink."

"It's just water."

"Don't care. No liquid. Ever again. Ever. Never. Remove kidneys."

"That's going to be a little difficult."

"IV! Would you like me even with an IV in my arm?"

He pushed the glass toward her again and waited until she had a firm hold on it before letting go. "Then make this water the last thing you drink."

"I hurt! Your voice hurts. The knife you shoved in my head hurts."

Finally she swallowed some water and he gathered her close to him as she curled up on his lap. She snuggled closer and sighed. "You smell good. All clean and fresh and…mmm."

Chris kissed her forehead while his eyes shone with devilish glee. "Are you seducing me?" When she froze, his arms tightened around her. "Because if you're ready and willing, we could make use of this bed here."

"Um…"

"We've waited so long and I need you, Tasha. This bed is bouncy. We could have a lot of fun making it bounce. Up and down, harder and harder."

She covered her mouth and shook her head, only adding to the pain she was still feeling. "Chris…"

"Are you saying you don't want me?"

"All I want right now is for someone to stop my head from exploding. If you can do that, I will give you anything you want."

He laughed again. "I'll remember that. After all, I brought Aspirin."

"I will be in pain for the rest of my life."

He stood up and helped her slowly stand. "I know how you feel."

"Don't wanna get up. Bring shower here."

"I can throw some water on you if you'd like?"

"Grrndf." She hobbled to the bathroom leaning on Chris for support. "Water hurts. Beat head."

"_I'm_ going to beat your head if you don't get in there and wake up some." He closed the shower curtain and was silent until he heard her removing her clothes.

"No more drinking."

"No, no more drinking. The sooner you wake up, the sooner the Aspirin will take effect, and the sooner you'll feel better. How you're not sick and throwing up is beyond me."

"Threw up last night. How did I get back to bed?"

Chris put a towel on the sink and leaned his hip against it. "I dragged you there."

"You hit my head against something on the way there right?"

"Maybe once or twice." Chris quipped. "Next time you decide to drink too much, remember this T. Overall, you're not too bad, considering."

She grunted some kind of reply and he laughed again.

x0x

"Aspirin not kicking in yet?"

"I. Loathe. You."

"Guess not."

Tasha moaned and slumped against Chris more tiredly, her head spinning. She almost cried when the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the pizza."

Tasha didn't move.

"Tash, I have to go pay the man."

Still nothing. Chris began to poke her, and she swatted at his fingers. "No! You're _my_ pillow. Pizza go away."

"Tasha…"

Giving in, Tasha leaned away for a moment grudgingly.

"Attagirl."

Soon the sounds of Chris arguing with the man at the door filtered into her brain.

"No, I said _no_ anchovies!"

"Grfng." Tasha said to no-one in particular. _Why isn't there a foolproof cure for headaches?_

With that thought, Tasha suddenly had an idea.

Tasha had a brilliant idea.

Well, to her deluded and painful mind, anyway.

x0x

"Mint for clarity… Ooh. Lavender for relaxation and blood flow. Mimosa for stress. Belladonna for peaceful sleep."

Adding several more herbal ingredients, Tasha added some dried dragon's blood, said a quick chant, and fanned away the resulting smoke, coughing as she did. Every cough was like a nail being shoved into her brain.

"Okay. Here we go." She took a pinch of the bluish powder in a spatula, poured it into a gel capsule and swallowed it.

Almost instantly, she was engulfed in a noiseless, heatless explosion. After the light which had seared itself into her eyelids faded away, she looked around. She was standing in the midst of nothing, held up by air. Her surroundings were dark, with small starlike lights glinting at intervals. Her eyes quickly became accustomed to the blackness, but even then and with the aid of the lamps (if that's what they were), she couldn't see anything. There was nothing _to_ see. Suddenly, a voice floated out of the nothingness.

"Why," said the voice. "Do I get the feeling that this is entirely YOUR fault?"

Tasha spun around and saw none other than Christopher Perry Halliwell, looking exceedingly irritated.

"Statistical probability?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "What did you do?"

"I—OW!" She clutched her head. "I tried to make a headache cure. It didn't work."

"Oh god, you didn't. Is your toaster empty!"

Tasha cringed at the noise, and Chris took pity on her. "Okay, okay. I won't yell. What did you do?"

"I don't know! I just used some mimosa, lavender, belladonna…some other stuff…and something else…and…yeah. Don't ask me what I did exactly; I was working under a lot of pain! Now I'm here." Tasha snapped.

Chris looked around. "Wherever here is."

"I think…" Tasha hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in my head."

Chris raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Figures." Then his face broke into a smile.

"What?"

"I knew I was always on your mind."

Tasha gaped. "Whatever!"

"Hey, how else do you explain my being here?"

Rolling her eyes, Tasha grabbed his hand, before doubling over in pain.

"Are you okay? Tash, where's it hurt?"

"My HEAD! Where do you think?"

"Oookay…calm down. It'll wear off. We need to figure out how to get out of here."

"How can you get out of your own head?"

"Easy," said Chris. "You're not the first idiot to try something like this."

Tasha looked up hopefully.

"We just walk towards the light." With that, Chris pointed at a far-off pinprick of light. Relief flooded Tasha's veins.

"I'm warning you though, T. We're walking through your head, we're going to see a lot of memories, even stuff you want to keep hidden."

The blood drained from Tasha's face. "Maybe I should go alone and come back for you later."

Chris laughed. "Dream on. It can't be that bad, Tash."

Tasha licked her suddenly-dry lips and tried to shake off her sudden bad feeling along with her headache.

"I hope not."

©WalkThruTheFire, 5th July 2006

**A/N: sorry to leave you with such a bad cliffhanger, but this chapter is already 22 pages. We get to the main point in the next chapter ) it's time for a little stroll through Tasha's twisted mind. BWAHHAHAHHAHAHAH! Er, sorry. Please review and make my day! Liked it? Hated it? Got any ideas? Just click that purple button down there…**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary:** This story is set in the future, sixteen years from the Season Six finale. Tasha, a girl whose past is unknown even to her, appears to the Charmed Ones, asking for help. Along the road to controlling her powers, an attraction springs up between her and Chris, but can their feelings for each other overcome the demons in her past--and future?

**Dedicated to:**

1) I couldn't be happier, no - I couldn't be happier, though it is I admit the tiniest bit unlike I anticipated… )

2) "And now whatever way our stories end…" sorry guys, injoke ;) This one's for you Laura.

3) My new obsession, you rock. _I should tell I blew the candle out just to get back in…_ I'm back in baby.

**Disclaimer:** …are you trying to rub it in?

**Important Note: **Most of this stuff is either flashbacks, or dialogue. There's hardly any action, just so you know. Hope it doesn't get confusing.

Chapter Fifteen

"I refuse. I will not take another step."

"Tasha, you're being melodramatic. How bad can it be?"

"Um…really, really bad?"

Chris shook his head in exasperation. "Listen, all we need to do is walk towards the light. On the way, we might have to live through a few memories—"

"YOU SAID A LOT!"

"Okay, okay, more than a few. But honestly, how bad can they be? Right?"

Tasha remained silent.

"It's the only way out. At least you've got me."

"Mixed blessing, that." She sighed. "Okay. Go into the light."

"Somehow, it's not hard for me to connect your mind with _The Exorcist_."

"Hang on, wasn't that line from _Poltergeist_?"

"Like I would know? Maybe it was _The Omen_. Maybe it was _The Blair Witch Product_. Shut up and start walking."

"I still don't get how I can walk through my own head. It's just weird."

"Listen, Tasha, magic is a complex thing. One extra ingredient or wrong emotion can change things drastically. Magic is in fact a physical representation of the Chaos Theory – the idea that one small change in the world can start a chain reaction to make a change that can affect the entire cosmos."

"In other words, you don't know."

"Not a clue," Chris effectively confirmed, grabbing her hand and starting to walk.

x0x

"_Tash, you don't know what you're doing."_

"_I know exactly what I'm doing."_

_The kisses she ran along his jaw were tempting, the way she nibbled on his ear was torture, and the movement of her body rocking against his was painful. He didn't doubt his need for her in any way, but he never pictured taking her like this. It would go against everything he wanted them to share, and it wasn't like she would even remember anything that happened. No, this wasn't to his liking at all._

_Gripping her shoulders, he pulled her back until he could see her clouded eyes. "We can't do this tonight. It wouldn't be a good idea."_

"_But—"_

"_Tash, I'm trying so hard to be good about this. Trust me when I say that you will hate yourself if we do anything tonight. You're already going to hate your life tomorrow, and I'm not going to add myself to that list."_

_She leaned forward and kissed him so deeply and thoroughly that his body went languid and he allowed her to lay him back before he had a chance to think up any objections. He heard himself groan, as her fingers grew even bolder on his body. His arms felt heavy and weighted, and he could feel his restraint slipping away as she positioned herself on top of him and kissed him deeper and more forcefully._

Tasha's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't do that."

"Of course you didn't."

She shot Chris a glare. "Christopher Halliwell!"

They had traversed what seemed to Tasha to be several miles at this point, at it was getting more and more tedious. The first few memories had been okay, memories of dinner with the Halliwell's, that kind of thing. But this!

_He tried turning his head to the side to break the contact, but her hands came up and held him still so she could continue kissing and nibbling at his lips. "Sweetheart, you're very convincing but…but…oh God."_

_It took every bit of strength he had, mentally and physically, to move her from on top of him to his side. The moment her back hit the bed, she reached over and pulled his head down to where she could continue her seduction. _

_Chris knew himself well enough to know that they were nearing the point where all of his good intentions would be shot to hell. He kept reminding himself that this was not the way he wanted them to be together the first time. He sat up and stood to look down at her._

_Running a hand through his hair, he fought for the control that was rapidly leaving him. "I'm not doing this. Call me a freak, or any other name you want to. But I'm not going to do this tonight. Not when you're like this."_

_She sat up and fiddled with his fingers as she looked up at him. "Can I call you sexy instead?"_

"_Tash…" The words died in his throat. "I'm having a hard time thinking right now."_

_He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up until she was sitting in front of him. "You are the biggest weakness I have. And I'm not just talking about your body and the things I'd love to do to it. I'm talking about you. Don't make me do something that I'll regret when it comes to you. I'm begging you."_

Tasha hid her face in her hands. "Oh…my…God. Just – shoot me right now. I can't believe this. I can't freaking BELIEVE this."

Chris laughed. "It's not that bad! Okay, well, it is, but at least it was just me."

"JUST YOU?" she echoed hysterically. "You are HARDLY a 'just'! You – " she stopped when she saw his raised eyebrow and cocky look. "Oh, don't."

She stared for a few more minutes at the memory, which showed Chris quietly climbing into bed next to her and holding her comfortably against him.

"Uh…Chris?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Why didn't you…you know. Try anything?"

"Tash, I didn't have to TRY anything. You were pretty much climbing on me right then."

"Shut up. Why didn't you take advantage of that fact? I mean…it's not like you and I are…and I wouldn't've…" she trailed off, blushing.

"Minded? Yeah, maybe not. I wanted it too. But the only thing is, in my imagination," at this he pulled Tasha onwards. "In my imagination, you had full control of your mind and you still wanted me. You're not like everyone else. I wasn't going to use you like all those other girls. You…you're different."

Tasha smiled, charmed. Then she frowned. "Wait, in your imagination?"

Damnit.

"What do you mean, in your imagination?"

"Tasha, let it go." He hurriedly let go of her fingers and sped on, almost feeling the incensed glare scorching his back.

"We're going to discuss that later."

"I have no doubt."

x0x

_Chris turned and exited, but then poked his head back around the doorframe._

"_Yeeeesss?"_

"_Just forgot one thing." He kissed her slowly and softly. It was sweet in its simplicity yet potent, and once it was over, he swaggered out, looking extremely pleased with himself._

"_Damn." Tasha breathed, brushing her fingertips over the lingering warmth._

"HAH! I _knew_ that affected you more than you let on!"

Tasha at this point was a vivid crimson. "Listen, you cocky little weasel, one kiss does not – "

"Tasha, will you please save the lame excuse for later and let me gloat? Thank you."

x0x

_Tasha considered his words. "Life is a gift. Cliché, I know, but it's true. There's so much we don't see because we don't reach out and try to catch it as it goes by. Life goes on, but it's also as fragile and as fleeting as a falling star."_

_He swallowed loudly. "And love?" _

_Tasha turned to face him, and that was a mistake. Those emerald eyes caught her and held her almost hypnotized._

"_Uh…"_

_For the life of her she couldn't move her eyes away from his. She also felt, rather than saw, that he was moving closer and closer to her. _

"_I think it's a big word. It holds…a universe in itself. Responsibilities, promises, expectations, hope and joy and…" She remembered the look in Chris' eyes when he had jumped at Agoth to protect her. "…Protectiveness rolled into one. It's not something anyone should ever take lightly. To me…it's pretty scary, giving your self and committing yourself like that. It's…terrifying, really."_

_He leaned even closer to her and searched her face with his sparkling eyes. Her breathing rate increased and her raven eyes widened. _

"_Are you afraid of me, Tasha?" _

_Her breath was coming quicker as he leaned his head down even further and closed his eyes. She opened her suddenly dry mouth and confided in a whisper, "Terrified." _

Tasha sighed, smiling. "I can't believe I admitted that to you."

"I can't believe it either. For the longest time, I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you. Like I said…I was scared. Terrified, of all the feelings I had inside of me."

"You're much more outspoken in your head about the whole you/me thing than you are outside." Chris noted.

"Yeah, but after that whole drunken Tash thing, I figure you deserve to know some of this. I always wanted you to know. I could just never say it."

"Why not?"

"Because for the longest time, I didn't believe in love and romance and stuff. Well, I believed in it, I just never thought it would happen to me."

"What? Why?" the idea seemed ludicrous to Chris. Tasha shrugged and carried on walking.

x0x

"_You two have such an intense relationship," prodded Pearl, not letting it go._

_Tasha opted for acting insulted. "Of course we do! He's my whitelighter, I'm a witch demon angel thing! I think that 'intense' would sum it up, y'know?"_

_Pearl rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. Come on, haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?"_

_Tasha looked up. "How?"_

_Pearl snorted. "Hey, if you don't know, then I'm not going to be the one to tell you." She stood. "You know, Tasha, you're lying to yourself, and hurting him as well. He's the one who went out on a limb down in that cave, and he's the one who's going to have to deal with the repercussions."_

"_What repercussions? He was evil! He practically made his own get-out-of-jail-free card!" _

_Pearl just looked at Tasha steadily._

_Tasha sighed, defeated. "We kissed, Pearl. And it was…weird. I knew he wasn't Chris, wasn't himself…but I still wanted him. I…I've--" she broke off, and tried again. "I really like your cousin. Ever since the first time I saw him. He's funny, and smart, and brave…he's completely gorgeous. And he has…this charisma, this aura around him that I just can't get enough of." _

_Tasha swallowed, and Pearl nodded encouragingly. She could sense that talking about her feelings was not something Tasha did often, and didn't want to scare her off._

"_And in the cave, he acted…well, like Chris, with the charm, the intensity…but different. He was…more dangerous, wilder."_

"_That would be because he was evil." Pearl observed dryly._

"_Yeah…which brings me to my point. Why did Evil-Chris manage to make a move when Chris couldn't? That's gotta say something, right?"_

_Pearl rolled her eyes. "Yeah: that evil is more upfront. Think about it: we practice self-control. We can't have the luxury of acting on our most powerful feelings, because if we could…well, let's just say that all schools would be burnt down, and there would be much more fighting in this house."_

_Tasha snickered._

"_But evil…well, they don't care. They're there for themselves. I quote from Buffy: Want, Take, Have."_

"_But either way, Chris doesn't want me. Not when he's sane."_

"_Or maybe he's just waiting for the perfect time. Not just for him, but for you as well."_

"_Thanks, but no thanks. I have no desire to be Ms. I-want-Chris-Halliwell fourteen hundred kabillion and one."_

"_Okay, so he has a lot of girlfriends. So what? He's a seventeen-year-old male. His primary thinking organ is not his brain. And yeah, he wants you, but he doesn't know you want him. He has needs."_

_Tasha snorted. "What, he couldn't just ask me and be done with it?"_

"_Would you ask him?"_

"That girl is much too smart for her own good."

"I am in _total_ agreement."

x0x

_She felt herself relax in his arms before she knew what she was doing. His heart was beating so fast against hers, and a shiver ran through her. Then his soft kisses turned into slow shivery ones and then into white-hot ones, like the heart of a star. Tasha was still afraid, even as she clung to him—was it true that fear had to be a part of passion? She could feel his mind all around her, strong, demanding. She remembered the other times she'd been in his arms, when he was orbing her, when he was comforting her. He'd made her feel safe, protected. Now…she was trembling, falling and soaring at the same time. The electricity they'd always felt when together was flowing into her, shocking her nerve endings sweetly. Everywhere he touched she felt fire and ice. He was kissing her as softly as twilight, tiny soft kisses, and long kisses that turned wild. And she was kissing him back, her arms around her neck, hands tangled in his chestnut hair._

_Suddenly, he changed the pressure of his lips on hers, and light coursed through her. She opened her eyes in shock. He looked down at her, eyes sooty with passion, his lashes long and dark._

"_You see?" he sounded thrilled, exalted…he didn't move away, but spoke with his lips brushing hers. "We fit. We were meant to be like this."_

"Man, I got scary when I went evil," Chris muttered.

"Yeah. And I totally rescued you. So it more than makes up for the drunk thing."

"Tasha, you spent half the night throwing up and I had to stand next to you to make sure you didn't concuss yourself on the toilet seat."

"Okay, maybe not MORE than. Funny though, isn't it? That circumstances turned out so we both had to take care of each other."

"I don't find it funny."

"Funny peculiar, Chris, not funny haha."

Chris titled his head to the side, considering this. "Nah." He took her hand, squeezing her fingers. "We were meant to be like this."

x0x

"_Good thinking," nodded Wyatt. "This way they can't deny it." With a quick movement, he threw the glass of icy water over Tasha and his brother. _

_Instantly, Chris woke up, gasping from the coldness. "What-" he looked, bewildered, at the girl in his arms, who chose that precise moment to awake as well. _

"_What the Hell?" Tasha tried to jerk away, but failed, they were too entangled. She looked up at him, getting lost in his eyes for a moment. "I could've sworn I fell asleep on the couch."_

"_Yeah, I coulda believed that too." He gazed at her for a second. "You know, this isn't as uncomfortable as I imagined it would be." _

"_You've imagined it?" she asked tartly. _

"_Very funny. Now, what in the world possessed you to take advantage of the situation last night and snuggle up to me oh-so-sneakily?" asked Chris comfortably, making no effort to remove his arms. _

"_Pfft. You probably orbed me into this position because of your insane, out-of-your-mind attraction to me," snapped Tasha._

"_Exactly who is attracted to whom here?" he moved his face so close to hers that his lips were only a few centimeters away. And then less than that. And then so near that he must have been able to feel her breath. "You wouldn't be the first girl to fall for my charms."_

_She ignored the shiver that went through me as his breath played across her skin and struggled against his arms. "No, but I'd be the first human to," she retorted, squirming for all she was worth. _

Tasha and Chris gazed at the memory a little longer, before shaking themselves and carrying on.

"You really do have a lot of faith in your charm, don't ya?"

"Hey, it got me you."

"Nah. That was your heart."

x0x

_She sat up. Maybe she was an insomniac. She pondered this for a moment. I wonder if I could do a spell or something that would make sure I never got tired. Then I wouldn't have to sleep, and I wouldn't be torturing myself like this. Tasha would have followed this train of thought further if it wasn't for the music she heard suddenly. Curious, she climbed out of bed and wandered into the hallway, searching for the source of the soft, melodic strains. She didn't have far to look; the melody came from the room beside hers. Chris's. She pushed the door open carefully. Chris was sitting on his bed, clad in only his boxers, eyes shut, hands strumming at a guitar. Tasha, entranced, crept in silently, and settled herself on a couch in the corner of the room, listening to his voice as he sang to the tune he was coaxing from the strings._

"…_and be the one who catches all your tears/that's why I need you to hear/I found a reason for me/to change who I used to be/a reason to start over new/and the reason is you/and is the reason is you--" Chris stopped mid-verse as he opened his eyes and caught sight of Tasha. He nearly dropped his guitar as he stared at her in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked loudly._

"That's one of my favourite memories." Tasha said, smiling.

"That? Why?"

Tasha raised an eyebrow. "Um, Chris, maybe no-one's told you this because your ego would get even bigger, but your voice is positively _orgasmic_. And you're really good at the guitar thing."

"The guitar thing? You make it sound so naughty."

"Not my fault. The way you play it is naughty."

"When I play my guitar? We must have different thoughts regarding naughtiness. How is the way I play it naughty?"

"You play that guitar like you're making love to it."

"Is that a fact?"

"Uh-huh. What can I say, you and the way you make love to your guitar is more than enough to weaken my knees."

"Are you turning into a groupie?"

"Don't get me started on the things I'd like to do to you," teased Tasha, grinning hugely at his wide eyes and slightly-parted lips. "I'd have sex with your voice alone."

Chris started choking and Tasha patted him on his back. "Was it something I said?"

"Mental…picture…" he coughed out, before swallowing hard. "Oh…God."

It took him a while to finally get his breath back, and before Tasha could say anything, he placed a hand over her mouth. "Nuh-uh. No more talking. Let's just get moving."

x0x

_Tasha opened her mouth and started screaming. Without warning, out of the blue, Chris appeared in a shower of blue orbs. In a split-second he surveyed the situation and grabbed Tasha's hand, pulling her backwards._

"_Witch!" snapped the demon, raising his clawed hand. A fireball appeared in it, and came straight for Chris, who waved his hand, conjuring from nowhere a translucent blue shield that deflected the fiery orb._

"_You got that right." Chris snapped. He waved his hand again, and the shield disappeared. He outstretched his hand towards the demon, and made a sort of tossing motion. In the blink of an eye, a tiny flame appeared in his palm. Chris repeated the tossing motion, and the flame left his hand and flew through the air towards the demon, enlarging as it went. When it reached the demon it covered him completely, and he screamed as the flames devoured him. With a baleful glance at Tasha, it spoke. "I'll be back for you." Its last words, as it exploded in very gory pyrotechnics._

"_In your dreams, moron," spat Chris. He looked at Tasha, who was standing stock-still, eyes wide. "Are you okay? Sorry it took me so long, I was kinda…asleep."_

"Damn, that was scary when it happened."

"You were scared of that? I thought you'd seen worse."

"I have. I was scared for you. That was the first time I've ever seen you out of your element, so to speak. And I was terrified about how you'd handle the next demon, or the one after that. I didn't realize you were Buffy and Lara Croft rolled into one."

"Without the bad grammar and pneumatic chest."

"Hey, it looks fine to me," Chris winked, and Tasha hit him on the shoulder.

x0x

_The hooded figure stepped into the light, and pulled back his hood. "You can call me Dakaki for now. I like that…mortals have absolutely no idea concerning demon hierarchy. And you…you are the angel born in Hell."_

_Tasha started. "What?" she stared at the…Dakaki. He looked like—ohmygod._

"_Principal Withers? You're a demon?"_

_Okay, not the brightest thing to say._

"_Obviously. Think about it."_

_Tasha thought._

"_Oh come on. Your powers become unbound just a while after you meet me, while doing a project on the Salem Witch Trials? A little convenient, don't you agree?"_

_Tashas shook her head. "My powers became unbound because I was angry."_

_Dakaki shook his head as well. "Nope. I unbound them, that morning when I met you. However, I didn't manage to do it fully, and had to wait for some emotion to trigger it." He shrugged. "Please. You weren't nearly angry enough to unlock an upper-level power like throwing fire."_

_Tasha swallowed. "You tried to keep me away from Chris because you knew he'd try and help me."_

"_I must admit, that part didn't work so well. I tried to sow seeds of discord and what happens? He becomes your whitelighter—and I find you shacked up in his house, no less."_

"Tasha…what the HELL was that?"

Tasha cringed. "I was going to tell you…soon! I swear, I was."

Chris looked angrier than she had ever seen him. "Tasha, our principal is _evil_?"

"Heh…kinda ironic, isn't it? Heh."

Chris wasn't buying. "So. Let's just see if I have this straight, based on that pathetic little fragment of memory and the ZERO details you gave me. Our principal is a demon. He's trying to make you evil. AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING ME?"

"You were evil! It slipped my mind in all the confusion and after that, I didn't bother. Besides, I threw a fireball at him before I shimmered out – he's long gone."

"I hope so. If not, I just might kill you before he does. Tasha, that was irresponsible of you. I'm your whitelighter, and more to the point – I care about you a damn sight more than any other average charge! I can't believe you didn't -"

"Can we get out of here _before_ you start trying to kill me by evil glares alone?"

Chris ran a hand through his hair. "You have got a _lot _of explaining to do."

x0x

"_You know, you really have an attitude problem," said Chris, trying to keep the anger in his voice down to a bare minimum._

"_I do?" asked Tash. "Do you really think so?" she asked conversationally._

"_Not to mention what a big pain in the ass you are," snapped Chris._

"_Talk about the pot calling the kettle black! When it comes to pain, I'm a paper cut and you're an amputation without anesthesia!" retorted Tash heatedly. Chris stood up so fast he almost lost his balance._

"_What the Hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to apologize!"_

"_And I'm making it pretty clear I'm not accepting it!" yelled Tash, just as loudly._

"_See, now, that would be the attitude problem. Why are you so stubborn?"_

"_Stubborn?" gasped Tash angrily. "Stubborn?" She was shaking with rage. She held up her right hand and pointed it at Chris. "I am stubborn?"_

"_Yes, stubborn and arrogant and bossy and snobbish!"_

_Tasha stared at Chris, hatred in her eyes. She felt livid enough to cheerfully kill Chris, furious enough to hit him._

"_You--" she spluttered, and then words failed her. "I hate you!" she yelled, pushing the air with her hand as though it was him. What happened next was something Chris didn't expect and Tash wouldn't expect._

"Man, you were such a pain."

"Like I said then – I'm a paper cut and you're an amputation without anesthesia."

"Have you ever had an amputation _with_ anesthesia? Don't be so melodramatic."

x0x

_Tasha pulled a wad of money out of her pocket and handed it to a seedy-looking man in a trench coat. He passed her a small transparent packet filled with white powder._

"_Thanks Ramon."_

_The man nodded and Tasha moved on. She walked quickly to a small apartment building and climbed the stairs, entering her loft. There, she began quickly and efficiently heating the white substance, loading a syringe, shooting the remaining amber liquid into her veins._

Chris blinked. "Tasha…"

Tasha was pale and blinking profusely. "I can't believe…" she sighed. "Damn memories. I've been trying so hard to forget."

"That was a one-off though, right?"

"Did it look like that? I was on smack for about a year. Then – I quit."

"How? Just like that?"

"It was damn difficult, don't get me wrong. And rehab isn't cheap. But I did."

"Why?"

"Because…well, because I had this strange dream – more like an epiphany."

"Of what?"

"That something really amazing was going to happen and I would miss it. I mean, for all I knew then, it could've been a hallucination, I was that far gone. But I just kept seeing these bright green eyes looking at me out of darkness and even though I didn't hear anything, I knew that those eyes were trying to tell me that if I didn't stop, I'd lose out on something wonderful soon."

Chris looked at her in wonderment, barely daring to believe. "Was it…" he hesitated.

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it? Kismet, or fate or whatever you want to call it. But I guess…" she paused. "I guess I really did know you before I met you."

Chris pulled Tasha closer, rubbing her arms, noticing that she was shaking. "I'm…sorry."

"For what?"

"That you had to go through all that alone." Chris watched as the glistening hologram-like image before him showed a Tasha sick, shivering, cold.

"I…I went pretty deep into something when I was in LA. I'm just glad I got out." She shuddered, and Chris took her in his arms.

"Ssh," he said, stroking her hair. "It's all right."

Chris hugged her tighter to him, and carried on walking, trying his best to shield the memory from her view. He just wanted to protect her, keep her safe in his arms.

x0x

The next memories were no better – painful for Tasha and terrifying for Chris.

_Tasha, dressed in black, dancing wildly at a dark, smoky club with strobe lights flashing around her._

_Tasha, drinking shots of vodka, emptying one small glass after another until finally stumbling, tripping her way out of the club to return home, to an empty unmade bed._

_Tasha, fighting with a tattooed man, kicking him viciously until he collapsed, spitting out blood. Turning and taking out two tough-looking figures, one who was slapping an iron bar into his palm threateningly. She weaved, she dodged, she fought dirty. Then, sirens – the three of them looked up from their dance of death and on some unsaid signal, ran in separate directions._

"Tasha…"

"Chris, please don't. _Please_. I had bad friends, I did bad things -"

"Tasha, I'm not judging. I just want to know…why?"

"Have you ever felt so alone that you wanted to just give in to all that dark stuff inside of you? Felt so unwanted that you were desperate for comfort from anything? I was so…tired that sometimes breathing wore me down. The idea of waking up every day, only to see darkness closing in around me? Terrified me. I could see myself dying – not literally, but I could see all the good in me fading. All the innocence. It just didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. I was angry, bitter, hateful. I was alone. I lost myself and I even lost a sense of who I was, all because I hated the world around me."

"Why Tasha?"

Such a simple question that carried such a multitude of meanings. She took a deep, shuddering breath, scared at both the intensity of Chris' eyes and the pain that the onslaught of memories was bringing back.

"I know most teenagers would be thrilled to get to live alone, to experience the freedom I had. But I hated it. Imagine always being alone, Chris. Never having a family to come back to, to share your triumphs with. Never having anybody who cared about you."

Chris understood – not only was his family very close, they were made closer by the secret they had to keep of their heritage, their magical powers. As a result, the Halliwell's were close-knit and strong family values encompassed them all.

He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "You're not alone now."

"Aren't I?" Tasha whispered, transfixed by his cypress eyes.

"Nope." He said simply, resting his forehead against hers. If before she had been shivering, now she was shaking, her eyes wide with remembered pain.

"Hold me Chris," she said, and he his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I don't ever want to do anything like that again. I'm never going to. I just wish I…" she sighed, shutting her eyes and hiding her face in his shirt. "Wish I could stay with you forever." Chris' mouth dropped open. For once he didn't know what to say. His mind whirled in a multitude of emotions – anger, rage, pain, sympathy.

_She's so brave. Strong, determined, smart. I feel like I've known her my entire life, and yet she still manages to surprise me. _

She was everything he could hope for. Chris snapped to attention, startled by that thought.

_I'm falling in love with her, _he realized_. I really am._

x0x

"Tasha, are you okay?" he said presently, when she hadn't moved from her hiding-place in his arms. "We should really start moving."

She shook herself and disentangled herself from his arms. "God, I'm so sorry -"

"Don't – don't apologize. I'm just glad I got to see more of who you are. Understand you a little more."

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"Are you disappointed?" her eyes were wide.

"Tasha, no!" he pulled her close once more. "How could you think that? How could you even say that?" he muttered feverishly, trying to communicate to her through voice and touch alone that nothing had changed.

"Chris -"

"Tasha, I don't care what you were like. In fact, does it matter? It just made you who you are today, and -"

"Chris -"

"People do things they regret! It's a fact of life. We can't -"

"Chris!"

"What?"

"There! Look!"

Barely three feet away was a large white doorway, composed of pure white light and shining brightly. Chris looked at Tasha, who was blinking at the blinding sight, and grabbed her hand. "On three?"

"On three. One, two…"

"Three!" they shouted in unison, running together for the portal and diving through.

x0x

"There are a thousand beavers chewing on my skull." Tasha looked around from where she was lying on the floor. Chris was draped across her, his head using a very sensitive area of her body for a pillow.

"Chris! Get up."

Chris twitched slightly and looked around, eyes focusing on Tasha.

"Get up! My cleavage is not a pillow."

His mouth curved into an evil smile. "Oh the pain. I think I'm paralysed."

"Convenient position." She pushed him off of her and clambered to her feet, sinking into an overstuffed armchair.

"Well."

"Well."

"That was interesting. Let's never do it again."

"Sounds like a plan." Chris agreed.

"Only…"

"Only what?"

"You got to see a lot of me, Chris. In here," Tasha tapped her forehead. "So I think I deserve to know – but you don't have to tell me – why do you hate Jenny so much?"

Chris shrugged. "It's really not that…I don't know. I just don't like to talk about it, but it's nothing amazingly scandalous."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No." Chris sat next to her. "I want to."

His voice was rough and it was emotional, but he managed to give her the biggest reason of all to hate Jenny.

"I told her I loved her…and she…she laughed in my face. She laughed in my face, Tasha."

Tasha's eyes closed as the horrible words echoed over and over in her head. The image of Chris opening up his heart to someone, only to have them crush him in such a humiliating way…

He was so guarded and yet so giving. How could anyone not cherish the gift he was trying so desperately to give?

She wound his arms around his neck and Chris wrapped his arms around her waist; and they held onto each other as took comfort in her nearness and buried his face in her neck. At that moment they became a team, and Tasha knew she would do whatever it took to protect him. Against anyone and anything.

"I'm so sorry, Chris."

"It's nothing for you to be sorry about. I made a mistake, and I allowed her to hurt me. After that, I swore that I would never let myself be put into the position where my feelings, my happiness were determined by someone else's. I promised -" he broke off.

"Promised what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Tasha looked reluctant, but something in her told her to let it go, to not press the point.

"I don't think it's nothing, but I'm willing to wait for you to tell me when you feel like."

"Seriously Tasha, it's nothing big. Really." At this Chris gave her a bright, winning smile; and Tasha felt her face heating up involuntarily.

"Chris, I think -"

"I'm really getting sick of thinking about things. I have no idea what I'm doing or even if I need to be doing this but I just have to."

"Doing what?"

Chris pulled her closer and dipped his head to slide his lips over hers, while her hands slowly roamed up his chest and slid into the dark hair at the nape of his neck where they pulled him closer to deepen the maddening pressure of his lips on hers.

Chris was getting lost very fast. It had been so long since he had been as attracted to a girl as he was to Tasha. He had lied to himself for far too long. He had never hated her, he had never even disliked her; and the truth was that he was always wary of her because she got under his skin. She made him need in a way he thought he never would again. And yet, despite her passion and the power she held over him – her intoxicating, bewitching personality, her beauty, her attitude, he couldn't bring himself to tell her of that promise he had made not so long ago, the one he had never even thought of breaking until he'd met her. And now?

And now…

_I promised myself that I'd never fall in love again._

©WalkThruTheFire, 8th September 2006


End file.
